Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies
by xxfudoodullsxx
Summary: Theres DUCK LOVE its lesbian love if you didnt know.  Not really a crossover im just stealing people from different shows. Alex is a cocky rebel with a rep and Miley is just some girl in the in-crowd. its their journey to love kind of story,but less mushy
1. Chapter 1

Crossover Fanfiction

Rated: Unknown Pairing: Alex& Miley

~Not really a crossover fanfic I'm just stealing people from shows. No one is famous and it's from when they're in high school. Alex is a cocky rebel with a reputation (she doesn't have any powers) and Miley is just an average girl in the in-crowd. They kind of both are pretty 'popular' but in different cliques. By the way I do not own any of the characters used in this story. ~

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

"Hey Demi, I bet I get her too." Me and the only person I call 'friend' were at a club trying to pull girls until one of us were drunk. Every time someone shut you down you had to drink. I was perfectly fine, but Demi was at the point of passing out. If you didn't already guess this, me and Demi are lesbians and have been since kids. She was my first kiss, my first girlfriend, the first person I got thrown out with. Yeah, my parents kicked me out for liking girls, but who cares. I'm living with my grandma now and she is fully supportive of me. Me and Demi broke up 3 weeks after we got together, we thought being friends would be better and we haven't been wrong yet. "Y y y your cccheeating." She said waving a finger at me.

"I'm a a about to throwww up what I had for break" burp "fast and you look like you just came out of a hot showerrrr." I started laughing at her. "There ffor you arrrre cheatinggg."

"Come on; let's take you home before you throw up all over me." I said grabbing her arm. We climbed into the old black muscle car my dad got me and drove off. He would have taken it back if it weren't for my grandma. He thought that 'since we're throwing you out, we should at least let you keep the car'. I pulled up to her house and walked through the door with her in my arms. "Hey Ms. Lavato."

"Hello Alex. Another one of your betting games?" she said from the living room.

"No one knows us better than you." I said still struggling to get Demi up the stairs.

"What time is it?" she said as I lay her on the bed.

"It's… oh shit. Can I stay here tonight; it's already 2 in the morning." Demi nodded, quickly dozing off to sleep. I pulled off my shoes, threw my car keys on the floor, and jumped in the bed beside her. I turned my head to face Demi. She had her mouth wide open and she was snoring, god I loved her. If she wasn't alive I don't know what I'd do. I turned back around to face the window and felt her turn. "Night cheater." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter2

Alex's POV

"Get your feet out of my face!" I woke up to an angry Demi. I must have kicked her in my sleep again. "Why do girls want to have sex with you? You must have 'knocked' some sense into them or better yet 'kicked'."

"I never stay over. No one knows how I sleep besides you."

"Whatever, but get up. School is in 30 minutes." She said running into the bathroom.

"Why'd the hell did we pick last night to stay out? Now I'm too damn tired to take that stupid Geometry test." I knew I was talking to myself, I just felt like saying it. After getting dressed and devouring some pancakes, we raced to school.

We pulled up to a full parking lot. Demi hopped out of the car and starting flirting with her current love interest, Lily Truscott. She was cute but not my type. Actually Demi and I have never had a fight over any girl; we were never interested in the same girl… ever. "Hey Alex, how are you doing?"

"Umm good, Hi Teddy." Teddy Duncan pushed me up against my car door.

"So are you ready for your math test?" I shook my head. This girl has been crushing on me since 3rd grade and still I don't know how to tell her to back off. I mean, flirting with her was fun but I had no time for worthless flirting (and usually I had plenty of time for that).

"I have to go, but I'll see you later.

"Ok." She smiled stepping out of my way. I had 2 minutes left before the test and I had to think fast. What could I do? I searched around the school yard and my eyes spotted exactly who I was looking for.

"Hey Harper." I never really talked to this chick, I just learned her name after I found out she was a wiz at math. I knew she would come in handy. "H h h hi Alex." Yeah, this was going to be so easy.

"I was just wondering if you were ready for the math test." I said standing closely so she was against the wall.

"O o of course I am."

"Well, it doesn't look like I will pass and if I don't; my phone will be cut off for the rest of the year."

"Oh." I was just beating around the bush. Now it was time to really get to it.

"I thought that if you helped me, I could call you to thank you. Also maybe we could hangout after that."

"Y y you would want to h hangout wi with me?" she was considering it now; just a little more push and I had her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're smart, I hear you're funny, and you are defiantly smoking hot." Her cheeks turned as red as her hair. I had her.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll help you pass." And with that I bowed down and kissed her on the hand before leaving. It's funny sometimes how these girls are so easy. I mean, yeah I look good, but you don't have to fall every time you see me. Well, my reputation does help a little bit….

_Flash back…._

_~I was walking down the school hallway alone, Demi had to get to class early that day. It was 9__th__ grade year and I was so horny and pissed that I couldn't take it. The other night a girl I met at a teen club left me unsatisfied. So this horny frustration was just being carried along with me. There was a group of kids hanging out beside my locker. It was the preps, the jocks, and the wanna be's. Man, I hated all of them. All of them, besides one. Miley was the nicest, hottest, and the sanest of the group. "Hey, Alex." I looked over and waved at her._

"_Oh Alex, how you doing girl?" Oliver Oken, the football team's wide receiver, said sliding closely beside me. He winked at his buddies like, 'I got this guys'. "Back off loser, not in the mood for you today."_

"_Aww, don't be like that baby." He gave me a weak puppy dog face. "So when you plan on getting with me? We all know it's going to happen."_

"_First of all, stop calling me baby. I'm not your damn baby. Second of all, haven't you heard I'm a lesbian? I'm. Never. Going. To. Sleep. With. You. And finally, if you keep harassing me like this, I'll rip your dick off and hand it to you for dinner. You got it?" He nodded and went back to his friends, who welcomed him with punches and rude comments. Some guys are just plain stupid. "Sorry about him." Miley said walking up to me. She had her hair in a lose braid that hung around her left shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes were piercing into my brown ones with concern and sincerity._

"_Nah, it's totally cool."_

"_Alright..." She stood there like she had more to say, but she didn't know how._

"_Um Miley?" she looked up._

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you going to prom?" I don't know where the confidence to ask her this came, but it had me sweating. She nodded. "How about you? I didn't see you at the 8__th__ grade one." She asked._

"_Yeah I'm going this time. I didn't want to go to last year's prom. It would have sucked anyway."_

"_You're right about that." She laughed._

"_Alright, well I'll see you there." She nodded turning back to her group. Days after that she started talking more and more to me. And weirdly so were her other friends, especially Rosie. Actually Rosie talked to me more than Miley did, which got everyone's attention. The day before prom I went to another club with Demi (this is when she use to beat me at our little betting games). I was so drunk that I didn't even recognize the chick I took home was the same one that left me unsatisfied the last time. But guess what happened after she got hers again? She was gone. That next day I was so pissed that I didn't even go to school, which was bad because I was planning to ask Miley to prom. The whole day was spent trying to get me un-horny. I don't know why this craving can't be settled by my own hands. Demi was sending me ideas on what I could do, but nothing was working. The last idea was that Demi take care of it, but we both quickly disagreed on that one. I would have drove to Demi's to pick her up for tonight, but she had a girlfriend who had a car. This was going to be one horny, long, lonely night._

_I pulled up to the hotel it was supposed to be held at and jumped out. I looked pretty good for someone who didn't like wearing dresses. I wore all black knee high converse, and a short black dress, that had a poufy skirt and tight corset top. To finish it all off my grandma gave me these dangly earrings and a silver locket. Good thing she let me wear my hair down, so the earrings were only noticeable when I tucked my hair behind my ear. The floor was crowded with kids either dancing or eating. I spent most of my night being undetected. I was doing a good job until Oliver found me getting something to drink. _

"_Hey bab… I mean Alex."_

"_Good job." He stood there longer looking at me. "What?"_

"_Oh nothing… I just heard you had a little crush on someone." He said standing up straight._

"_Well, it's not you. So go somewhere fish face."_

"_Oh no, not me?" He said sarcastically. "I heard it was on my date, Miley."_

"_I don't have a crush on Miley," I said lying, "and she's probably not even your date."_

"_Oh yeah?" I nodded. "Well check this out." He walked up to the brunette and pulled her in for the slow dance. It was Miley. She was wearing a long pearl blue gown, her hair was down and curly, and she wore a big smile on her face. She leaned into him more as he stared at me. Then just when I was about to turn away, he moved his hands lower and gripped her ass. After realizing she didn't care that he did it, he grinned at me, and I ran out. I was outside by my car just leaning against the hood when my phone rang. It was a text from Demi:_

_**~`Where r u? ~**_

_She's probably in a corner away from her girlfriend wondering why she can't see me._

_**I'm outside, needed some fresh air. B back, n a min. Go dance wit ur girl!**_

_**~kK=)~**_

_I went in the car and grabbed my secret pack of cigarettes for these kinds of times and lit one up. I could feel the smoking going through my lungs as a familiar red head approached me. It was Rosie._

"_Can I have some of that?" She said leaning against the hood beside me._

"_Yeah, sure." She grabbed it and took a long drag before handing it back to me._

"_Why are you out here? I thought you would be dancing with Miley?" she spoke concerned. Yeah right, like she really cared._

"_Needed air; and she's in there with Oliver." She looked down._

"_I heard she really likes him." Her eyes were still on the ground. "Sorry that she led you on, if it were me I would have been happy to go out with you." She was staring at me now._

"_Uh huh, sure you would've."_

"_I'm not lying Alex. I told her if she doesn't make a move I would and since she hasn't…." She started rubbing her hand down my arm._

"_What are you doing?" she threw the cigarette to the ground and gripped my hand leading me back to the hotel. Once we were inside the elevator she pushed me to the wall and started kissing me. I didn't think to stop her, she wasn't dating anybody and neither was I. Then I heard her, it was Miley. I pushed from the kiss and when the elevator doors opened I saw Oliver leading Miley into a room. I tried to go after her but she was already inside. "Where you going?" Rosie said still gripping my hand._

"_Um nowhere, just thought I saw something."_

_When we were in the room I lost everything. Every feeling I had for Miley was gone; all I held now was anger. How could she let him of all people soil her body? Once I heard Rosie's shoes hit the floor, I pushed her hard against the wall. I couldn't stop kissing her, wishing it were Miley but then thinking that Oliver was doing this to her. My hands moved so fast that I didn't even realized I had already took her dress off and was carrying her to the bed. I quickly unzipped my dress and climbed on top of her._

_The rest of her clothes came off easily. There wasn't a place I didn't touch. When I was done with her she flipped me over and did the same. At least I wasn't horny anymore._

_Just when I was coming down from my high, I heard Miley scream and more anger came over me. I did Rosie again and again until I was finally not mad anymore. We were fast asleep after the 6__th__ time. The next morning I woke up and left before Rosie could wake up. When I reached the parking lot, I saw Miley walking to her car. I rushed by hoping she wouldn't see me. "Hi Alex." I waved but she wanted me to come over. "How was your night?" she asked._

"_Long." I said not looking her way._

"_Mine too." Then came an awkward silence. "So where were you? I didn't see you all night."_

"_You were probably too busy letting Oliver grab your ass." I mumbled._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, I got to go." I said running away._

"_Maybe we could hangout after school one day?" she said hopefully._

"_Nope. I'm too busy." I got into the car and rode off. I couldn't look into those eyes, I was too afraid I wouldn't see the same girl I first met. The next day at school everyone knew I slept with Rosie. I got respect from a lot of people, but the others just wanted to fuck me. Apparently she told everyone I'm a sex goddess. But that same day I saw Miley, she wouldn't even face me. Actually she didn't talk to anyone. That rest of the freshman year we didn't talk. I wasn't really caring about the reputation, because I didn't use it to my advantage. The next year we became friends, and not close friends who tell each other everything; just close enough to joke around with each other.~_

Since then I've never told her I liked her and we've never talked about 9th grade prom.

I was walking to the entrance of the school when a hand pulled me to the side.

"What the he…. Oh, hey Miley." She just looked at me. "What's wrong sexy, someone push you off your bed this morning?" I smiled.

"Why are you messing with Harper? She's already a good person, she doesn't need you to come and mess that up for her."

"I'm not bothering her; and how would I make her a bad person? Haven't you heard about me? The only thing I can do for her is make her feel like she's walking on air." She gave me a disappointed look.

"I'm kidding Miley. I know she's a good person, I just need her to help me pass my math test and then…"

"And then you're done with her?" Miley cut in.

"No, I promised I'd call her and we'd hangout. I don't break my promises."

"Uh huh." Why doesn't she believe me?

"Why are you keeping such a close eye on me?" I asked, now realizing she was.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must want me too. Alright Miley, kiss me right now." She started laughing.

"You're funny Alex." Was the last thing she said before walking off. As much as I was joking about her wanting to kiss me, I would have been just fine if she really did decide to do it. The bell rang signaling everyone to get their asses to class before they got detention. When I was about to walk in I realized I left my history book in my car. Rushing back to my car then back to the school, I was welcomed with a pink detention slip. "You know where it is." One of the kids in the hall monitor group said. Oh yeah, I think I even knew how many steps it takes to get to detention from here. Who do I want to be stuck in detention with? I scrolled down my list and decided on Demi, Miley, or Teddy. Wait, scratch out Teddy.

I texted Demi:

**Can u get detention? Don't want to be lonely…**

**~No can do. Mom's already on my ass 4 the last 3.~**

Then I went to Miley.

**Hey, Can u get detention? Don't feel like being the only 1 there again.**

Minutes later she was walking down the hallway. "Hey young lady, do you have a…"

"No, just give me the damn slip." The kid handed her the paper and stocked off.

"You're lucky I like you." Miley smiled at me.

"So you still for that kiss offer?" I said poking my lips out again.

"You're unbelievable." She smirked walking back to class.

**Sorry the first chapter was so short; I just wanted to get it started. I still need help trying to figure this thing out. This is my first fanfic. How is it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 3

Miley's POV

Biology was so long today. I mean, how many times do we have to dissect this stupid frog? I think we get it already. They have organs in their bodies too. When the bell rang I rushed out before I had to be one of the people who had to clean up the frog guts again. "Hey Miley." I turned around to see the one person I couldn't stand being around. "Hey Rosie."

"Haven't talked to you in a while, how's it been?"

"It's been… whatever." I said walking off. I wasn't going to let her back into my life that easy.

"I hear you're friends with Alex again. You finally tap that ass like I told you to?" I turned back around. She had a wicked look in her eyes and a sneaky grin. Then she walked closer to me. "Fine don't talk, but remember this Miley. If you don't make a move I will." she grinned again before walking off. She wouldn't do that to me again, would she?

_**Flashback….**_

_I was just talking with some of my friends when Alex walked up to her locker beside us. "Hey Alex." I said. She just waved and went back to what she was doing. Then the 10__th__ grade jerk, Oliver, came over and bothered her. She just brushed off like he was nothing; and then he said something that really got her started. "So when you plan on getting with me? We all know it's going to happen." She stopped and looked at him. "First of all, stop calling me baby. I'm not your damn baby. Second of all, haven't you heard I'm a lesbian? I'm. Never. Going. To. Sleep. With. You. And finally, if you keep harassing me like this, I'll rip your dick off and hand it to you for dinner. You got it?" Wow, never thought she held that much anger. He quickly went back to his buddies and I apologized for him. "Sorry about him."_

"_Nah, it's totally cool."_

"_Alright..." I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what to say._

"_Um Miley?" I looked up_

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you going to prom?" I nodded because I couldn't speak. Was she going to ask me to prom? "How about you? I didn't see you at the 8__th__ grade one."_

"_Yeah I'm going this time. I didn't want to go to last year's prom. It would have sucked anyway."_

"_You're right about that." I laughed._

"_Alright, well I'll see you there." I guess she wasn't going to ask so I just nodded and turned back to my friends. All the boys were gone now. "Hey girls, I think our little Miley might have a crush." Rosie said. They all started giggling. "I do not have a crush on anyone." Liar_

"_Hey, I wouldn't be ashamed to like her." She said._

"_I don't like her." She just grinned._

"_I hope you're not lying. Because if you don't go after her I will." she spoke with her hands up. We all started walking off and then Rosie pulled me back. "Look I know you like her. Just promise me you'll be careful, I heard she gets around." She looked serious._

"_I promise." I said walking off. Every day after that I talked to Alex more and more. Rosie even started talking to her more, probably just telling her not to mess with my feelings. I was expecting Alex to ask me to prom, but the day of it she didn't come to school. I should've just asked her; maybe we could bump into each other though. Later me and some of the girls started a quick game of truth and dare right before prom started after all of us got dress. I wasn't too much for this game because people either wanted to get in your business with the truth or made you do crazy things with dares. I sat out and watched as they were having fun. "Miley, are you sure you don't want to play?" Lily said. I shook my head._

"_She's just chicken" Rosie laughed and so did the others_

"_Alright, I'll play then." I slid into their little circle._

_It went from being dared to lick the floor to going outside and mooning 5 different cars passing by. Finally it was my turn again and after picking truth 7 times already, I was required to pick dare this time. "Dare," It seemed like they all had this planned by their wicked smiles._

"_We dare you to go to prom with Oliver, stay in his hotel room with him all night, and you have to let him touch you how he wants too in public." Joanie said._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me Stewart; now call him before he's taken."_

"_Here, use my phone." Rosie said._

_I went through her contacts and found that jerks name. I waiting patiently as the phone ringed. Please don't answer, please don't answer. "Hey hot stuff." Man I hated this guy._

"_Hey Oliver, its Miley…"_

"_Oh, hey sexy." Ew, did he do this to every girl?_

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Please say no, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen. "Hells yeah!" he shouted. "See you there babe"_

_This was going to be horrible. The game was called to an end and we all went to touch up our makeup. Maybe I could put so much on it would look like I had a black eye and he wouldn't want to go with me. Nah, then Alex would see that and I wouldn't want her to. Everyone drove in separate cars because no one wanted to be left without a ride. I arrived an hour late, when the dance floor was filled and everyone already knew each other's dates. "I thought you'd never show, sweet thing." I turned to see him standing there staring at my breasts. Really dude? "My face is up here."_

"_Oh um, yeah" that's all he said before staring at them again._

_Most of the night was spent him bragging about how I was begging to go with him. I was lucky to get time away from him when I used the bathroom and asked him for something to drink. I haven't even seen Alex all night. I sank in the chair as he went to get the punch. "Someone please shoot me."_

"_You could at least pretend to be happy." Rosie stood behind me._

"_No, that's too hard." She just shook her head_

"_Hey, have you seen Alex anywhere?"_

"_Nope, but I heard she brought this really hot date." Oh. "I don't know how to tell you this…"_

"_Tell me what?" she breathed in and out before speaking again._

"_I told Alex about your crush on her and she said she's flattered you like her but that she only likes you as a friend." If Oliver didn't already ruin my night, that did. I really thought she liked me, "Sorry girl." Was the last thing Rosie said before walking off. "May I have this dance pretty lady?" Just a little more time with him and then I could relax. I got up and he pulled me in for the slow song. This was peaceful compared to the whole night; I wish he would have acted like this the entire time. Then I felt his hands grab my ass, guess I spoke to soon. After the dance they announced prom king and queen. "Your prom king is…. Jake Ryan." Mr. Larietate said. Everyone clapped, he was the star quarterback. Its pretty cliché isn't it? "You guys don't have to clap, he wins it every year." Mr. Larietate mumbled. He had a point, 8__th__ grade, 9__th__, and now 10__th__. "Whatever, and now your prom queen…. Rosie Smith?" he looked hard at the card. "Do you guys like having the same people win each year?" Everyone just kept clapping. "Has anyone seen Rosie?" Jake stood there all alone with his crown waiting while people started looking around. After 2 minutes of looking he decided to give the crown to whoever could catch it. "1, 2… 3"_

_The crown went in the air and came down into a dark haired girl's hands. She turned around and placed it on top of a girl of blond girls head. After the blond kissed her they left the room hand and hand. I wished I could be like that with Alex. "Come on babe; let's go back to the room." Oliver said pulling me into the lobby. Once we reached his door I heard footsteps running down the hallway but we walked inside before I could see who it was. Most of the night was spent dodging his touches and kisses. After he kept bothering me I locked myself into the bathroom. Later besides his groans I heard bumping and screaming. "Hey Oliver," I walked out "you hear that?" he looked confused at me._

"_Here what?"_

"_That thumping," I said walking into the hallway_

"_Oh that, it's probably someone just getting lucky…. Like I was supposed to be." He mumbled the last part but I still heard it._

_I looked at the room number: 326_

"_This is Rosie's room." He got happy_

"_Well maybe I could join them…" I looked at him disgusted. "I was kidding, a little."_

_We went back into the room and I cut on the TV. The bathroom was getting boring. Once the clock hit 12:01 I got up ready to leave out of his room, but he stopped me at the door. "Where are you going?"_

"_To my friend's room, it's boring in here." The bet said I had to stay all night, not morning too._

"_Well it wouldn't be boring if you just let me have sex with you."_

"_Then I still wouldn't be having any fun."_

"_The bet says you can't leave, you have to stay all night." He looked at me smiling_

"_Yeah but its 12:02 and I can…. Wait, how did you know about the bet?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" He kept his arm in front of me. "Move out of the way."_

"_No" he said simply and pushed me back._

"_Move!" I yelled pushing against him, but he was too strong. He slammed me against the wall and tried to slide his hands under my dress. I screamed when he ripped my dress and kissed my neck fiercely. I slapped him accidently scratching three long cuts into his cheek. It was a bonus. After picking up my shoes and phone I quickly left the room to find Lily. I stood in front her door waiting for an answer; I've knocked 13 times already. "Who is it?"_

"_Miley" she opened the door leading me into a dark room. I assumed she got the room with her parents' credit card, that's what of the kids here did anyway. She was only wearing a bra and panties when she hopped back into the bed. "You've been sleeping this whole time?"_

"_Yeah, now shh. I want to go back to sheep land." I laughed before pulling off my dress, grabbing the blanket off the bed and laying down on the couch. I figured I wouldn't tell her about Oliver; it wasn't her problem to fix._

_The next day I got up early to go to my car and get some clothes. As I was about to open the door I saw Alex running. "Hi Alex" she waved and I fanned her over. "How was your night?" I asked._

"_Long." She said not looking my way._

"_Mine too." Then came an awkward silence. "So where were you? I didn't see you all night."_

_She mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear it straight. "What?"_

"_Nothing, I got to go." she said running away._

"_Maybe we could hangout after school one day?" I asked hopefully._

"_Nope. I'm too busy." And then she was gone, she rode off quickly. What was with her, maybe she knew that Rosie told me what she thought of me. It must have been awkward for her. After getting my clothes, taking a shower, and gathering some of my friends up, we all went to a diner for breakfast. Everyone was talking about their night when Rosie slid in to the booth we were sitting in. "Hey Rosie, where were you? I knocked on your door and no one answered." I said hugging her._

"_I was probably in the shower, I had one incredible night." Everyone was curious now._

"_What did you do?"_

"_Well what I didn't do was get much sleep." She smirked_

"_No Miley, you asked the wrong question. Who did you do?" Joanie asked_

"_Alex" was all she said and my heart dropped "She was all over me. I couldn't even relax before she did me again." They were all listening to her every word while my mind zoned out. __**She slept with the girl that I've had a crush since 4**__**th**__** grade. She knew that I liked her; she knew that every time Alex would speak I'd melt. She knew why I didn't want to take any guy to 8**__**th**__** grade prom. She knew everything about me and now she knew how it felt to be with the girl I've only dreamed of having.**__ "Where you going Miley?" I stood up rushing out the door. I drove straight home and when I arrived I cried all night into my pillow. That's what my entire weekend was like…_

_When Monday came I tried to pick myself up as much as possible, so I at least didn't look broken. When I arrived at the school word had gotten out about Alex and Rosie. Rosie seemed to be loving it as always, but Alex was a little distant. People were high fiving and hitting on her; and she smiled back but it always seemed forced. When I saw her in the hallway that day with Rosie, I just stopped. It wasn't very noticeable that I had frozen because there were so many people in the hall. They were just talking and smiling, but Alex still seemed off. When she noticed me looking I turned quickly. Rosie scanned the hallway to see were Alex's eyes once were. When she saw me she glared and starting walking full force at me. "I'd really appreciated if you stopped gawking at my girl."_

"_What! What are you talking about?" I was so confused, now she was her 'girl'?_

"_You heard what I said Stewart, lay off or I'll lay you out."_

"_Whatever?" I said walking back down the hallway. That was last day I spoke to anyone that year._

_Soon Alex and Rosie broke up. Rosie kept her popularity and Alex kept that reputation. Next year I just tried to forget everything, and it worked because I became friends with Alex. You know, like a person you talk to, but don't tell all your business to. I still liked her; I just couldn't take the rejection._

As I walked back down the hall I passed Lily. "Hey Lils, where you headed"

"To find Demi, she left this really cute note in my locker." She held it up for me to read.

"_I never knew about happiness;  
>I didn't think dreams came true;<br>I couldn't believe in love,  
>Until I finally met you."<em>

_ Joanna Fuchs_

"Aww, that's sweet." She nodded her head. "Well I hope you find her." That girl was so lucky to find someone that cared about her. Even though I didn't even know they were together. I walked into my math class and sat by the window, just one more hour and then you could be with Alex again. This was going to take forever.

**I'm not sure if I should write a Rosie's POV or not, so it could explain her side of the story. I might, still debating.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 4

Miley's POV

After class finally ended I met up with Alex at her locker.

"What's up?" she jumped dropping a hand full of colorful sharpies.

"Oh hey" I picked one up and noticed three new phone numbers on her arm.

"What's with you and sharpies? You need a different color for every girl?" she laughed and closed her locker.

"No I just love the way they smell. See smell" she pointed an orange one in my face. It smelled like oranges. "And I don't tell them to put their numbers on my arm, I just fall asleep and when I wake up they're there."

"Sure they are Alex" I always believe what she says I just never tell her I do. "So how did your test go?"

"Great, I'm pretty sure I got a 'C' with Harper's help."

"Why not an 'A'?"

"Like everyone would actually believe I got an 'A' on that." She laughed patting me on the arm. "So you bring anything for lunch or you want to go grab some before we head to detention."

"Let's go get something."

We walked into the crowded cafeteria and rushed into the line. Lily was at a table talking to Demi. Aww, they're so cute together. When I stopped looking at them I noticed Alex had gotten in head of me by six people. How did she do that?

"What do you want Stewart?" one of the grumpier lunch ladies said.

"A salad" she handed it to me, I gave her the money, and went to detention.

When I walked inside I found Alex already finishing her milk. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"My signature thing, mindless flirting." I laughed sliding into a seat beside her. "Where's the teacher?"

"I don't know, but does she ever seem to show up when I have detention?" I shook my head.

"Man, she must really not like you." She just shrugged. The time seemed to go by so slow as we ate in silence. After a few more painfully silent minutes I realized Alex was staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, um. Your shirt is up a little in the back and I just noticed some small cut marks. Did someone hurt you?"

"Oh those are just scratches from my brother's cat… Raptor, yup that's his name." was that a good enough cover?

"You want me to put it down for hurting you?" she said pounding her hand. She's so cute when she's protective.

"No, that's okay. And that cat would probably kill you. It already get's pissed when you don't feed him on time. Imagine what he'd do if he found out you we're getting rid of him."

"Whatever, I don't care. But… that kiss offer is still going, if you're still up for it."

"You are not giving up anytime soon, are you?" she shook her head.

"I could go forever… if you know what I mean." My jaw would have dropped to the ground if it could. "You might want to keep that closed cutie, don't want flies getting into that beautiful mouth of yours." She smiled. This is what we do. She flirts miserably with me, I pretend like I don't care until she says something that just gets my blood boiling and makes my eyes fill with lust. This time it wasn't going to end that way.

"I think I'll actually take you up on that offer now."

"Really?" I nodded, now her jaw dropped. I slid my desk closer to her and placed my hand on her thigh rubbing it gently and then I moved to her ear.

"You know, I've been dying to do this forever." I heard her whimper. Wow I can't torture her like this. It's actually torturing me too. Finally I moved to her lips and blew lightly on them. Her eyes closed moments after that and when I was at the point of actually touching them the bell rang and I pulled back. "Sorry, I guess it wasn't meant to happen." Her eyes shot open.

"What? You can't do that, how about we try again later?" she was practically begging and I was fighting myself to not jump in her arms and kiss the hell out of her until those perfect lips fall off.

"Sorry, I'm a one timer kind of girl. If it doesn't happen the first time there's no point in trying it again. And then I left out of the room with a huge smile on my face.

Alex's POV

My body is on fire right now! Miley should know not to do this to me. Now the rest of the day will be hell.

_**Miley started the fire, who should put it out?**_

I texted Demi, 2 minutes later my phone went off.

_**~Give Teddy a chance. U kno she'd luv 2 plz u. ~**_

___**Haha real funny. No rlly, who should b my victim?**_

___**~Y don't u actually try Miley 4 once?~**_

___**U kno y!**_

___**~I'm srry, but it's been so long that I thought u 2 would b over it.~**_

___**It's alrite, hey 4get about the whole thing. I'll go hunting by myself**_

___**~KK, call me l8r & tell me if the prey was even worth the trouble.~**_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and walked out of the room.

I made it to class without yelling at anyone who was in my way. I'm not sure why I get so pissed when I'm horny, but the feeling is horrible. I sat in the seat all the way in the corner and put my head on the desk.

"Psst, psst Alex" I raised my head back up to see Mason passing me a note. "It's from the hot blonde chick in the front row." She turned around and smiled motioning me to open the note. It read:

_I see you every day and I'm just dying to have you. Come over tonight and I'll show you what you've been missing._

_ -Sarah_

On the bottom was her address and phone number. And on the opposite side was a very very very exact description of everything she was gonna do to me. If Miley started the fire, this girl defiantly wanted to be the one to put it out. The whole rest of the class I couldn't even pay attention, it was nerve wrecking and exciting at the same time. I'm gonna tame this devil tonight, I screamed inside. Who is the lucky bucky?... ME! Even though I was completely happy about this I went back into thinking about Miley. Those things on her back didn't look like scratches, they look like cuts but Miley wouldn't… no.

Miley's POV

While everyone was in class I snuck out to the bathroom. After checking it thoroughly I pulled a razor blade from my purse. _**Why do I feel this way about her? **_I sliced myself one good time over my belly button. _**No, she's not going to end up making me feel like I did last year, I won't let her.**_ And with that I made an even deeper cut on my side. After cleaning up the blood I walked back to class. I have to make sure I am more careful with where I cut myself. Alex could have saw them all and probably think I'm a freak. Shit, I'm caring about what she thinks. I pulled out the razor and made a small cut on my arm, making sure that I put my jacket on to cover it up. _**How long must this torture go on?**_

**X= So Rosie is still a bitch as you see, still wondering if I should do her POV or not… probably not. Alex is addicted to the smell of sharpies and Miley cuts herself to get over thinking of Alex. Who has something to do with hickies? Maybe it's Rosie and maybe it's not. =X**

**Leave Reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 5

Alex's POV

The next day at school I walked in whistling, until I figured out I couldn't whistle so I just bought one instead and kept blowing into it. People were staring at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. Let them stare all they want. They didn't just have the best sex all last night and then the greatest quickie in the morning. I never felt so alive in my life. I think she actually studied extreme porn to do what she did to me last nigh… "Stop blowing that damn whistle!" Demi yelled breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I can't" whistle "it's hard to not" whistle "whistle" whistle "when I feel so" whistle "happy!" Whistle, whistle.

"Give me that thing." She said yanking it out of my mouth. Aww, no more whistle. "Haha"

Then I pulled my spare whistle out my pocket and started blowing it even louder down the hall.

"Wow Nelly partner." Mr. Larietate said walking down the hall.

"I'm not Nelly, I'm Alex. I thought you would know that from all the detentions." He just slapped his forehead.

"Can someone please just let me say something western for once?" I put my hands up and ran back down the hall still whistling.

"Hey Alex." My whistling stopped because of the familiar voice. Rosie? I turned to see her face. "How have you been?"

"Good, how about you?" where had she been all year, I heard her name around but I didn't see her.

"Pretty good, I just got back from my sister's. I had to go to the school over there while I was with her." Oh yeah, I forgot. She hugged me and my body tensed up. "It's nice to see everything is the same the way I left it…" _**what did she mean by that? Me still being broken hearted over her?**_

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where are Oliver and the guys?"

"He got kicked out for using drugs on school premises. The other guys are around here but they're not that out there anymore." She looked at me funny. _**Why was she staring at me?**_ Oh, I still have that whistle in my mouth.

"It's a long story…" she just laughed. But she was still looking at me.

"What?" she pointed to my neck.

"Looks like someone made their mark on you before I could today." What? I took picture of my neck to see. There were two small red marks on it. "You must have had a lot of fun last night." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"These don't even come close to the ones you gave me every day last year." She smiled. I guess it was a compliment, because I was smirking.

"Hey, maybe we can hangout sometime?" She was leaning against a locker sliding her fingers through my hair. My eyes shut close… oh no.

"Yeah sure" her fingers wouldn't stop, scratching my head, tugging on my hair a little, I was dying. "Please don't do that." she stopped still holding my hair in her hands.

"Aww, is this still the thing that turns you on?" she remembered. I opened my eyes.

"No" _**yes…**_ even she knew I was lying, but she removed her hands.

"Alright Alex, see you around." She walked off and I couldn't help but to watch her ass as she did. Damn it, no she didn't. How can I get so horny so fast? I just had the greatest night last night, but now I'm picturing it with Rosie. OH FUCK that would be a lot hotter. Why should I even want her, she's super cruel but also super hot, damn it. Stupid hormones! I ran around the entire school blowing the whistle. I was running to try and get rid of the horniest; I don't really know why I was blowing that whistle.

"Horny again?" I turned around to see Miley. _**How does she know me so well?**_

"How'd you figure?" I said out of breath.

"Well, some people run around to get rid of it and your blowing that whistle like it's a siren."

"I could just be running from someone and I'm blowing it for people to help me." She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. Then she grinned.

"So you're not horny?" I shook my head. _**Liar, it's getting worst as she's getting closer to you.**_ Then her lips moved to my ear and she whispered 'liar', before she sucked on it. Oh My Gosh! Next thing I know she drags me to the bathroom. It's clear and then my back is touching the cold tile of the wall. She's biting, licking, and sucking all on my neck. I guess she wants to add to the hickie collection. If my mind wasn't going crazy before it defiantly was now. I think she really was going to go through with this. I tried to gain back some control as I pushed her away, but I couldn't. Before I know it she's unbuttoning my jeans. "M-m-miley…" but I couldn't get out much as her hand slid inside. She's barely touching me and I'm already feeling like I'm on the edge. Then, oh yeah… the bell rings. Her hand is gone; her breathing is back to normal, and she's about to walk out when I grab her. "What the hell Miley? There's no way you're leaving me now." She just looked at me. But girls began walking into the bathroom; they looked at me and giggled. _**What are they laughing about?**_

"You might want to keep this closed, sweet heart." Miley smiled zipping up my jeans and walking out. There was no way in hell I was letting her get the satisfaction of leaving me like this.

"Why do you do that?" she turned around and stared at me.

"Do what?" she really sounded like she didn't know.

Miley's POV

"Make me feel like this and then leave?" she looked at me with so much need in her eyes. "I can't take it." Her breathing was still fast from minutes before. Wow, for someone who really didn't like me, she sure did want me badly.

"I told you if it's not meant to happen then it won't."

"You also said that you're a 'one timer' kind of girl. You just tried me twice." She had a point.

"That's not true… I tried to kiss you for the first time, and then I tried to have sex with you. Seeing how neither of those happened I guess I'm done with trying you." She looked at the ground now. Before we were just playing around, I didn't actually think she really wanted to do those things with me. Although her moaning in the bathroom did tell me a little otherwise. We were probably really late for class now.

As I thought about what I was probably missing in Calculus she started walking towards me.

"You haven't tried dating me yet…" _**Was she serious?**_ I looked into her eyes to see anything that opposed but I didn't.

"Um, sure" I said smiling. Wait… stop smiling, you'll freak her out. Damn it, you're caring about what she thinks again, you almost screwed her, and now you're agreeing to try and be her girlfriend. My razor blade is going to have a field day on my stomach. _**Why do I care about her so much? **_All she wants from me is sex and that's probably because I'm her only challenge. Ever girl gives in easily. She'll probably be gone right after she gets it. She kissed my hand and walked me to class. "Have a good day beautiful." I walked in and took a seat and looked down at my desk. My teacher was yelling at me for being late, but I wasn't really listening.

_**She called me beautiful…**_

Alex's POV

Miley and I have been together for a week now and it's alright. Sometimes we go on double dates with Demi and Lily. They're pretty exclusive, but not to serious. Miley's not sure if she wants to be like that. We've never kissed on the lips; we don't have sex, and rarely ever touch. Every time I put a hand underneath her shirt or in her pants she freaks. I'm not pressuring her, I just want some physical to know that were not just friends anymore. No one even knows were together besides Demi and Lily. Which really sucks because people keep flirting with me which pisses her off, it's kind of hot though. Then there are the people that hit on her and I just want to punch them in the gut. But unfortunately to not bring attention to each other, we can't kill them. Sometimes she gets really jealous. I can tell that she thinks since she's not giving me any I'm staring at other girls or cheating on her. But the truth is… I haven't stared at another girl since she's been my girl. Every offer I get I turn down instantly. Even when Miley starts me up with her words and doesn't do anything about it, I sit there in my own horniness. I honestly like her to much to rush her into sex when my va-jay-jay is begging for attention. When someone tries to get me started, I can't even do that because only Miley can… Well her and Rosie. We never talk about her and I try to avoid her as much as possible. As stupid as it seems, I fell in love with her. I could tell that it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. It happened last year when school ended. There was a party and we were planning to go.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Let's skip the party, babe." She looked at me and smiled. She normally would be pissed, especially because she was already dressed in a short tight skirt and halter top._

"_Sure, where do you want to go?" she hooked her arms around my neck and stared deeply into my eyes._

"_Change your outfit; you'll need something a little more comfortable to wear." She went back into her closet. __**Do I need to change? **__I was wearing black skinnys, a white tanktop, a fitted black leather jacket, a half of a heart necklace, and high-top black converse. No, I'm good with what I'm wearing. Moments later she emerged from her closet wearing blue ripped skinnys, black boots, the other half of the heart necklace, and a Tears of Blood shirt. My older brothers Justin used to love that band. But I don't know anymore, haven't seen him or Max in like two years. "How's this?" I looked her up and down before taking her hand._

"_You look perfect." My grandma wasn't expecting me home anytime soon tonight. She understood that last day of school meant all night partying. When we're in the car I could see Rosie hopping in excitement. I still didn't tell her where we were going. Finally after about 15 minutes we arrived there. She jumped so fast out of the car that I thought she might run in there without me. "I can't believe you brought me to the fair!" yup that's where we went. She never really paid any attention to flyers. All of us were supposed to be going tomorrow, but I thought why not take her here alone first._

_When we first walked in I got her some cotton candy and got me two of those elephant ears. After downing both of them, I shared a huge cup of lemonade with her. Finally it was time for the rides._

_I don't think I made a good decision eating first. She was perfect though, that cotton candy had done nothing to her stomach. I was at the bridge of throwing up when we finished the last ride. Thank goodness. "Let's do it all again." Oh hells no, at least wait till my stomach can take it._

"_Why don't we play some of the games first?" She nodded wrapping around my arm. Okay, now this is my shit. We were at the one where you throw the balls at the bottles to knock them down. I must have played that game 3 times straight before a lady rudely interrupted me. "We want to try too." She was holding a little blond girl's hand. I picked up the last three big stuff animals on the table and walked away. But then the little girl started to cry. I walked back up to her and decided to give her one of them. Ok, which one: the monkey, the penguin, or the Tiger? I decided on the tiger because I loved that monkey and for some weird reason Rosie loves penguins. "Here you go sweet heart." I handed it to her and she smiled._

"_Thank you," she was wiping her eyes. Aww, she's so adorable. I hope she didn't use her cuteness to get that tiger from me. The rest of the night before we went back to the rides me and Rosie would play the games, and whatever we won we gave it away. I was surprised she didn't ask them to pay her first. The rides the second time weren't so hard. My stomach had finally settled down and allowed me to have fun. The fair was closing now, but before it did we wanted to play one more game we forgot about. "Ok, ready, set, go!" the water came out of the gun instantly not hitting where I wanted it. Damn water gun. There were five other people there playing with us. This kid wearing a cowboy hat beat us. I was still trying to realize why my gun didn't aim the right way (besides it being my fault) when water hit the side of my face. "You did not just squirt me with water."_

"_No" then she did it again "now I just squirted you with water." Two can play at that game. I turned the gun on her and squeezed the handle, but she ducked and hit the lady beside her. While I was trying to apologize Rosie squirts me again and then lady I squirt earlier followed her. "Tag team, no fair."_

"_Don't worry I've got your back." The guy with the cowboy hat said. Yeah, I had an ally. Then I felt the cold water go down my back. Darn him, I didn't think he meant it literally. That's when I closed my eyes and just started squirting everywhere. Hitting everyone that was playing the game, the man running the booth, and people who were walking close near it. I opened my eyes to find them all soak and wet. I picked up my monkey and hauled ass to my car. When I jumped in I was so relieved to find no one near me. Ok, I lost them. Damn I'm fast. We made it Mr. MoMo (my monkey). "Hey, slowpoke" I jumped up to see Rosie sitting in the back seat. "There was in exit over there near the game that you missed… and no, no one else is following you."_

"_Alright good"_

"_Not quite" I looked at her confused only to be face-to-face with a small yellow water gun. Damn it. After my face was completely soaked she got in the front seat and I starting driving home. While I was driving down the long road I noticed a little hill in the distance._

"_You want to go somewhere else?" she nodded and that's how we ended up on this hill looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful out here."_

"_Yeah, I couldn't image being anywhere greater with you." I just looked down at her. She was laying her in my lap as I sat up. She never said anything like that to me._

"_Rosie, please don't run away from me when I say this…" my eyes were now closed._

"_Open your eyes babe" and I did "I'd never run away from you." She stared at me for a long time before I started speaking again._

"_I love you" it was a whisper but she heard it. She stood up and didn't turn to look at me. I could hear her sobbing._

_Rosie's POV _**(I think the rest of the chapter would better in Rosie's POV)**

_No, she can't be in love with me. She shouldn't. I could hear her standup. "Please don't"_

"_Please don't what? Please don't say that? Please don't love you?" she wasn't yelling she just was whispering, but I could hear in her voice that she was confused._

"_Don't love me," I finally turned to look at her, no one has seen this side of me. Crying. Vulnerable._

"_But I do, I can't stop." she held my hands in hers "I always used to tell myself maybe it's just your looks, but… I'm so sure it's not that it's crazy. It's also your smile, your laugh, your love for penguins, the way no one gets to see the real you except me. It's everything." I kissed her forehead and looked into those big brown eyes that Miley's been falling for since ever. "I'm going to my older sister's soon, I might stay there… it's in Mississippi."_

"_But this is California, how am I going to see you."_

"_You're not" my hands didn't drop out of hers like I suspected them to._

"_So you're breaking up with me?" I nodded. I couldn't grow feelings for this girl. That was against my own rule: __**Don't let people get to close.**__ The closer people got to you, the easier they could hurt you. The more pain you felt. I was a bad person; I couldn't let her fall for someone like me. I probably couldn't even live with myself if I broke that sweet heart of hers… like I'm probably doing right now!_

"_I don't want to break up with you, and I'm not trying to because you said 'I love you' it's just… I want you to find a good girl." Finally my hands fell out hers, but the she used hers to grip my face._

"_You are the best girl there is and I love you." I could feel even more tears then before fall down my face._

"_I'm not the best. I get enjoyment out of hurting people. How does that make me good?" she shook her head._

"_It's a front you put up so no one gets close to you. I can see that. I'm not asking you to put it down, because I can't change you. I'm just asking if you could at least let me in. I won't hurt you." See, she knew, she knew too much. And now I have to break her, I have to make her never want me again._

"_I don't want you, I never did. It was just an act to mess with Miley."_

"_You're lying" partially, that's how it started. Miley wasn't getting to close to me; she was just getting a little bit more popular than me. I couldn't have that, it was my school._

"_No, I'm not and I don't love you so just take me home and get out of my life." I hurt her but she wasn't completely broken yet._

"_I know you, you don't mean that" _

"_The only thing I didn't mean was when I said I wanted you. That night I was just drunk and bored. But I'm not a whore who just screws random people, so I had to stay with you for a while." That was a lie, I was completely sober. I did want her. "I'll never want you, now take me home." There, she was broken. We drove home in silence and when we stopped I took the stuffed animal out and was about to walk in my house when I heard her. "Give it back!"_

"_What?"_

"_The necklace and the penguin." No, it' the only things that I'll have to remember you._

" _No!" she climbed out of the car and tried to grab them but I ran in my house and slammed the door._

"_I don't care, have them… actually, keep this too. I don't want to remember you at all when you're gone." I heard a clunk and then her drive away. I opened the door and found the other half of the heart necklace on the ground. The chain was broken so she must have ripped it off her neck. I lied to her, for the first time I actually lied to her and felt bad about it. I sat on the porch and cried my heart out.__** I did what she asked me not to… I ran away.**_

**((This part is still in Rosie's POV if you didn't know))**

Ever since I got back I haven't stopped thinking about her. I could tell she probably moved on, because of the two hickies I found on her neck a week ago. When I was away from her I spent that time talking to my sister (she was only person in the world that I was actually close to). She told me when I was ready to come back she would bring me. I found a CD in my bag one day, it said: 'On Your Side' on the case it said favorite song #4. It was written it Alex's handwriting. I skipped to number 4 and then I lay back on the guest bed and listened.

"_I was sixteen, met you out in Ohio_

_You were only fifteen, living life by the mile_

_We layed under the stars_

_Fell asleep in your backyard_

_You said you could fly_

_But you never need to_

_Cause with us you never tried too hard_

_And you never will_

_On a lonely night you will see_

_You're everything to me (you got everything)_

_On a lonely night oh the truth is_

_ Every night is lonely without you_

_ Every night is lonely without you here_

_ We older now_

_And you came back to Ohio_

_ You whisper something to me_

_ I haven't heard in a while_

_ I wish I could lie_

_ And just tell you I'm fine_

_ You wouldn't believe me if you tried_

_ If I listen to our song I'll be up all night_

_ On a lonely night_

_ You will see_

_You're everything to me (you got everything)_

_On a lonely night oh the truth is_

_Every night is lonely without you_

_ Every night is lonely without you here_

_ It's been forever, but lately it's been hard_

_ Like when we took your parent's car_

_ And drove forever in the dark_

_ I'd give it all away if I could see you_

_Once again and have a summer love_

_ Growing close and never go_

_ On a lonely night you will see_

_You're everything to me (you got everything)_

_On a lonely night oh the truth is_

_Every night is lonely without you_

_ Every night is lonely without you here_

_ And every guy would be lonely without you there."_

I remember when Alex used to sing this to me when we were walking in the rain. I miss her voice. Weeks after I started in the new school I was ready. I wasn't sure if it was to tell Alex how I really felt or just to forget her completely, all I knew was I had to get back there. I was welcomed quickly learning all new things and what was going on. I think Joanie actually talked to me all day about gossip, non-stop. But when she told me about Miley and Alex being friends I froze. There was no way she was having my girl.

After messing with Miley's head a little, I saw Alex. She was still as gorgeous as I can remember. She still had her tomboy rebel thing going on, but she seemed to have a little feminine mix with that. It also seemed like her rebel side had gotten a little softer. Like 'I get into trouble because its fun' not 'I get into trouble because I'm bad and I don't care about anything'. Seeing her made my feelings come back, but I had to hide them. We talked a little and then I found myself putting my hands into her hair. Wait… how did these things get there? It was like they had a mind of their own, because they just kept moving.

Then I saw her eyes shut and remembered the first night we were together. I forgot how much she loved this. If it didn't turn her on it normally would just soothe her. _**Which is it now?**_

Then her eyes open. They're dark and I could tell I've got her. But no, I won't just take her like this. Not when she's like this… even though I really want to. Aww, I accidently made her day horrible. She's gonna be walking around here all cute, pissed, and horny. She told me about that little problem.

After that day she's avoided me. I can tell she doesn't want to see me. _**But why? Did she not want another incident like that happening again? **_I have to get her back. So I guess I'm gonna have to tell her how I feel. _**But could I really ever let anyone close enough to me besides my sister…? **_I don't know. All I know is every night is lonely without her.

**3 I was going to quit this story after writing chapter 3, but then I thought, why not just finish it. I don't think that Rosie should just be seen as a bitch, now you know she's got a reason. I think this chapter has actually made it more fun to write. If I'm taking too long to write this fanfic, it's probably because I'm working on another one called 'The Silence'. It's a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic about Alex and Harper. As you can see I LOVE ALEX! Next chapter coming soon. By the way the song was 'On a Lonely Night' by A Rocket to the Moon 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 6

Demi's POV

I've been watching Alex and Miley closely for a while. They finally got each other, why aren't they actually together. I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about at least holding hands, being public. No one cared if they were gay, most people were. "Hey Lils, what's up with Miley?"

"What do you mean?" she was sitting in my lap on a swing. It was a pretty nice Saturday.

"She seems like she keeps pushing Alex away."

"I see that too, but I'm not sure why. We barley talk about Alex." I lifted my eyebrow. I thought Miley really liked Alex, well at least that's what Lily told me. If she does she better get her act in gear, because Rosie has been bugging me about Alex since she's came back. I told Alex to focus on Miley like she did before Rosie but I know she can't. Miley's just not the same anymore. I mean, she looks the same but it's like the girl she was is gone. That's what Alex was scared of the most, losing that girl she first liked. I think she did. After swinging with Lily and a couple quick makeout sessions, I took her home and l went to Alex's house (the one with her grandma, not her parents). I was standing outside the door about to knock when Alex's grandma, Magdalena, opened the door. She was so cute and small, unlike Alex. Wait that came out wrong. Alex is cute and all (Not that I like her like that anymore), she's just not small anymore. _**Why am I explaining myself to my brain? **_"So how long are you gonna debate before you come in?" I just shook my head and hugged her.

"Hey Grandma"

"Hey sweet heart. How you and Lily doing?"

"Pretty good, actually"

"That's good to hear. I was getting sick and tired of hearing Alex blabber on and on about why Miley didn't want her to touch her."

"I'm still trying to figure that out too." She just patted me on the back. I was walking up the steps to find Alex when she said one last thing.

"I hear Rosie's back, tell her stop by. She's always welcomed." I nodded. She and Alex were the only two people, I think in the world that actually saw good in Rosie. But then again, Grandma Magdalena didn't know that Rosie ripped Alex's heart out before she left California. I opened Alex's door to find her on the floor looking at a picture. When she noticed me she stood up and hid it behind her back. "What are you doing here?" she walked up to me still keeping the picture behind her. She was wearing her baggy white sweats rolled up to her knees, weird stripped footie socks, a blue long sleeve shirt, and her hair was in a ponytail where only a little strands of hair fell on the side of her face.

"I'm here to figure out what's wrong with my friend." She just smiled.

"Nothing's wrong." She was horrible at faking.

"Uh huh, let me see the picture." She shook her head. And as soon as she tried to make a move I tripped her and the picture fell a few feet from her. I picked it up and was surprised that actually wasn't surprised. It was Rosie's 9th grade school picture. Once we got them Rosie ran straight to Alex and taped it in her locker. Alex never took it down until summer started. "Why are you staring at this?"

"I- I wasn't, I j-just…" she stutters so badly when she's lying.

"Don't lie to me Alex. Were you staring at this?" she nodded. "Why?"

"I can't help but to think about her, I miss her."

"You have Miley." She fell back on her bed.

"No I don't." I sat beside her and placed her head on my lap. I slowly started moving my fingers through her hair. Normally this would turn her on, but it doesn't because of how I'm doing it and who I am. Like if something like this can get you horny and your mom does it to you, you're not going to get horny because she's your mom. That thing goes for me too, I'm like her sister. _**Wait, am I explaining to my mind again? You are one tricky mind of mine.**_

"What do you mean you don't?"

"Demi, like you really have to ask that question." I didn't, I knew what she meant.

"Just give her some time. Maybe she'll open up more." She just stared at the ceiling.

"I doubt it. Every time I get to close she freaks, but she can get as close to me as she wants to. What kind of crap is that?" she started messing with her hands "I knew I lost her that night."'

She didn't even have to tell me. She was talking about prom night, when apparently Miley screwed Oliver. I kind of doubt Miley would do that, unless she was forced. "You guys just need to talk to each other, I bet then it will be alright."

"I can't. One moment we're good and then she leaves me. When she comes back its like she doesn't even notice me or cares." After sitting there scratching her head for a little while longer I decided to go home. I hope it all goes good for her.

Rosie's POV

I was sitting in my car on Alex's street wondering if I should call her or just see her. No, she's been avoiding me. But… oh whatever. _**Ring, ring… **_Who's calling me? Alex? That can't be right. "Hello"

"Hey"

"You called me." Damn it, I only meant to say that in my head.

"Yeah, I had in my head to call Miley, but when I started pressing buttons it led to you. I guess I must've had you in my mind somewhere." Aww, I was in her m… wait did she just say she tried to call Miley, not me? Ugh, she's taking over her mind now.

"Well what do you want?" I wasn't even feeling happy anymore.

"I wanted to know if you could come over. I need to talk to someone." Yeah, now I'm even happier she called me. Take that Miley, you don't get to hang with her. "Um, Rosie…"

"Oh, yeah. That would be cool; I'll be there in 5."

"Alright, see you then." I hung up the phone and stared at the time. 5:47. Okay now all I have to do is wait. After what seemed like forever, five minutes had finally passed. But I waited a little longer, couldn't let her think I was too eager.

_**20 minutes later…**_

_**Knock, knock. **_"Hello Rosie, haven't heard from you in a while." Grandma Magdalena said pulling me into a hug. Aww, she still so cute and small.

"Hey grandma, I've been gone." She nodded. After about 5 more minutes of catching up I walked into Alex's room. I didn't see her, but I noticed her room was exactly how I remembered it. Walls decorated with posters, bed in the middle of the room, same old soft shag carpet, video games and TV in front of the bed, her guitar in the corner, sharpies spread out over the desk, and four book shelves that were filled with music. I remember the time we skipped school to listen to every CD she had. We didn't even make it through half of them. "Well you're early." Alex said walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair. She was wearing jeans, converse (I think she loved those things), and a black tanktop.

"What are you talking about? I'm like 30 minutes late."

"Yeah, but I figured out that when you say you'll be there at this certain time, it takes longer." I smiled at her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh not here; let's go walking." She picked up a black and yellow hat and placed in on her head backwards. She's so cute when she wears hats like that. We were on our way outside when Grandma yelled 'don't be back to late'. The walk started out nice until mosquitoes tried to eat my legs. Uh huh, kill me because I like to be cute and wear shorts.

"Where the fuck are they coming from?" Alex just laughed at me. "This isn't funny, it's like an army."

"You want to get my car and just drive somewhere so your legs don't get devoured by that army?" I poked out my lip and nodded. Then we turned around to walk back, but another mosquito got me so I started running. "Wow, you're faster then I remember." She said out of breath.

"Nuh uh, remember when you took me to the fair and I chased you."

"You had a short cut."

"No, you were just too into getting away you didn't notice it." She nodded.

"Ok, you one point, me none."

Alex's POV

I'm sitting inside my car in an abandon parking lot talking to Rosie. I miss doing things like this. She told me about her older sister and I told her about things that happened here, including Miley. "You're dating Miley?" _**why did she seem so surprise?**_

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that." She just looked down. "Hey, do you want to play a game?"

"Ooh what game?"

"21 questions" she seemed confused. "We ask each other questions and we both have to answer them truthfully."

"Ok"

"Alright, I'll start first… did you date anyone when you were in Mississippi?"

"No" Wow, really? "Um, do you really like Miley?"

"Yeah, how many people have you had sex with in your life?"

"One" she's totally lying now. "Have you done anything with her?"

"No, how many people have you kissed on the lips in your life?"

"3, do you think I'm hotter than Miley?"

"Yes" Miley was too cute to be hot "Are these all gonna be about Miley?"

"I'm not sure yet. Were you happy or sad to see me when I came back?"

"Neither" I wasn't feeling anything; I guess I was just shocked she was back. "Do you still have that penguin and the necklaces I gave you?" She nodded.

"Do you want yours back?"

"Yes" she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Thank you" I put it on and she showed me the one she was still wearing. "Have you tooken that off since we were over?"

"No"

Miley's POV

_**Why am I treating her like this? **_She's been so sweet to me, even when I leave her all horny and pissed. I mean, she obviously really likes me. Otherwise she wouldn't have turn down those girls. Especially Sarah who has left my girl with two hickies that haven't came off her neck yet. _**What the hell did she do? **_I should call her and tell her everything and if she doesn't like it then we're done. Yup, that's what I'm doing. Wait… I shouldn't say these kinds of feelings over the phone. I'll go and tell her.

Alex's POV

"What question are we at now?" I asked.

"I'm at 16, you're at 17. Do you want to kiss me right now?"

"Yes" damn it, I should have lied "How badly do you want to kiss me right now?" she probably wouldn't even answer that one.

"Insanely bad" I think I just got turned on, "If I were to try and have sex with you right now, would you let me?"

"I don't know… That summer on the hill when you broke up with me, was any of what you said true?"

"….no…" I knew it, well hoped it. "Are you still in love with me?"

"Yes, were you ever in love with me?"

"Yes, do you still sniff sharpies for fun?

"No, now it's for the scent. Why did you come back?"

"I wanted us to be together again. Could we ever be together again?"

"I'm not sure…" the silence in the car began to grow. I got out of the car and pulled her out. Then got on top of the car and I wrapped her up in my arms. She didn't reject me. She just snuggled it to me as I sang softly to her.

Miley's POV

"Hello Grandma Magdalena."

"It's just Grandma sweetie."

"Oh yeah, sorry grandma. Um, is Alex home?" she shook her head.

"She's out with Rosie, but you could wait here if you want." I walked in and sat on the couch. I know that bitch is not out with my girlfriend. She better not touch her. "You seem tense, what's wrong?"

"Well my girlfriend is out with the school's biggest bi… I mean, bad person." _**Really Miley, bad person? Did you just go back in time and get all your insults from preschool?**_

"Oh you mean Rosie. No, you're wrong. Rosie is as sweet as sugar." Oh no, now she's even brain washed Grandma. "But I can see why you're so worry about them together."

"Thanks for being on my si… wait, why do you think I'm worried?"

"Well Alex just stopped sobbing over Rosie when the first week of school came. It's clear she still has feelings for her. And yeah she probably wouldn't do anything because she likes you so much, but I don't know about that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know? Alex use to be in love with Rosie, I'm not sure if she still is though." She can't be. She was supposed to love me, I was supposed to be the one to kiss her and to sleep with her, it was supposed to be not Rosie.

Just then a car pulled up in the driveway and in walked the two just laughing. Ugh, I hate her! "Okay, so there's pizza in the kitchen if you guys are hungry, I am off to bed." She must've known something was about to happen.

"Alright, night Grandma" I hugged her, Rosie did the same, and then Alex kissed grandma on the cheek.

"So who's hungry?" Alex said rushing to the kitchen. I just stared at Rosie and she stared at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She smiled then walked off into the kitchen. Man, I hate that skank. I walked into the kitchen to find them just talking about nothing in particular. After a couple of slices of pizza, some random comments, and not so sneaky glares, Rosie decided to leave. Alex hugged her before Rosie got in her car and took off. Once she led me to her room and closed the door, I finally spoke.

"What the hell were you doing with her?"

"Just talking"

"Yeah right" she walked up to me and pulled me to sit down on the bed. Then she looked deep into my eyes.

"Miley, what happened to you?" I couldn't speak. Her eyes were piercing into me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened to the girl last year? The one who used to laugh at corny jokes, the one who used to be so innocent and never hurt herself." _**She knew? **_"Yeah I know, I was talking to your brother one day and he told me he doesn't have a cat." Darn it Jackson, why couldn't you just go with it? She tried to lift up my shirt a little but I stopped her.

"No" but she kept trying until I gave in. Once it was off she stared at my body.

"Why?" was the only thing she said. I couldn't do this; I can't just tell her everything when I feel like such a freak. I picked up my shirt and ran out of the room. Normally the other person would just have let me go, but Alex chased me. When I was trying to open my door she closed it immediately and pushed me up against it so I couldn't open it again. "Answer me Miley, why?" I felt a small chill, I wasn't wearing a shirt. She noticed too and backed away a little so I could put it back on.

"Because of you" she looked confused.

"What are you talking about Miley? I haven't done anything to hurt you, and I wouldn't because I care about you too much."

"Yes you have…"

"What have I done?" she had so many thoughts running through her head; you could see it in her eyes.

"You slept with my bestfriend, when you knew I liked you."

"I was pissed at you… wait, you liked me?" _**huh, I thought she knew that.**_

"Don't act like you didn't know, I know Rosie told you. Wait, she was probably too busy screwing your brains out." She still looked as if she didn't know what I was talking about. "And why were you mad at me?"

"Because I liked you and you were too busy dancing and fucking Oliver." _**What? I never did anything with him. **_"And no, she didn't tell me a thing. She only said you were crushing on Oliver or something like that."

"Ew, I never liked that jerk. And who told you we slept together? I never let any of him go into any of me." She laughed. "What?"

"You could just say you guys never fucked."

"No, I don't need to use those bad words." She just smiled. "What now?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just good to hear you like me. I thought I was going solo in this relationship."

"Wait, so you really like me?" she nodded

"What, did you think it was just for fun?"

"…sex" she shook her head.

"I'm not that kind of girl."

"I can't believe Rosie lied to me. She was supposed to be one of the people I truly trusted. I can't believe you fell in love with her."

"Ugh, grandma needs to stop telling people my business. But if you're wondering why, it's because… well, there's more to her than you know."

"Yea I bet. Maybe sexual diseases, face flaws underneath all that makeup, mor…"

"Hey, just because we're not together doesn't mean I'm going to let you talk about her in my face." _**Wow, what did Rosie do to lose this girl? She was still protecting her even though they were apart.**_

"So did she love you too?" Alex was leading me back in the house.

"Actually yeah, I don't know when though." I never thought she could love anyone other than herself. We were finally back in her room.

"So did you guys really just talk?"

"Yup, it was basically about catching up."

"Why'd you guys break up?" she closed the door and stood by it not facing me.

"She didn't want me getting to close to her… she thought if I did I could destroy her."

"What do you mean by 'destroy'?"

"As in break her. If you love someone and they hurt you, it kills you. If a random person hurts you, it's like a scratch." I understood that more than anybody. She turned back around to me and sat beside me. "You know, you never did give me a real reason for why you hurt yourself."

"I-I did it to deal with liking you." Why does she always look confused? "I got hurt pretty bad last year over you and this made that pain go away."

"Do you still do it?"

"I haven't done it today, so I'm not sure." She picked up my wrist and kissed the cut that lay there. Then it all became a blur. **Blink**, my clothes are gone.

**Blink**, she's kissing every cut I've ever made on myself.

**Blink**, our lips are touching.

**Blink**, she's between my legs.

**Blink**, I'm screaming.

**Blink**, my body relaxes.

**Blink**, my head is in her chest under the covers.

**Blink**, she's smiling at me.

**Blink**, it's dark.

**0= I'm not really into putting any sex scenes in this fic, so I'm just going to skim through them like I did this one. I think it's been too much Miley, Rosie, and Alex. Don't get me wrong I love drama, but that's not the only thing in this world. Maybe I'll talk a little more about Demi and Lily. And I completely forgot about Harper, Teddy, and that random chick who likes to screw Alex and leave her lonely. Ooh, gives me new ideas. Chapter 7 on the way! =0**


	7. Chapter 7

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 7

Teddy's POV

This is the worst news I could hear. _**Miley and Alex are dating…**_ Well, probably not the worst news. But I'm a teenager, what do you expect? We exaggerate. "Move out of my way PJ!"

"Mom, needs someone to watch Charlie while she's at yoga and dad's at work."

"Then you do it." I said pushing him out of the way. As weird as it sounds, I was in the hall looking at Alex and Miley be all lovie dovie. Ugh, I hate them… well I hate Miley.

"I can't, I'm busy."

"Oh come on, your never really busy."

"Yes I am, I…" I cut him off

"Playing your guitar in our basement or eating new snacks you and Emmett make isn't being busy. It's being bored." He started walking off.

"I'm busy, like I said." He knew I was right, but I guess I would be stuck with her. Just then Ivy came up to me.

"Hey T, what did your bro want?" I finally broke my gaze away from them.

"Oh um, me to babysit. Can you come over I really don't feel like doing it alone?"

"Sure, I love little Charlie." Then she finally remembered why she came over. "Oh T, I almost forgot to tell you that we have a very cute and very young substitute in biology."

"Ooh, what's his name?"

"I don't know, but I heard he's like a genius. Only went through like two years of college."

"That's cool." As quick as I was interested, I was just as quickly bored again. Ivy looked at what I was staring at.

"Get over her!" I faced her again.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't know her."

"T, you don't know her either. Gawking over someone for like six years and finally being bold enough to pin them to their car is not knowing someone. It's just weird." I threw my books inside my locker and slammed it shut. It got a little bit of attention, even from Alex. She raised an eyebrow at me. I waved and she nodded back. "She's unavailable, as always. So how about we just go out tonight after your parents get home and see if we can find someone to take your mind off of this obsession."

"It's not an obsession." She pointed to my notebook that I was holding. It read: Mrs. Teddy Alex Russo. "Who put that there?" she just smiled at me.

"I swear if you weren't my friend…" then she put her arm around me and told me about all the guys we were gonna meet tonight. If you didn't already know, I'm bi alongside my very straight best friend.

Lily's POV

"Did you hear about the 'super cute' substitute in biology?" I asked Demi. She was walking me to class.

"No, and I don't care to hear when I got you." She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Tell me again why I don't claim her as my girlfriend. Yeah, I know it's stupid. We basically are together, but I don't want to be too sure with people you know. That's why I don't do anything besides kiss, go on dates, and hold hands with her. Ugh, that still makes her my girlfriend. But she knows were not together, and that pisses her off. She lets me flirt and talk to other people to keep my options open even though I know it kills her. Something hasn't really happened to make her girlfriend material, I guess. Maybe because she's a pushover. Probably, I mean she does let people walk over her sometimes.

"I got to go." I kissed her cheek and was about to walk in class when she pulled me back. "Let go babe, I got to go."

"Can we hangout later?"

"I can't, I have a date tonight… were going dancing." Her grip on me loosened.

"Oh, have a great time."

"Thanks, see ya." I walked in and sat in the back where me and Miley normally sit. I'm such an ass for just treating her like this. She just has to prove me that she's worth it that she wants me and I know tonight she won't again.

Rosie's POV

"That bitch!" I screamed. We were behind the school bleachers smoking.

"Who, me?" Joanie looked pointing to herself.

"No not you, Miley." She just shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just" she blew out the smoke and passed the joint to me "… Alex could have been yours again if you would have just gone after her when you came back."

"Whatever… it's not over." I let the smoke run through my lungs before blowing out.

"What are you thinking?" she took the last drag and stomped it out.

"I'm thinking a little repeat of last year needs to happen." She smirked at me.

"Devious, so what's the plan?"

"Nothing's set yet, but I'll figure something soon. Until then you want to hit the club tonight? I need to have a little fun."

"Yeah" she smiled as we headed back to class. "I can't wait for your plan." You know, I only really consider Joanie as my friend in the whole school. I guess because she has a strong dislike for Miley too.

"What class you headed to?"

"Huh?" she must have been thinking of ways to get Miley.

"What class are you going to?"

"Oh um biology with… Miley." sucks for her "Where you headed?"

"Calculus, I hate it but it's the only class I have with Alex."

"Nice, will there be a little flirting?" I can't believe I was blushing.

"No… there'll be lots of flirting." We finally were back in the building.

"So did you hear about the substitute today, supposed to be a super cutie." Hmm, I don't care. I want Alex.

"Whatever, he's probably old… like in his thirty's and hairy. You know teens, we like to lie." She just laughed before hugging me and running up the steps to class.

"Okay, now it's time to when my girl back."

Miley's POV

"Hey, did you hear about the substitute?" I asked

"You are like the 17th person to ask me that. And no I don't know what he looks like or who he is."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just going to tell you everyone says he's cute and young." She seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, I still don't care." Two minutes later we reached my class.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I said sweetly smiling at Alex. We were standing in the doorway of my class.

"Well I thought I could take you on a romantic picnic." That would be sweet; it was a pretty nice day.

"Aww, but can we do that tomorrow? I promised Lily we would go dancing with her and her date," she looked at me funny as if she were gonna say she didn't want to go. "I told her that because I knew my girlfriend liked me so much that she would go if I asked her and if she didn't, I would give her this puppy dog face I knew she couldn't resist." And then I pouted.

"Put your pout away, you know I can't turn you down." I smiled.

"So we're going?" she nodded. I jumped into her arms and gave her a huge kiss and I didn't care who was gawking at us.

"I just wish Lily didn't date so many people, I know it's killing Demi."

"She's just trying to keep her options open. She doesn't want to get tied down to the wrong person."

"Well she shouldn't just let the right person slip through her fingers either." She cared about her friend so much.

"I'll talk to her, maybe she'll tell me what it will take to be her girlfriend." She still didn't look pleased, but there's was only five more minutes till the bell rang and I was still trying to finish the homework. "Ok?"

"Alright, but tell her don't break my best friend's heart." I nodded kissing her one more last before I took my seat by Lily. Man, I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of the lips.

Alex's POV

I was walking down the now empty hallways when I heard a big thump down the hall. I turned the corner and found Demi banging her head against her locker. "Is this about Lily's date tonight?"

"Miley told you?" I nodded.

"Why is she doing this? What makes me not worthy of being her girlfriend?" she looked me with tears in her eyes. Wow, I never saw Demi cry for any girl, not even for me. She must really like her.

"I don't know, you're amazing. Maybe she just doesn't see it yet." She shook my hand off her shoulder. "Hey, me and Miley are going dancing with her and this date. Why don't you come?"

"What, and be you guys third wheel and her stalker? No, I think I'll pass." She turned away from me but I made her face me again.

"No, so you can tell her straight. That it's you and no one else, or it's everyone and no you." She just looked down. "I'm just saying you need to show her that you're not some little punk that's gonna let people put their hands on her and then let her come back to you and think it's alright."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hell yeah I am." She smiled and hugged me.

"You're the best bestfriend anyone could ever have.

"I know, and so are you." We were still hugging. "Okay, enough of the mushy stuff and head to class."

"Isn't that were you should be?"

"Yeah, but I got Calculus with Rosie. I'm trying to avoid it, but I know somehow I'm gonna end up sitting by her."

"You know if that happens she planned it."

Yeah, well…"

"Hey. Have you heard about the…" I cut her off.

"Demi Lavato, don't you dare go all gossip talk on me."

"Trust me, I wasn't. I just wanted to know if he catches Lily's attention, if you wanted to you know… beat him up until he's ugly and she won't want him." I burst out laughing.

"Of course, I'll help you beat up a substitute teacher. Besides, you're the only person in the world I would be happy to go to jail with." She smiled. "K, see you later tonight."

"Alright" and then she was gone. I walked in the doorway of my class and noticed the whole room full besides the seat next to Rosie. Ok remember Alex, no flirting. "Hey, there sexy." I smiled sitting beside her.

"You must be talking about yourself, beautiful." Damn it Alex. For once can you just not flirt back?

"Aww thanks, now I'm really glad I saved that seat."

"I'm glad too, now I can flirt with that hottest girl in the class." Urgh, damn it, damn it, damn it. And this is one of the reasons why I steer clear of Rosie. This is going to be one long class.

Miley's POV

When Alex left I tried to get more out of Lily, but she wouldn't spill. She knew that as soon as she did, I'd tell Alex who would tell Demi and then Demi would be doing what someone told her and apparently she wanted Demi to think for herself.

"Oh come on, Demi really likes you. Just date her."

"She's not worthy of me dating yet."

"You said yet, so does that mean she'll be worthy to date soon?"

"Miley stop pieces little things together; I'll date her when she's worthy." Uh, she's so dang stubborn. I went back to doing my homework and then made the mistake of looking up again at the time. Only one more minute till the bell rings and still no substitute. Oh my gosh, Teddy Duncan is giving me death glares again. What's her problem? Alex is mine not hers and never will be. Well, unless Teddy drugs her or holds her against her will or… well you get it. Finally Ivy bumped her and whispered something and then Teddy gave me another cold stare before facing the other way. Whatever that girl said probably helped me get through this class a little easier. The bell finally rang, dang it. At least I finished most of it. Just then a guy with black dress pants on, a blue button down that was tucked in his pants and rolled up at the sleeves, a skinny black tie, and shiny dress shoes came in holding a box. His hair was ruffled just a little as if he just got out of bed, but put some gel in it to look like he did it on purpose. He was pretty ripped, you could tell by his toned arms. He wrote his name on the board and then faced us completely. Wow, he really is cute. I could even see Teddy and Lily drooling. Actually he looked like he could be related to someone I knew. I don't know, maybe it was his eyes, his facial features. Oh well. "Well hello class and welcome to biology. I will be your substitute teacher for a week if not permanent. My name is Justin Russo, but just call me Mr. Russo."

**3= I honestly didn't know I was going to add Justin in, but then I thought why not. I might add Max once I find where he can go. By the way Justin is a little older in this story than he is in the show. Dang it… I forgot about Harper again. She'll appear in the next chapter, if I don't forget her again. If you're thinking this chapter was just a waste of time you're wrong. I guess this is a build up chapter; the next one is when things actually happen. 3=**


	8. Chapter 8

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 8

Miley's POV

_**Did he just say Russo?**_

Lily's POV

That guy is so cute, I wonder if he's single. _**Wait, did he say Russo?**_

Teddy's POV

_**Huh, Russo? **_Darn it, there goes another one I can't have.

Ivy's POV

Oh no! Not another one Teddy can obsess over.

Random dude's POV

Why does everyone look so shocked around this room… oh well. I guess this is a great time for me to go back to sleep.

Narrator's POV

"Ok, so to get everyone comfortable I want you to tell a little bit about yourself to me, and I'll do the same to you."

"I'm Mason, I like to get wild." Then he started dancing before sitting back down.

"I'm Teddy, I like to sing."

"I'm Ivy, I like to… be me." Someone tapped the kid two rows in head of me to wake him up.

"Oh um, I'm Grady, I like to sleep."

"TJ, I like doing magic tricks."

"I'm Miley, I like to sing too." Teddy sent another cold stare to Miley, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lily, I like to skateboard and surf."

"I'm Steven, I love to surf too." He pounded Lily's fist.

"I'm Dean, I like to play pranks." Justin laughed at that.

"You sound kind of like my sister." Everyone still wanted to know if it was Alex or not.

"I'm Sarah, I like se… I mean exercise. Yeah, that's what I like."

"My name is also Sarah, and I like making the planet a better place."

"Hey I'm Nick, I like making music."

"Hi I'm Harper, I like crafting."

"What's up I'm Joanie, and I like sports."

"Hey I'm Spencer, I like dancing."

"I'm Nelly, I like reading."

"I'm Gigi, I like being better than everyone." Gigi was only the queen of the school after Rosie left. But now that Rosie was back she had to gain back that status. 'Gertrudge' someone coughed out and everyone started laughing.

"Well, ok. Again I am Justin Russo and I come from a family of five. Born and raised in New York working at a deli shop my family owned called the substation. I like to study and to work hard, because that's what get's you a head in life. And… I think that's it. Yep, okay so let's get to the lesson." Ivy raised her hand. "Yes, Ivy"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 20, going on 21 in November." Then he turned back to the board to write something else on it. All of a sudden Teddy started banging on her desk. "Do you need anything Teddy?"

"Are you single?" he put the chalk down and everyone looked up at him.

"That is not the type of question you ask your teacher, but if you guys need to know… Yes, I have no time for girlfriends." Then he picked back up the chalk. "Ok, no more questions."

Miley's PO V

"So Miles, what do you think of the substitute?" Lily bumped me. As cute as he was, he bored the hell out of me.

"Oh, he's cute"

"Yeah, I thought too." She leaned over more and whispered even softer. "Do you think he'll go for me?"

"No you're a student, he's a teacher." She pouted.

"I bet I can make him forget that."

"What about Demi?"

"I already told you." Dang it, she's still just as stubborn.

"Hey, I was wondering if he could be Alex's older brother."

"Well did she tell you she had any brothers or sisters?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any." Lily shrugged and went back to staring at Mr. Russo. Wait, this is my head and he's only 20. I'm calling him Justin in here since he can't hear me.

"Alright class, we have about three more minutes left. Any more questions you need to ask before you go?" my hand shot in the air so fast.

"Yes, um…"

"Miley"

"Well, yes Miley?"

"Do you have a sister named Alex Russo?" he nodded.

"Yes, but I haven't seen in two years. Why did you ask? Do you know her?"

"Uh yeah, she goes to school here." The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class, but Justin held me back. "Yes J… I mean Mr. Russo?"

"Can you please tell her Justin wants to see her?" I nodded. "And by the way you are her…?"

"Girlfriend." He nodded and smiled before shooing me off. I tried to call Alex, but her phone went straight to voicemail. After five more tries I just sent her a text. I can just see her reaction later.

_**Riiinnnnngggg**_

"Yay, lunch time" Sarah yelled when the bell rang. "Did you know that they put…?" everyone ran out of the class before she could finish her statement. I'm pretty sure that if she did finish it, I'd probably never eat school lunch again.

I walked in the cafeteria to find Alex balancing an empty milk carton on her head and Demi trying to hit it off with a rubber band. "Okay hold still." Alex nodded. And then she shot it off her head perfectly.

"Nice" Alex high fived her and so did a couple of other people. "Okay try again, five bucks says you can't do it."

"You're on" Demi smiled.

"I say ten she can." Dean said laying it in Alex's hand. She placed the carton on her head and closed her eyes shut. When the rubber band released from Demi's hand it hit Alex in the forehead.

"Oww, shit" she yelled rubbing her head.

"Aww you okay little baby?"

"Hey no pain, no gain. Now give up the cash." Demi gave her the five and Alex slid the cash in her pocket before taking a dollar back out and getting a brownie. "Hey, babe" she came up to me smiling and kissing my cheek. "Wanna piece?" I nodded and she broke off half and handed to me, dragging me to the table. I could see Rosie and her little crew making daggers at me. _**Dang, what I do to all of them?**_

"So did you get my message?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Nah, teacher took my phone. Grandma called right in the middle of the class to yell about my secret stash being all over the floor." She whispered the last part. But she was talking about her playboy magazines; I don't think there was a teen that didn't have something like that to hide. I just laughed. "Hey, did Lily like like that substitute teacher guy?" I nodded. _**Why did she want to know that? **_"Hey Demi, its go time" They both stood up.

"Where are you two going?" she just laughed at me.

"We're going to go and beat up that guy so he's no competition for Demi here."

"But Alex…"

"It'll only take a minute babe, just chill." And then they walked out of the cafeteria. At least she'll know now that her brother is here.

Alex's POV

I can't believe we're actually going to beat up some random substitute, so Demi can keep Lily's eyes off of him. "Are you ready?" she nodded and then I opened the door.

I think the wind was knocked out of me at that very second. It can't be him, he's still in college; right?

"Oh my gosh; Alex, Demi" he said coming towards us. I ran out of the room not even looking back. I could hear him calling after me.

Demi's POV

I hadn't seen Alex the rest of the day so as soon as school was over I drove to her house. Knock. Knock. "She's up stairs, won't let me in. Go ahead and try." Grandma said opening the door. I rushed upstairs and opened the door. I thought she said she couldn't get in.

"I unlocked it for you. I only want you in here." I sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Maybe it's too soon to talk about it. We'll talk when you're ready, ok?" she nodded. "But could you do yourself favor?" she looked up at me. "Just talk to him and see what's going on with him and ask about that night."

"Demi, you know I can't…"

"Just try." She looked down. "But until then, get ready for your lucky night with your girl and my… whatever." She laughed and went to take a shower. I left to go get changed. I hope I've got the balls to tell Lily the truth.

Teddy's POV

My brother is such an ass. He says he's busy but all I see is him trying to fix himself up for nothing. "Ooh, got a hot date with your homework?"

"Whatever" he walked into the kitchen.

"Only 20 more minutes till your big sis can leave." I smiled talking to Charlie.

"Bye bye" she smiled back.

"Where are you going in 20 minutes?" Gabe said sitting down to watch TV.

"None of your business." Just then mom walked through the door carrying groceries. "Thank goodness you're home."

"Aww, it's good to feel wanted."

"Uh huh, yeah." I said running up the stairs to change clothes.

Miley's POV

"Hurry up Miley!" Alex yelled through the phone.

"I'm walking in right now." I said shutting the phone. I walked in to the dark club. The music was blasting and people were everywhere. I spotted Alex in her black skinnys, converse (she wears those a lot), a fitted grey short sleeved shirt and this half a heart necklace that she never seems to tell me about.

"Hey cutie" she said pulling me into her. I was wearing short shorts, brown boots, a brown spaghetti strap shirt and don't forget about the tons of accessories. "Oh, don't tell Lily that Demi's coming."

"Why is she coming?"

"To prove to Lily she's worth being her girlfriend."

"Ooh, that's gonna be a show." She nodded. I turned my head for a minute to look for a good place where we could dance when I felt eyes on me. I turned back and found Alex's gawking at my body. "Like what you see?" she shook out of it and looked at my face.

"Um, uh… let's dance." She said pulling me to the middle of the floor.

Teddy's POV

"You ready?" Ivy asked standing in jeans, a sparkly top, and a leather jacket.

"Yeah, let's go." I gripped her hand and led her to my car.

The drive there was all about who we were gonna meet and how much fun we were gonna have. Finally when we arrived we almost ran across the parking lot to quickly get in. that didn't really help me, seeing that I was wearing a short skirt. The club was so hot, but so cool at the same time. I can't imagine what's gonna happen tonight.

Grandma's POV

I heard a soft knock on my door. Who the hell is that interrupting me and my wrestling? I opened the door wide to find Justin standing there in just sweatpants. Wow, as wimpy as that kid use to look, he really grew out of that. "Hello grandma."

"Hello"

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Oh, just get inside and put a shirt on."

"Yes mam" he said pulling a big white one out of his pocket and putting it on.

"So what brings you to this side of the world?"

Demi's POV

"Ok, you are going to win your girl over tonight." I said sitting in my car by myself. What do I do? What do I do? My phone started vibrating.

**Come on Dem, she's n here**

I shut the phone closed and sat in the car a little longer before finally walking inside. This is it.

Lily's POV

Here I was on my date with PJ (yeah, the one that worked at that weird chicken place) dancing in his arms. He was really happy. I could literally feel just how happy, 'it' was poking me in the back. I was swaying into him. His hands on my hips are body's moving to the beat. If this felt so good, why did I feel like this? I don't feel happy, I feel like it's all just an act.

I wish Demi was…

**=E Don't know why I keep leaving stuff off like that. It's like cliffhangers, but not really good ones. Just to make this clear. I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT HARPER, I PURPOSLLY CHOSE NOT TO ADD HER RIGHT NOW. That's it, bye. =E**

**P.S. how would you feel if I just quit on this story right now?**

**P.S.S. not like I'm going to.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 9

_Lily's POV_

_Here I was on my date with PJ (yeah, the one that worked at that weird chicken place) dancing in his arms. He was really happy. I could literally feel just how happy, 'it' was poking me in the back. I was swaying into him. His hands on my hips are body's moving to the beat. If this felt so good, why did I feel like this? I don't feel happy, I feel like it's all just an act. _

_I wish Demi was…_

Then she walked in wearing tight pants, tall leather black boots, and a leather jacket that was rolled up at the sleeves. I watched as she walked over to the bar and talked to the lady behind the counter. The girl was obviously flirting with her, but she didn't even pay attention. After she got her drink she downed it and started walking to me. I don't think she was exactly walking to me but she was headed in my direction. "Dude she's hot!" some random guy said out loud getting a couple of nods from his friends.

And finally she was standing face to face with me. I guess PJ didn't even notice. "You're really here with him?" I couldn't get the word 'yes' out for some reason so I just nodded. She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Lily, even you know I'm better than this guy."

"Well maybe she doesn't think so." Finally PJ was noticing all this.

"Back off loser, I wasn't talking to you." This is not going good.

"No she's my girl, so you back off." Wait, when did I become his girl?

"I'm not you're…"

"She's not you're girl jackass!" Demi yelled back. Thank you for making that clear. "She's mine." Why do people keep claiming me? "Aren't you?" she looked down at me and held my hands in hers. Aww, she's not being a pushover anymore.

"Demi, I uh…"

"See, she's not yours so just go back to where you came from." He said standing in front of me as if to protect me. What was he doing, Demi wouldn't hurt me. She turned around. Well so much for not being a pushover. "You want to stay here or go somewhere else?" he smiled.

"Hey asshole" I heard Demi's voice and then as soon as he turned around she punched him right in the jaw.

"Holy shit!" I heard Alex yell until I saw her and Miley walk up to us. "I saw the whole thing. Go Demi!" she said patting her on the back.

"You bitch!" PJ yelled lying on the floor clutching his jaw in his hand.

"Yeah whatever" was the last thing she said before grabbing my hands and leading me outside the club. "I'm sorry for screwing up your night."

"You didn't screw up anything" she just looked at me. "Hey, do you want to go on a real date right now?"

"So what we were doing before was fake dates." I shook my head.

"No, it's just those dates weren't with my girlfriend. Those were with someone who had the potential to be one." She lifted me in her arms and started spinning me around. Best night ever.

Teddy's POV

I bumped Ivy who was flirting with some stranger… again! When would she learn that one of them could kidnap us? "What T?" she seemed annoyed. I just pointed at Alex who was dancing pretty damn sexy with Miley in the middle of the room. "Just ignore the… what are they doing, it's like their screwing in front of everyone." Thanks Ivy that really gets my mind of her.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, want anything?" I asked, but she was already facing the guy again. Best friends are always there, huh? I'm starting think that's all bull.

I ordered a fruit punch and looked out to the crowd. I saw a little scene happing over where Alex was. I walked over and found Demi yelling at… PJ? What was he doing here? She was yelling and so was he, then she turned around and not even seconds later she looked at him again and punched him in the face. He went straight down holding his jaw. Damn, girl's got a good right hook on her.

After they left I went to help him up but he just pushed me away and walked angrily to a seat in the far back. "You need any help getting up?" a hand reached out for me to grab, which I took gladly because if I made one wrong move in this skirt, it would be in two.

"Thank you" I said smiling, it was Nick from the Russo's guy class.

"No problem, but why would your brother push you?"

"It looks like he just got his girl stolen by another girl who punched him in the jaw."

"Wow, that seems pretty bad." I nodded "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I was supposed to be hanging out with Ivy, but she seems to have better things to do." I said quickly glaring at her, which she didn't even bother paying attention to. "Why you here?"

"I needed to get away from my brother and his girlfriend."

"I thought you had three brothers?"

"I do, one, Frankie, is sleeping at his friends house. The other one, Kevin, is at college. And Joe who is probably screwing his girlfriend Ashley while everyone is out." Well that sucks. "Hey, since we're both pretty bored you just want to hang out for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I guess we can dance." He took my hand and led me to a spot. I just swayed softly; I couldn't let him see I couldn't dance. But unfortunately he figured out anyway. "You can dance can you?" I shook my head and he laughed. "I'm not that great a dancer either."

"Yeah, but I'm probably worst." He smiled at me. He's kind of cute. I think I would have noticed a lot sooner if I wasn't so stuck up on Alex.

"If my dancing is better than yours, then I'll purposely dance worst." Then I actually started to move. I guess I was dancing badly because he stared doing the 'sprinkler'. I busted out laughing accidently bumped into the person next to me.

"I'm sorry" I turned to tell the person.

"It' o… Teddy? What are you doing here?" Harper stood smiling, Jeremy was closely behind her. Was everyone from school here? I pointed to Nick and he waved.

"Now what are you doing here?" she pointed to Jeremy and then she mouthed 'he finally asked me out'. I gave her a thumbs up and turned back to Nick who was now dancing like an Egyptian. Best night ever.

Harper's POV

I have to remember to thank Alex tomorrow. I mean she was the one who finally convinced Jeremy to ask me out. He told me everything. How he was nervous around me and Alex saw how I was nervous around him too. So one day she just walked up to him and said 'grow some balls and ask the girl out'. Not the nicest choice of words, but it sure did get through to him. I'm glad it did. Wait there she is right there, maybe I could thank her now? Nah, her and Miley look to comfortable slowly swaying along to the medium fast tempo. "So what can I get you to drink?" Jeremy asked.

"A sprite" he ordered one sprite and one coke, before we stared to talking again. "So how long have you liked me?" I asked him.

"Since Pop con. Is it weird that I use to just stare at you in science class?"

"Nah, I did it too." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Best night ever.

Justin's POV

"I was looking for a job far away from my parents after I finished college. After them kicking Alex out I couldn't be near them anymore. Max stayed though, he was just too young to live on his own even if he fully agreed with me." Grandma nodded.

"I understand." She took a big bite out of some leftover pizza. "So are you here for Alex?"

"Yes, I just need to tell her I'm sorry for not doing anything that night." She nodded again.

"Well she's not here right now, but you need to talk to her even she doesn't want to listen. If you don't she'll always think of you as 'the brother who gave up on her' and you don't want to be that." I couldn't let Alex think of me like that. I didn't give up on her; I just was confused about everything. "You should go now." I got up and walked to the door but then she called my name.

"Yes"

"Don't ambush her at school that will just piss her off." I nodded walking out the door. I started finishing my remaining mile down the street when I realized I parked my car in the opposite direction. Well I guess this was a good start on my first day here. I've catched up with my grandma, I teach in the same school Alex goes to, and now I know where she lives so I could finally talk to her. Not the best night ever, but it came close to it.

Ivy's POV

I've gotten six numbers since I've been here and it's only be 2 hours. Wait, where's Teddy? I looked around avoiding the guy in front of me to look for my bestfriend. After finding her dancing with Nick I started shaking my head. What have I told that girl about dancing in front of cute guys? I guess he didn't care though, because he was looking just as bad. Whatever, back to guy number seven. "Hey cutie" he smiled down at me.

"Hello beautiful" he said in a deep voice. Best night ever.

Miley's POV

Alex arms were wrapped around my waist and mine around her neck. The song was pretty fast for us to be dancing so slowly but it didn't matter to me. With her looking into my eyes, holding me like this, felt like the world had stopped and we we're the only ones left. "Why are you smiling so much?" she said grinning.

"Because of you" She bent down a little and kissed me. Her lips being pressed softly against mine was like having dessert for dinner. "What was that for?"

"For you being you, smiley miley" I smiled. She always said things like this but I never really truly understood them. But like I said nothing mattered, as long as I was with her. "You want anything to drink?" I nodded. "K, be right back" the moment she left I realized I was in the middle of the floor without her. Her warmth was gone and I felt so lonely. I walked over to couch and just watched the people dancing. Next thing I know a kiss is planted on my cheek and a pepsi is dangling in front of my face. I grab it and start drinking fiercely. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was until the cool fizzy liquid touched my tongue. Before I could turn around to see why she still wasn't sitting next to me and silver chain was put around my neck. At the end was a heart shaped locket. "My grandma gave me an old one that meant nothing to her, so I sold it and bought you this one." Inside was really small writing that I couldn't read. "No, you read it from the back."

On the back was a hole that looked to be like one of those peep holes in a door. I looked through it and read the words out loud.

"_My actions do not speak for me_

_My lungs do not breathe for me_

_My heart does not beat for me_

_Only you can make me real."_

"Did you write that?" she nodded

"I didn't want to put in something that everyone normally has in a locket."

"It's beautiful" she smiled.

"Just like the girl wearing it." Then she kissed me again, not pulling back until we were both in need of air. Best. Night. Ever.

Alex's POV

Here I was just sitting on a couch in a club with Miley in my arms. Yeah sure it was late and not the most romantic place to give her that locket, but who cares. Any place can be romantic with her. "I…"

"What is it Miley?" I said sitting up to see her face and little better.

"I love you Alex. I've always have." She's lying.

"Real funny Miley" I said laughing. Then she got up and looked dead in my eyes.

"I'm not kidding Alex. Ever since 4th grade when you stuck up for me after all the kids kept calling me a hillbilly and made fun of my accent."

_**Flashback…**_

_She was crying in the corner. The teacher wasn't in the room and everyone just chanted 'hillbilly'. "Leave her alone jerks" I yelled pushing through the crowd of kids._

"_You better stay away from her Alex, she's going to infect you with her hillbilly-ness." One of the kids said to me. Really? Even though we were in 4__th__ grade, I knew that that was stupid._

"_I rather catch that then germs from you bugger eating freaks." About twelve kids walked away. Wow, I really didn't know they actually ate their buggers. "And what are you guys still standing here for?" all the rest walked away except for one, Jake Ryan._

"_I'm not scared of you Alex." I turned back to him. The whole class was staring now. Then he started chanting hillbilly again, but the rest of the class was silent. They all saw my fists tighten. "Are you gonna hit me? Ooh, this little girl is gonna hit…" he went down quickly and started crying. I shook my fist. The pain hurt, but it didn't beat how great I felt for shutting that jerk up._

"_Are you okay?" I said sticking my hand out for her to reach._

"_Better now." She smiled at me and I smiled back. The lunch bell rang and we walked all the way to the cafeteria together. She sat with me and Demi (Lily wasn't there that year, she was with her mom). "Thanks for…"_

"_It's no problem, I promise." She smiled again. "You want some of my brownie?" she nodded and took half._

"_Alex Russo" I hear a hard stern voice calling my name. I'm afraid to look up so I don't pay attention. "I now you can hear me." I take a small peek and see the teacher with Jake by his side. "Come along to the principal's office. You're in big trouble." He said pointing his finger at me. I walk off leaving my food behind and as I'm walking out the door I see Miley's face. She's giving me a concern look and I just smile at her, her smile returns. I like her like that, all smiley and what not. Hey, smiley miley! I should start calling her that._

"_Why did you punch Jake in his nose?" the principal asked. I wasn't even paying attention. I was thinking of Miley's eyes. "Alex?"_

"_Huh"_

"_Why did you punch this boy in the nose?"_

"_Uh, he was bullying some girl." That was the half truth. The other half was to make me look incredibly heroic in front of her. I think it went well._

"I understand if you don't want to say it back." She looked down. "A lot of people must not mean it when they say it to you." This girl new me to well, Maybe she did love me and I was just too blind to see it.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm not, not saying it because of that. I just don't feel comfortable with saying it right now." She nodded and just smiled at me. See even when she just said she loved me and I didn't say it back, she still gives me that smile. "With that smile, I'm sure I'll say it soon." She kissed me and the world seemed to disappear around us. This is the best night e…

"Oh hey Alex… and Miley" Rosie smiled standing before us with Joanie and a couple other girls on her side. Ok, let me change that to a great beginning to the worst night ever that would be coming soon.

**= If you really like this chapter clap your hands. **clap, clap**. If you really like this chapter clap your hands. **clap, clap**. If you really like some drama, go and tell it to your mama. If you're looking for some drama, it'll come. I PROMISE! Until then, its sleepy time… =**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't get too confused when I make Miley only cuss in her mind and not out loud. That's just the type of person I wanted her to be.**

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 10

Miley's POV

You have got to be kidding me. Why is she always around? Alex waved to her while I just sat there huddled in her arms. "What are you guys doing here?" she said sweetly. Even then she still seemed like the bitch I knew too well.

"We were just…"

"It's none of your business." I said cutting Alex off.

"Wow Miley, what's the matter with you sweetie? You got your monthly gift or something?" have I mentioned I hate this chick? Because I do, I really really do.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really, just came to have fun." She nodded. Then the conversation went quiet. Everyone started to look around.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" Alex shouted in the middle of it all and took off.

"Aren't you going to go follow her to see if she's with some other girl?" Rosie mocked me. She knew I didn't trust Alex alone. Truth is I just didn't trust her alone with Rosie.

"Nope, as long as you're in view of me I know everything is okay." She just smirked at me.

"Whatever" she said walking the opposite direction Alex went. I just sat there waiting patiently playing with my necklace. I couldn't stop reading the inside. _**She wrote this just for me.**_

After seven minutes of waiting, I stood up walked to the bathroom. I looked to the opposite side of the club to see Rosie's posy and a redhead sitting behind them. Okay, so Rosie wasn't in the bathroom macking on my girl. Maybe Alex just got a little sick. I opened the door and looked into the pitch black area. _**Was this supposed to be like this?**_ I flicked the lights on and found out my answer.

Alex's POV  
>I burst through the bathroom doors. I'm so glad I got out of that silence. It was really starting to freak me out. I walked to the mirror to take a look at myself until I realized I really did have to use the bathroom. After taking a quick wiz I washed my hands and the light cut off. "What the…?" then a body pressed against mine and turned me around. "Babe, not here" I heard a small giggle before the figures lips came in contact with mine. I felt her smile into the kiss and I smiled back. "Hey, did you change your lip gloss?" she shook her head and went back to kissing me.<p>

"We shouldn't be…" she grabbed my hand and places it in her shorts. Screw it, she's here I'm here that's good enough for me. I moved from her lips and start sucking on her pulse point as my fingers just toy with her. I can hear whimpering, but that's not like Miley. Miley moans and should I add this… yes I should; VERY LOUDLY! It's like my favorite part of sex. "I want to hear you." I feel her lips go to my ear.

"I'll give you want you want when I get what I want." She whispers before biting on my earlobe. What she said was barley heard but I tried my best to hear it. Her body shakes as I move my fingers faster and faster. It's almost as if I have to hear her moan for me to breath, or live. Finally it's comes out, but it's still too soft. I can feel that's she already came but I still didn't hear what I want to hear. Finally I slow down and standup. Damn this bathroom is so dark that I can't even tell if she's still in front of me. I reach forward and feel her arm. She's been biting on it to silence herself. "Hey, no fair." There was a soft giggle. "I don't think anyone would have heard you, the music is blasting." She still didn't speak. She just unzipped my pants and slid down my legs. Her tongue taunted me as I slid my hands into her hair. Then my hands froze. Miley's hair wasn't straight, it was curly. Not too long ago her lips tasted like vanilla and honey and now they tasted like cherries. It had to be Miley though, right? The soft giggle, the biting on my ear, the shyness that people might hear us. She had a tight grip on me and I couldn't really get lose, but hey I wasn't completely trying either. "Miles?" the person didn't stop. "Miles?" finally they looked up, but I still couldn't see the face. Then one of the worst things happened. The lights went on and in walked Miley.

"What the fuck Alex?" I think that's the first time I've ever heard her cuss.

"I thought…"

"What, you thought that tramp was me?" She said pointing down at the girl. I didn't want to look down; I didn't want to see the person I just gave myself to. Which one would be worst, screwing Rosie or some random chick? Defiantly random chick, wait no… then I'll have to explain myself more. Why didn't I just cut on the lights to see if it was her? Fucking idiot! "So you're just not going to answer me?" nope, whatever I would have said to her would just have pissed her off more. I have to wait for her to calm down. Until then she won't really care about what I have to say. Rosie (of course it was her) stood up and started fixing her clothes.

Miley's shoulders tensed up and her eyes filled with some many tears. This is exactly how I hurt her last time, sleeping with her bestfriend. I guess its worst now, seeing that we're together and I just slept with her enemy. "Babe can I just explain this to you?" Rosie tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear to pull my pants up. I looked down to see they were still on the floor. I dropped down and picked them up and rushed to Miley who pushed me back.

"Don't talk to me or touch me anymore. I don't want to hear your lame excuse for letting this bitch that broke your heart back into your life."

"I would be pissed and snap back at those names you're calling me. But I'm just too tired from what Alex did to me. I see MY girl has still got it." Rosie smirked at Miley and blew a kiss to me. That must have set Miley off because she started charging at Rosie. I jumped in front of her and held her back.

"Don't do this, please don't" she looked at me confused. I couldn't let her fight Rosie, she would be killed. Miley can't fight worth a shit.

"So now you're sticking up for her? Fine, fuck it and fuck you Alex." Before she turned around to run out of the bathroom she smacked me hard across the face and ripped the necklace from her neck. Tears were rolling down my cheeks; not from the hit but the way she looked at me. I picked up the necklace and put it in my pocket, and then I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips kiss my shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay, you're with me now." Are you fucking serious! I pushed her away.

"You just fucked up the best thing that happened to me." She just came closer to me.

"She wasn't meant for you Alex, I was." Is she out of her pretty little mind?

"No you weren't, you proved that to me the day we broke up."

"It was a mistake, I was scared…" I couldn't look at her anymore.

"Yeah I bet it was, just like it was mistake when I said I loved you." I pulled the necklace off and threw it at her. "I really thought you changed Rosie, I guess it was a mistake to think that too." She moved even closer to me.

"Alex, please don't do this… I love you." Everything seemed to stop. I was so confused. I've been dying to hear her say it but now that she has I can't stand to hear it come out of her mouth.

"No you don't!" I shouted. She was in tears. "If you did, you wouldn't keep hurting me like this." Even when we broke up she wasn't crying this hard.

"I do love you Alex; please just let me show you." I kept shaking my head. I'm going to break her, just like she did me.

"Man, when you said you put up a front I didn't believe you. I thought you truly were just a bitch… but now, seeing this…" I started laughing. "You're so pathetic." Her heart was crumbling at this. How am I doing this to her?

"Alex, please" she tried to grab for my hand but I yanked back.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit. I can't believe I actually wanted to be with you." Her tears seemed to make a puddle beneath her. Stop Alex, she's broken. Just leave. I turned to walk out but I looked back at her and said one more thing. "How does it feel to be the one broken?"

I walked out of the club in a rush. What time is it? 12:54. I should get home. I rushed into my car and started to drive down the road. Before I stopped and let my forehead hit the steering wheel. Why did I just do that to her? "I'm such a fucking idiot!" I have to apologize, I have to forgive her, and I have to love her. No, no I don't. She hurt me and now I hurt her. We're equal. Ugh, I hate myself.

I pulled out my phone and texted Rosie 'can we talk?' after fifteen minutes of waiting I decided she wouldn't answer me. I started driving again, not really paying attention to where I was going until I ended up at Miley's house. Then my phone vibrated. The message read.

_Fuck off Alex; you've done enough talking already._

I guess I have. I opened the door and heard hard-core music blasting loud. It was coming from Miley's room, but Miley didn't listen to that. What if she's? …no she stopped. But I hurt her again, so she might… Why am I thinking over this? I started banging on the door furiously. After like thirty knocks Mr. Stewart came to the door. There was so much hate in his eyes. "You've got some nerve coming here after what you did to my daughter."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart, I really am and now I'm trying to make it right." I said trying to walk in, but his arm stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. This is your second time hurting her this bad; I'm not letting you get another shot."

"Look Mr. Stewart, I understand that but I just wanted to check if she's okay."

"She's perfectly fine if she's away from you." Okay this is getting annoying. She's probably up there hurting herself and he wouldn't know a thing.

"Just let me in" he shook his head and tried to close the door but I held it open with my foot. He opened it back up and tried to push me back but the moment the door was open I squeezed right through and ran upstairs. He was chasing after me but he wasn't fast enough. He should have listened to his mom when she said lay off the pie and pork reigns. "Miley!" I banged on the door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Please open up" just then Jackson walked out of his room eating a hotdog.

"What's up Alex? Is her door locked again?" I nodded. He pulled a key out of his pocket. I just gave him a weird look.

"It's for when I want to go through her st…"

"Ok yea, more unlocky less talky." He nodded and unlocked the door. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was a naked guy lying across her bed sleeping. What the Fuck? "Hey jackass" he stirred a little but looked at me. "Get out of my girl's bed!" I pointed to the door. I picked up his clothes and threw them out the window. And pushed him out of the room. As I turned to close the door I heard a small noise in the bathroom. I rushed inside to find Miley naked lying in her own blood. Four bloody razors were spreaded around the floor. And there were about twenty-six cuts across her body. I knelt down by her side. "Miley, Miley please get up." Jackson walked in after hearing me and his hotdog fell out of his mouth before he whipped out his phone and started dialing the ambulance. After hanging up with them he bent down near her side and held her hand.

"Miles get up. Please" tears were streaming down our faces as she didn't move. I could feel her heart still beating but it seemed to be get distant by the second.

"Miley please, I love you" after the words came out of my mouth I realized how true they were. This is how Rosie must have felt when I didn't say it to her. Like shit, like I didn't even deserve to be in the presents of this person. Like I'm not even worthy to say these words. I'm messed up really bad.

"What the…?" Mr. Stewart stood there looking down at his daughter. "You!" he shouted pointing at me. Then he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me down stairs.

"Dad, it wasn't Alex's fault. She found Miley like that." Jackson ran after us.

"Yes it is, she drove my little sweet heart to it." He threw me out the house and slammed the door shut.

"Please opened the door, I need to be near her."

"Go home Alex, you've done enough already." I heard his voice through the door. It was a little bit softer. That's the second time I heard that tonight, I don't know what I'd do if I heard it again. I walked into my car and just sat there as the E. R. people put Miley in the back off the truck. Her body was still motionless. I drove to the hospital behind the truck, but not to close that Mr. Stewart would notice. I hope she's okay. I can't lose her, not now.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had writer's block. Everything I typed seemed boring. So yeah, that's it until next chapter. By the way, thx random person who says I was spelling Lily's name wrong. I'll keep that in mind when she shows up in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you think that Alex was an ass to treat Rosie like that in the last chapter, I'm sorry. I just wanted her to hurt her a little, but once I read it over I thought 'that was really cruel Alex'. But now that I finally settled in from moving, and it's the weekend I thought I'd write this chapter for you guys.**

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Alex POV

I'm sitting on my bed rambling on and on to Mr. MoMo about all the problems that are going on. He's a really good listener but I wish he could talk back to me. "Come on Mr. MoMo, what should I do?"

He just sat there with that smile on his face. "You're never any fucking help!" I yelled looking away from him.

"Stop talking to that damn monkey Alex!" Grandma yelled back.

I've been doing this for the pass week now. It started after I came home from the hospital. It was a pretty rough night. After I snuck in to see Miley, Mr. Stewart caught me and almost choked me to death. I don't have any marks but I still cringe every time someone touches my neck. Miley has woken up but she hasn't talked to me and neither has Rosie. I'm such a jerk. I know I probably should be out there trying to make things right but I can't, or I won't… I don't know. "Do you think that I should talk to Justin? He always knew how to get out of bad situations." I don't know if it was really happening or if all that snicker's ice cream I downed earlier had gotten to me, but Mr. MoMo's smile seemed to get bigger. Maybe that monkey could help me after all.

Justin's POV

It was a late Saturday afternoon and I was at the school making lesson plans for Monday's classes when I heard a faint knock on my door. "Come in" I said looking up.

"Do you still want to talk to me?" I nodded and she sat down in front of me. "Well I'm here, talk"

"How have you been?"

"Like you really care" she muttered.

"Yes I do. Now you came here to talk to me even though you won't admit it, so just answer the question." I know I was probably being bossy right now, but that's basically what Magdalena told me to do.

"…Great… up until last week"

"What could possibly be going bad for you? You're the girl everyone wants, you're grades aren't high but they keep you average, and you have a beautiful girl on your arm."

"Who? Miley?" I nodded. "She is beautiful isn't she?" I nodded again. "But I fucked that up." I gave her a stern look. "Oh sorry… I meant to say 'I screwed that up.'"

"How?" she just shook her head.

"Can we please just not talk about it now? I still don't really trust you anymore."

"Uh, yeah" my own little sister didn't trust me anymore.

"How are mom, dad, and Max?"

"I don't know" she gave me this confused look. "Haven't talked to them since the night you left."

"If you recall that, I didn't leave I was forced to go." She seemed a bit pissed; maybe I should change the subject until she's ready to talk about it. "Why haven't you talked to them?"

"After you left… I mean they kicked you out; I realized how wrong that was and a week later I moved out. I tried to look for you but then I thought you didn't want to be found." She relaxed a little. "I'm so sorry I didn't stick up for you Alex." She shook her head.

"You're here now, that's good enough for me." She said smiling. "So, what kind of crap did they say about me when I left?"

"Mom was telling us that when you make one bad decision, it leads to another and another and another… but dad sat around and ate pudding." She just laughed at that. "She said that since you chose to be gay it won't be long before you're doing drugs, from drugs to tattoos, from tattoos to jail."

"Jail?" she started laughing even harder. "So being gay means I will soon go to jail?" I joined in the laughing, it was pretty stupid.

"Yeah, it was completely dumb how she tried to brain wash us with those lies." She kept laughing.

"But I guess she's kind of right about some stuff." I stopped instantly.

"What do you mean?"

"About making other bad decisions, I mean I kind of do want a tattoo." I pulled my sleeve up and showed her the T.O.B. tattoo I had.

"That's so cool" she smiled rubbing it. "When did you get?"

"In college, I met a girl who convinced me." She smirked.

"Uh huh, so who's this chick? She hot?"

"She's beyond hot… and also the actual reason why I came here." She punched my arm.

"NO WAY, who?"

"Ms. Tutor" **((Tutor from Wizards of Waverly Place, the one that was helping Max with his magic. By the way I thought it would be weird to make her first name tutor so now that's her last name. But I still need a first name for her. Any help?))**

"The librarian?" I nodded. "She might be cute but she's evil. She shushes me every time I step in there."

"Because Alex, you don't know how to talk low."

"That's not true!" she said raising her voice I just looked at her. "Ok, so it's true"

"I miss you Alex" she gave me a quick hug

"I've missed you too" I didn't want to let go but she nudge me off. "Ok, enough of this mushy stuff. How long you here for?"

"I don't know however long I want to be." She nodded.

"We should hangout some time while you're still around."

"Yea, we should."

The rest of the conversation was filled with us getting to know each other again. Two years can change a lot. Sometimes she would give me a hint of what was going on with the Miley situation but I never forced her to just spit it out.

"You really went streaking?" she was on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, I wanted to experience everything." I was laughing just as much as her.

"Man, you've really change from that dork you use to be." She was calming down.

"Hey! I wasn't a dork. All have you know I was the coolest guy in my clique."

"Yeah, the clique of dorks that happened to be even dorkier than you." Dang, was there no sensor in her head? "I'm sorry, but even you know that's true." Okay I did but I wasn't gonna let her know.

"Shut up" she finally stood up and started looking down.

"I haven't laugh this much in a whole week." I didn't ask why, but hopefully she'd finally tell me. "Miley caught me with Rosie in the bathroom after she told she loved me." Finally, we get somewhere.

"Why were you with Rosie?"

"I didn't know it was her, the bathroom was dark and I thought it was Miley. Yeah, I know I'm stupid."

"I'm glad you know that." She kept looking down. "But this doesn't mean you can't get her back."

"Yes it does Justin. She hates me and so does her dad. I cheated on her with a girl I still love and who's pissed at me because I broke her heart. I'll never get her back, nothing will ever be right…" I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at me.

"I know you Alex and you don't let anything get in the way of what you want."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess? Maybe I should take away the one thing that means the most to you."

"She's already gone…" she mumbled.

"You don't know that for sure. Just go win your girl back and try not to screw up this time." She smiled before walking to the door. "Oh and Alex?"

"Yeah"

"You should probably make things right with Rosie first. Since Miley's not around there's nothing stopping you from apologizing to her."

"Do I have to?" she whined. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever" she said walking out of the room.

"I think that went well." I smiled going back to making lesson plans.

Alex's POV  
>"Uh hey Rosie, It's Alex. I just wanted to know if we could talk…. And I guess you'll call me back if you want to, so… bye." This was the sixth time I called her, but the first time I actually left a message. This is going to be harder than I thought.<p>

Rosie's POV

I have to do this; it's the only way to get her off of my mind. His body was heavy on mine, I didn't like it. I started nudging him to hurry up, to get this over with it, but he decided to take his slow time. Caressing me like Alex did. He had no right. "Look Chase, it's either quick and dirty or nothing at all."

"Alright, I just thought you wanted…"

"You don't decide what I want. Now come on or leave." He looked down at me confused. Even though Chase was like all the other guys and wanted sex, he also liked to make every hookup almost loving. He put way too much feeling into it.

"Ok" he started actually moving inside me. It's still too slow, too soft, too caring.

"Come the fuck on!" I started smacking him in the face and yanking his hair to the point where I almost pulled it out. He grew aggravated and grabbed a fist full of my hair and with the same hand covered my mouth. How fast he was going actually hurt me but it couldn't compare to the pain I felt when Alex said she didn't love me. Before he could release in me I pushed him off. After he got dressed he came over and kissed me on the head getting ready to sit in the bed and cuddle before I pushed him again.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't need you to cuddle with me, I don't need your love, just… just go home." He was about to say something else but my eyes pierced through his with so much hatred.

"Ok, but can I call you later?"

"No" and with that I shut the door in his face. Hard. I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, but when I looked up I saw the red marks on my neck. I didn't tell that dick to give me a hickie. After eating a bagel and gulping down some juice I went back to my room to find my phone ringing. **Didn't I just tell him not to call my phone?** 'Chill killer, he's just trying to be nice' "I know I am not talking to myself." **I can't be.** 'Yes you can, what do you think that's happening.' **Get out of my head. **'That's fucking impossible idiot.' **Urgh. **'Answer the phone dumbass.' I picked up the phone to see who was calling until I saw who it was.

**It's Alex, what do I do? **'I thought you didn't want to talk to me.' **Okay whatever, I'm sorry. Now what do I do? **'Answer it smarty-pants.' Before I could it stopped ringing. Across the screen read: 6 missed calls. They were all from Alex. Twenty seconds later my phone chimed telling me I had a new voice message. I quickly checked what it was about.

The message started out silent and then I thought maybe she forgot to hangup the phone until I heard her soft voice. "Uh hey Rosie, It's Alex. I just wanted to know if we could talk…. And I guess you'll call me back if you want to, so… bye." **What do I do now?** 'Call the girl back and tell her you want to talk.' **No, Rosie Smith doesn't give in that easily. **'Listen brat, do you really want to lose your girl completely?' **No. **'Then go talk to her.' **What about what she said to me in the bathroom? **'She was hurt and confused, so she did the same thing you did to her when you guys broke up. Can't you see that?' **I guess you're right. **'Hell yeah I'm right, now call her.'

I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear as "All I Want" by A Day to Remember blasted in my ear. I almost forgot she liked this kind of music. Then I heard her voice. "Hello" it was weak but still her.

"I'm ready to talk now."

**Sorry, it took so long. Too tired and out of it to write. I'll try and get back on track. Till then I'll be sleeping.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 12

Alex's POV

"Hi" Rosie said. Once she called back I told her to meet me at an old park I used to go to when I was little.

"Hey" she sat down in the swing beside me. After a couple seconds of silence we both shouted sorry. "Why are you sorry? I said all those mean things to you, I should be apologizing." She shook her head.

"But you wouldn't have said any of that if I didn't screw up you and Miley's relationship."

"No, no Rosie, it was all my fault." She gripped my hands with hers.

"We both know it wasn't."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know you, you protect and take the blame for anyone you care about… I mean you are to blame for not checking who you were really with, but then again I was acting like I was Miley." I could feel my eyes begin to water and when one of the tears ran down my cheek she pulled me into her.

We sat like that for a while in the comfortable silence. This was peaceful. The day was a little grey from the rain last night, but it seemed to disappear just like all the problems in my head. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love…"

"Don't say it, please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I hear you say you still love me I might go insane." I moved from her and looked her in the eyes. "I can't just let you be with a different girl while you say you love me. I'm going to end up hurting someone like I did to Miley."

"But I can't say I don't and mean it." She was staring at the ground. I tilted her chin up to look at me. "I can't lose you, not again." As much as I wanted to have her again, right here in my arms I couldn't bring myself to do it. Miley was the one I needed for some reason. There was just something that screamed we were meant to be. Well, it was either that or I was crazy. "Can we be friends?"

She took a long look at me and then a small smile spread across her face. "Yes." I reached over and picked her up beginning to spin her around. "W-w-wait" she said between laughs.

"What?" I smiled putting her down.

"There has to be some rules." What? Now she's putting rules to our friendship.

"What kind of rules?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Oh the usual, you can't be to flirty in front of me with Miley, you have to actually act like my friend so there's no awkward moments between us, and be there for me when I need you."

"So that's the usual." She nodded. "Alright, but you already know that I'll be there when you need me and as far as Miley goes… why do you think she'll even take me back?" she walked up to me looking at the ground and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Because you're Alex Russo, a super hot, rebel who has a soft side for girls that make her heart flip." Then our eyes connected. "What girl wouldn't take you back?" I smiled at her. Our lips were only centimeters apart. I could feel courage taking over me as I began to lean in. I would have done it if Miley's eyes didn't pop in my head. I quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry, I know I just asked you to be my friend but I just couldn't help it…"

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She was smiling at me. "It's okay, but that probably can't happen anymore if you want Miley back." I nodded quickly. _**What the hell was I doing?**_I could have almost kissed her and probably ruin my chances with Miley.

"Uh yeah. Hey, since you gave me rules I get to give you some too."

"Okay, shoot"

"Well of course that can't happen, no inappropriate flirting, you have to be nice to my friends and Miley, and…" I walked closer to her and grabbed her hands. "Could you please try and let your guard down?"

"No, no I can't. It's hard enough you want me follow those other rules. I can't do that." She kept shaking her head.

"The last one wasn't a rule; I just wanted people to see what I see. The amazing side of you."

"I can't Alex, you know what happens if people get to close to someone."

"Rosie, I'll protect you from anything. Please, try… for me." That's all it took for her to agree. As much as she hid it, she would do anything for me. But even if she ended up acting like a bitch to me I wouldn't use it against her.

The rest of the day we spent just talking. I learned her inside and out. She opened more than I ever thought she would. When we finally settled down from the story about the dog that was chasing her because her cousin put her bathing suit in hamburger meat, I checked the time. It was 1:12a.m.

"Holy shit, Grandma is gonna freak." She started laughing until she looked at her phone.

"I didn't know we were out here that long. I have to go."

"Do you need a ride?" she shook her head.

"I drove here."

"Oh okay" I sped walked to her car and opened the door for her.

"Well aren't you a gentlewoman." I smiled and closed the door. "We should hangout tomorrow."

"I can't, I have to fix things with Miley." She nodded; her face fell but then picked back up.

"Go win your girl back." She punched me in the arm. "When you do you can come to my place so we can celebrate." She winked at me and smirked.

"I thought I said no inappropriate…" she put her finger on my lips. It made them tingle.

"Shh, I know. It was just the last one before I had to stop." She smiled again. "Besides I didn't mean it… completely." And then she drove off leaving me with a small smile on my face. Now I have to get my Smiley Miley back.

Justin's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. It's 2:06 in the freaking morning for crying out loud. Look I know she's my little sister and all but I never thought that I'd have to impersonate a doctor, sneak in a hospital, and try to talk up the girl she accidentally cheated on. It's hard being a big brother in these days. "Hello Doctor." A dark haired lady smiled waving at me. I waved back. Once she was around the corner I rushed to Miley's room. "I'm still not hungry yet, Nurse." Miley said from her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, Miley?" She looked up and stared at me. "Hey"

"What do you want?" she said turning on her side with her back facing me.

"I came to tell you that Alex is sorry and she wants to make things right again if you can give her a chance." She turned around and sent me a deadly glare.

"Well, tell her that it's really pathetic to send her brother to fight for her."

"But Miley she just…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Now leave me alone." She faced the other way again.

"Ok. But I just wanted you to know I wasn't trying to fight her battle, I was trying to make you realize how much you need her and she needs you." I walked out the room and took out my phone. I dialed the numbers and waited for the person to answer. After one ring someone picked up.

"What she say?" was the first thing I heard.

"Not much."

"But do I still have a chance?"

"It doesn't look good."

"Um alright… I guess I'll just forget it."

"No, if you want her back you have to show her."

"All I have is a song and I doubt she'll listen."

"She will, even if you're guitar skills aren't as great as mine."

"Screw you, you only taught me the basics." I laughed.

"So when you gonna sing it to her?"

"When she gets back to school on Monday."

"I hope this is worth it, I don't want to see you get your heart broken."

"Don't worry, she is worth it." And then she hung up.

Alex's POV  
>"You guys promise that you've got my back on this?" I asked both Nick and Demi.<p>

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Demi said smiling.

"Yeah, let's get your girl." Nick said.

"Alright, so here's the plan." After three hours of repeating some of the simplest parts of the plan over to Nick, we finally finished.

"Wait but what if…"

"Shut up and just go with it." He was really pissing me off with all of these 'how come's and 'what if's Well, how come you won't shut up and what if I shut you up.

"Just go with her plan." Demi said. Nick put up his hands finally surrendering. "Good"

"Alright, so what happened with Lilly after the fight?" I asked Demi and she smiled big.

"Are you talking about Lilly Truscott, my girlfriend?"

"Really?" she nodded; me and Nick tackled her into a weird bear hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Are… you… guys… trying to kill… me?" she barely said. We were crushing her pretty good into the hardwood floor below her.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Nick said getting up and pulling me off of her. I didn't really think discussing my plan would end this soon so I didn't really know what to do.

"Bowling!" Demi screamed.

"Just us or…?" Nick said.

"Call a bunch of people, but they're paying for themselves." I said walking off.

Once we made it to the bowling alley we grabbed our shoes and walked to the lane with Joe, Ashley, Lilly, Jeremy, Harper, and Sarah (the one that likes 'exercise'). Teams were set, balls were chosen, and shoes were laced up. It was Ashley, Jeremy, Nick, Harper, and Lilly against me, Joe, Demi, and Sarah.

"Hey that's not fair, we only have four people." Sarah shouted.

"Oh you afraid you gonna lose blondie?" Harper smiled. I haven't even know that girl that long and I already figured out that she loves competition.

"We're gonna wear you guys out." Joe said cockily

"Oh is that right?" Ashley smiled, Joe just nodded. "Then why are you always sleeping after sex."

"Because I give you everything?" It was more of a question now. What happened to my cocky Joe?

"Oh no babe, it's because I wear you out. Like I'm about to do right now." A bunch of 'ooh's went through the air.

"I still say that's not fair they have five players." Sarah mumbled loudly, but before anyone could say anything else Rosie walked up holding a small orange ball.

"I'll be your fifth player." She smiled.

**That's Chapter 12 for you. I would've made it longer if I didn't want to sleep so badly. Next one will be coming soon unless you know, I sleep a lot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, Chapter 13!**

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 13

Alex's POV

I walked up to her with a smile. "I thought you wouldn't show."

"Well I was going to bail until I figured this could be the first step to your friends getting to know me." Then she looked behind me to see who was there. "Wait, you're friends with Sarah?" she was frowning.

"I wouldn't say friends."

"Wasn't that the bitch who gave you two hickies that just went away three days ago?"

"Yeah, but…" I saw her fist clench up. "Wow Rosie chill, you're here to be friendly and have fun not to send someone to the hospital."

"Who says that wouldn't be fun?" I really couldn't tell if she was being serious or joking. "I was just kidding Alex." She hit me on the arm and I let out a weak laugh not believing it.

"Alright, well let's play." I dragged her over to the rest of the group and picked up my red and black checkered ball again. "Ok, so Rosie is going to play on our team so we'll all be even. Alright?" I said.

"Do you bowl good? Because I really want to put them to shame." Joe asked and Rosie nodded smiling. "Then she's good with me." I turned to Demi.

"Welcome to the team Rosie." Demi half smiled at me. Finally it was Sarah's turn to agree.

"Whatever." She mumbled looking away.

"Alright, let's bowl."

The game was going by quickly. We were shouting when someone on our team did badly and then we'd shout even louder when they did good.

We were at the end now and it was Demi's turn. "Come on Dem, it all depends on you." Rosie shouted. Everyone was warming up to her and she was being nice. Different, right?

"Don't worry Big Red, I got this." Demi said smiling. We we're only seventeen points down from winning. Two strikes should do us good, and knowing Demi meant we were going to win. She stared at the pins, breathed in and out twice, and then let the black ball glide down the lane. There was a small silence until the ball collided with the pins knocking each one down.

"Go Demi!" Joe yelled banging on his chest. She smiled waiting patiently for her ball to come back up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lilly and Ashley whispering. That can't be good. Lilly stood up and walked over to Demi placing a kiss on her cheek and arms around her neck.

"Nice shot babe."

"Yeah I know." Demi bent down and picked up her ball. "Alright so let me just make this last strike." She was trying to move out of Lilly's grip but couldn't.

"I just thought since you're such a good bowler. You could do it like this." Demi looked back at us to see if she should take the challenge.

"You got it." I shouted.

"But what if…"

"What? You chicken, Lovato?" Nick said.

"Yeah, I thought you were the best. Couldn't the best do this with ease?" Harper added.

"Show them who the greatest is Dem!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, alright." She looked back at Lilly. "Fine, I got this." She stared at the pins again, breathed in and out twice, and when the ball was about to release from her fingers Lilly stuck her hands in Demi's shirt and kissed her neck. Once that happen the ball was dropped and rolled slowly into the gutter.

"Hell no, I call foul." I shouted.

"She can't do that!" Joe shouted too. Lilly just walked back to her team and high fived them all.

"This is bullshit." Rosie said poking out her lip. Aww, she looked so cute. I put my hand on her thigh; not to high.

"Don't worry we'll get them next game." I said smiling and she smiled back. "Okay, so who wants snacks?" every hand shot up. "Alright, pass up the cash." Everyone handed me a ten except for Sarah.

"Come on blondie, give it up." Demi said.

"I don't have the money." She said looking down. I patted her arm to look up at me.

"Hey don't worry, I got you." She gave a big smile before I walked off. _**Why am I so damn nice? **_I got up and walked over to the counter. "Can I get three pitchers of soda; one of pepsi, one of sprite, and the last one of root beer." He nodded, staring at me. "Oh and May I also have six nachos with extra cheese, two pepperoni pizzas, and a pack of twizzlers."

"Well aren't you a hungry girl, I like that." He smirked. Urgh, I'm not in the mood right now.

"Look dude here's a hundred. Whatever change I got left, give it to me in quarters." He looked at me funny. "For the games." I said making it obvious.

"Hmm, a girl with an appetite, likes videogames, and is super sexy. It must be my lucky day." _**Why won't he give up?**_

"Just give me the damn quarters so I can…"

"What's wrong honey?" Sarah said slipping her arms around my waist and putting her head on my shoulder. _**What was she doing?**_

"Oh I was just trying to talk up your gorgeous friend here." He said grinning.

"Alright look…" she looked down at his name tag.

"It's Richard."

"Well Richard, I would really appreciate it if you give my girlfriend what she wants and then leave her alone." He started laughing. _**Did she just say girlfriend? **_Oh wait; I know what she's doing.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" he said still smirking. She gripped his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Look, don't fuck with me right now. I have a lot of problems I have to deal with and to top it all off, I'm on my period." She pushed him back hard into the hotdog machine. "Now, can we please get our stuff?" she said a little more relaxed.

"Y-y-yes, okay." He said putting the money in my hand and handing me the twizzlers. "F-f-food will be read-dy in a l-little bit." I nodded and grabbed Sarah's hand leading her to the arcade.

"Thanks so much, I didn't really want to…" I stopped when she kissed me on my cheek.

"Sorry, I know you're with Miley. It's just…" She looked down but I lifted her chin up.

"It's cool, but what was it for?" By the way no, no one knows what happened at the club besides Rosie, Miley, Demi, and me.

"Just for you being… you I guess." _**Does everybody use that line?**_

"Why does everyone say that?" I said opening the candy and eating one.

"Maybe because it's true, I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be happy to be with you." She said taking a twizzler but not breaking eye contact.

"Wow Sarah, I thought you were just about the sex." She walked closer to me and put her hands on my hips.

"Not with you." She stared into my eyes for a while before I awkwardly slid out of her grasp and moved to the Motta Combat machine.

"So… how about some games until the food is ready?"

"Alright, sure." We put the money in the machine and watched it light up.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked." I said as the background music filled the arcade.

We were only three games in and I was dominating. _**How does it feel to be me? **_Pretty damn awesome I suppose.

"Ugghhh, I suck at this game."

"Aww, don't say that. You're better than you were when you started." Then came the glare.

"Liar" she started pouting and I laughed harder. Then all of sudden she stopped and smiled. "Ok okay, how about we make a bet?" I stopped laughing.

"But you suck." I said before I was hit in the stomach. "Sorry"

"Whatever, you in or you out?" I just shrugged. I'm so gonna win. "Okay, if I win I get a kiss."

"Alright, well if I win you gotta sing 'The Barney Song' every time someone says your name."

"Okay." She didn't seem to confident now.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I let you win one round." She nodded and turned back to the screen.

As promised, I let her beat me the first round. But when it was the second round, I gave it my all. Little did I know she'd win that one too.

"Hey no fair, how did all of a sudden you get so good?"

"My dad use to play this game with me all the time. He was like the master."

"So you hustled me?" I said in disbelief

"Maybe, now pay up." I leaned over to her a place small but noticeable kiss on her cheek. "Thanks."

"Hey, you won fair and square. Nice game." I smiled patting her on the back. "We should probably go get the food."

"Yeah."

When we walked out the gang was already devouring the food. "Dang, save us some." They didn't stop though. Joe actually started downing two more pieces of pizza. I plopped down beside Demi and Sarah sat over next to Nick.

"Where were you guys?" Dem said stuffing her face with nachos.

"Arcade" she just nodded continuing to eat like a maniac.

"Slow down babe, before you chock." Lilly said wiping her chin.

"I'm not gonna…" then she started these choking noises.

"Spit it out Dem!" Lilly screamed patting on her back. Then Demi stopped the noises and started smiling.

"Stop worrying, I told you I wasn't going to choke." Her smile was huge until Lilly smacked her upside the head.

"That wasn't funny, jerk."

"Aww, I'm sorry." She said in a little kid voice and started giving Lilly little kisses.

"Alright, alright, you're forgiven. But I'm not helping you if you really choke." I smiled. I love seeing them together. But all of sudden I looked around a noticed Rosie wasn't around.

"Hey guys, where's Rosie?" all of them shrugged except Ashley.

"She said she was going to the bathroom… it's been a while though." She said holding her hand up over her mouth while she ate.

"Alright, I'll go check on her." I got up and made my way to the bathroom. On the walk there I noticed the guy who was trying to talk to me early was leaning down trying to hide. _**Damn, Sarah scared him that bad?**_ As I was about to open the door a guy came out. Weird, this is the girl's bathroom. I opened the door to find Rosie looking into the mirror with the water running. "Hey Rosie, you're missing out on the f… hey are you okay?"

She looked as if she'd been crying and her clothes were half on half off. "Nothing." She put on a smile and pulled her sleeve up. As she tried to walk pass me I put a hand in front of her and pushed on her chest. "What is it Alex?" she said concern.

"Nothing, but if anything was up you'd tell me right?" she nodded and walked out.

After the second game, which we lost because Rosie wasn't playing to her full potential, I drove to the hospital to check on Miley. I walked into the dark room a found a girl staring down at her hands. "Miley?" she looked up and I could see dark circles beneath her eyes, her skin looked pale, and her hair had no life.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I walked closer to see her eyes were red and there were tears pouring down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked trying to wipe the tears away but she slapped my hand.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at me before looking into her lap. "I don't want to see you." She whispered.

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"Haha, you're real funny." She said bitterly

"Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do those things. If I knew it was her I wouldn't have…"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! You love that whore, I don't know why, but I know you do. All you had to do was be with her for a second and you would have given in." she screamed with more tears flowing down her face.

"No, Miles I wouldn't…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please, I love you don't do this." Tears were arriving in my eyes but I wouldn't let her see how much this is killing me.

"It's funny how you can say that after I don't wanna be with you anymore." she said smiling.

"I'm saying it because it's true and you know it." I shouted balling my fist.

"No you don't. You only loved… _her_, it's always been about just her." Once the words passed her lips I punched a hole into the wall to let go how pissed I was. She flinched when I placed my hands on both railings on the side of her. I didn't know what to do; my mind was flowing with too many things right now so I did the only thing I've wanted to do for the past week. I leaned down and kissed her. I pushed pretty hard at first but it softened as I relaxed. She wasn't kissing back, but she wasn't pushing me away either. Finally I pulled back and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're wrong, it's all about you… it always been about you." I whispered before turning to walk out the door.

Before I was completely gone I heard a small whisper that said: _"I wish I could believe you."_

**I'm so confused. At moments I want Miley and Alex to end up together, but there's also a part of me that wants Rosie to be with her. I know I'll figure it out soon. Until then, th-th-that's all folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess what? Yesterday was MY BIRTHDAY! And I know I shouldn't be doing much writing because I'm suppose to be chilling, but I feel like being generous and giving you guys this chapter. Here you go magi23, thanks for the review. Oh and to everyone else who's ever left them.**

* * *

><p>Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies<p>

Chapter 14

Miley's POV

"Are you sure you want to go back today? I could come up with a few more reasons on why you could stay home?" my dad said trying to convince me for the thousandths time.

"No I'm fine; have to go back at some point anyway."

"No you don't, we can pick up and move right now." I just smiled at him before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Its okay daddy, I'm fine." I said smiling.

"Alright bud, but if she says one wrong thing to you call me." I nodded and walked out the door. Once I actually got in the car it all hit me. I'm going to see her today. Can I handle it is really the question.

Alex's POV

Ahh, school. I hate it, but I have to go. Miley is coming back today and I got a huge surprise for her. Although she probably won't even want to talk to me after I ambushed her with my lips. Oh no, I'm such an idiot. She'll never speak to me again. **Dumbass, what the hell were you thinking? **That's the problem, you weren't thinking. **Why do I always have to fuck up everything? **Maybe I should just…

"Hey, earth to Alex." I was cut off by the sudden smell of peaches. Harper was waving a brand new marker in my face.

"Ooh, sharpie!" I smiled snatching it out her hand. She just giggled before looking at me serious again.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly and walked away from car into the building.

"Your lying, what's up?" Harper said running after me. Damn it, I didn't think she would follow

"It's nothing." I said walking on. Just then Demi walked down the hall, oh no tag team.

"Yo Dem, help me get whatever Alex is thinking out." She ran up to us and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey best buddy in the whole wide world. It's nice to see you and…"

"I'm not telling you either." She looked hurt.

"Aha! So you were thinking of something." Harper smiled jumping up and down. If the hallways weren't empty she'd probably never do that.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. Is everything ready for today?" Demi smiled and nodded.

"All we need now is Miley."

"Alright, thank you for helping me guys." Harper hugged me and Demi ruffled my hair. "I just hope this works."

"Don't think like that. It will."Demi said wrapping her arm around my shoulders again.

"Yeah, it'll go great." Harper smiled grabbing my hand. These are the good times when your friends tell you what you wish to hear. Today is the day I'm going to get her back, I have to.

After traveling around the school a little more and A LOT of pep talks, people were beginning to walk in. I went through my first three classes and didn't see Miley. Maybe she didn't come.

_**Ring, Ring, Rinnng**_

Finally lunch, at least I could rely on food to always be there for me. I went to the line and grabbed a hamburger, three cookies, a cup of jello, two milks, an apple, and six or seven packets of mustard. "Wow Russo, a little hungry we are we?"One of Oliver's old friends said. Um, what's his name again? It starts with a 'C', um Chad, Cha- Chase. Yeah, Chase.

"Haven't heard from you in a while Chase."

"Yeah, I've been keeping a low profile."

"Oh cool." I said walking to an empty table. He took the seat beside me. "Why?"

"I've got to ask you a question?" I nodded but held my finger up.

"Hold on." I downed two cookies, a whole carton of milk, and drowned the burger in mustard and before taking a huge bite. "Continue."

"What does Rosie like in a guy?" All that was left in my mouth flew out across the table.

"What?" I said almost angry. "I mean, why do you like her? She acts cruel"

"Not anymore, someone must be bribing her because I haven't heard one mean word come out of her mouth all day."

"Yeah, but why are you so interested now?"

"Well you and her haven't been dating for a while, and I just wanted her to take a chance with me now."

"What makes you think she'd even like you?"

"Because you don't just have sex with someone you don't like." What? He's lying Alex, he has to be. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, which happen to make many heads turn.

"Don't you dare lie to me Chase, because if you are I swear on my…"

"I'm not lying Alex." Just when I was about to punch him in the face a hand wrapped around mine. I could feel that soft flesh I loved and cared for so much. It brought back so many memories of what we used to be. When nothing in the world seemed like it could stop us. I turned around to be face to face with Rosie.

"Don't Alex." She whispered. Then turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. Everything seemed to stop in the world and I didn't like it because I felt like I was the center of attention. After I realized Chase had left I ran after Rosie. I turned a couple of corners but didn't find her. I didn't exactly know why I was looking for her and didn't know what I was going to do when I found her but I knew I had to see her.

I walked slowly back down the hallway and hear someone singing. It's like a whisper but I can hear it, it's coming from the music room. I open the door a little and see Miley at the piano playing her heart out. Her voice seems to go right along with the notes that seem to be pouring out of the instrument. Her head bowed down a little but not enough for me to not see her face. Tears are having races down her face to see who can get to her chin first. Oh no, I broke her heart this back. She'll never love me again. But then I actually listen to the words, and my heart stops a little.

_ Who you are is falling over me_

_ (Who you are is falling over me) _

_ Who you are has got me on my knees _

_ (Who you are has got me on my knees) _

_ I'm hoping _

_ I'm waiting _

_ I'm praying _

_ You are the one_

I shouldn't be listening to this. I don't deserve to hear her say this. I have to go before I do something I will regret. Running down the hall with blurred vision is not the greatest idea because I ran into someone. Why was my vision blurred you ask, because I'm balling my eyes out. "Are you okay?" I say helping the person up.

"Yeah, thanks." Teddy says getting up and rubbing her head. I walked straight passed her and kept going down the hall.

The day sped by after I decided I wasn't going to sing for Miley anymore. Nothing else changed. I'd get out of class just to cry some more and then come back and bang my head on my desk. I was at my very last class with only 20 minutes left when a knock came on the class door. "Come in." the teacher said sweetly and in walked Demi, Harper, and Nick. "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Larietate needs Alex." Nick said.

"And why is that?" Harper walked up closer to her and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide. "Oh um Ms. Russo, report to the office now." I got up from my seat and walked out the door before Harper jumped on my back.

"Yay, it worked." I smiled at her and held her up.

"Well it was kind of believable." Nick said

"What did you guys tell her?" I asked feeling so lost.

"You and some girl got a little too friendly in the principle's office." Demi stated.

"You guys did not?"

"Yep, but Harper added the part about the girl's underwear being found in the top of his desk drawer."

"What?" they all started laughing like crazy, but it was kind of funny so I joined in. "You guys suck, now she's never going to let be in her room alone with anyone." They all shrugged. "So why'd you guys pull me out of class?"

"Your surprise for Miley, or have you already forgotten?" Nick said tapping on my head.

"I'm not doing it anymore."

"Why not?" they all yelled. I placed Harper down and started to walk back to class.

"Alex, a least do it to let her know you still love her." Harper said pulling me back.

"See, that's why I'm not doing it. To let her know I love her." She looked confused.

"That doesn't make any sense. Look, you helped me with Jeremy and now I'm trying to return the favor."

"You've done enough, trust me. It's, it's… just that…." I stuttered trying to come up with the right words before Harper cut me off.

"Alex, stop thinking of reasons to not do this. Please, it will end good in the end." I shook my head.

"No it won't, because I love Rosie just as much as I love Miley. When I'm with one I feel like this is the only girl I want to be with , but when it's both of them together I can't choose. I know I'm being selfish to say why can't I have them both, but I can't help it. If I don't have both of them in my life then I will never feel complete." Ughh I hated crying, but I could feel the tears coming back to me just as strong as when Miley left me at the club. Harper quickly hugged me.

"It's okay, you just have to choose." I pulled away.

"That's the problem I can't." Demi and Nick were just watching from a far as this was going on.

"You have to or you'll end up losing both of them. I'm with whatever you choose, they're both great people."

"You're not helping."

"Oh sorry, I mean…oh I don't know what I meant." I laughed at her and walked back over to Nick and Demi.

"So what's the verdict?"

"I think I have a girl to win back." They exploded in cheers and led me to where all the stuff was.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's only two minutes before school is over and I'm nervous as hell. A black acoustic guitar is planted firmly in my lap with the strap to hold it up around my neck. The band is at the end of the stairway to the school while I'm kind of hiding behind them. Demi is by my side with her guitar too and Nick's got his drums. Harper is somewhere in the front on violin but I can't really see her. Dear God I hope this works.<p>

The school bell echoes through my head, oh shit it's time. "I…"

"Yes you can Alex, I know you. You got this." Demi said smiling at me. After a very deep breath the band began to play my song. I can see her and everyone else stop at the top of the steps. Then Demi starts to count her and me off. "1, 2… 1, 2, 3, go."

I started strumming out the cords without thinking about it. As much as I thought my voice would only come out as a whisper it came out loud. With power, with heart, with love.

** (AN:**_** Alex/**__Demi/ _Together)

_** It's all about you  
><strong>__ (It's about you)  
><em>_** It's all about you, baby **__  
>(It's all about you)<br>__** It's all about you **__  
>(It's about you)<br>__** It's all about you  
><strong>_

Kids were walking down the steps towards us as me and Demi walked closer to the front. There she was, eyes all blue, skin flawless, hair curly, love as great as a first snowy Christmas.

_** Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
>So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'<br>**__ Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,__**  
>Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'<br>**_

I really am trying here to win her back. I know that this song isn't exactly going to fix everything, but I at least hope it gets her attention. I mean look at her, you could literally die if she didn't pay attention to you. There's no emotion on her face but she still stands there. Eyes piercing directly into mine.

_** And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.<br>**__ So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
><em> Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
>Yeah...<p>

I'm going to get you to love me again Miley, I have to. I can't live in a world with no you. I mean look at me, I'm at your feet singing my heart out. Not to make you fall in love with me instantly but to get you to look at me. To get you to smile. I need you more than air; I love you more than I love myself.

And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.<br>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
>Dancing on the kitchen tiles,<br>Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
>So I told you with a smile...<br>It's all about you._  
><em>

I'm standing in front of her, fingers still strumming out the chords only wishing for her smile. I need it; I need to see my Smiley Miley. She's what I live for; she's the reason why I'm doing this. Love me Miley, be with me forever and I'll never break your heart again. I swear…

_** It's all about you **__  
>(It's about you)<br>__** It's all about you, baby **__  
>(It's all about you)<br>__** It's all about you **__  
>(It's about you)<br>__** It's all about you**_

It ends and there's claps from everyone that watched but on Miley's face was a blank expression. I placed my guitar on my back and look for anything in her eyes. Her head bows down and I lift it back up with my fingers, it's a habit. "Please, just give me another chance to show you that I can be all you want me to be." My fingers are pushed off by hers and in her eyes is something to hard to describe. "I love you." A tear escaped her eyes.

"But I don't love you anymore Alex." She tried to walk past be but I stopped her. I can't let this happen.

"Miley you may hate me but I know you still love me… I mean you have to, I couldn't take it if you d-d-didn't." My voice was failing me and so was my will, because tears began to stream down my face for the sixth time today.

"You're crying." She said in disbelief

"Because I need you Miley, more than anything." I gripped her hands in mine. "Please," I get down on my knees still holding her hands. "Give me just one more shot." She bites her lip and bows her head again dropping her hands from mine.

"I-I c-c-can't." then she ran away leaving me in many tears watching her go.

I lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted them to get back together in this chapter but yeah it would probably be too soon. I had to let Alex finally admit her feeling about Rosie and Miley. By the way I think that she agreed to do the song for Miley because Rosie wasn't around. Like I told you, she loves both of them equally and when she's around one of them, it's the only one she wants. The first song was a part from Demi Lovato's "Falling Over Me". i'm like addicted to her music. i might write a fic actually using her as a man character. The second song is "All About You" by Mcfly. You know the deal, keep reviewing and i'll keep writing.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, we're on chapter 15! Didn't think I would make it this far. No really, I tend to lose interest fast. Ooh there's a poodle, hey there's a frog, and I'm flying; now I'm typing this story. SEE! I'll try and stay focused this time so I can get this chapter to you. By the way, there is not a set in stone couple. I mean yeah I feel like there is, but then there's just a moment that Alex has with one of them that changes my mind.**

* * *

><p>Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies<p>

Chapter 15

Alex's POV

It's been two weeks and 3 days since the day I lost her, eight days since someone has flirted with me, three days since I've last spoken to someone, and thirty seconds since I finished my fourth bottle of vodka. Yeah I'm trying to drink my problems away, what's it to you? The liquor doesn't taste good at all, but the burn in my throat and the warmth in my stomach give me something to feel.

"Alex, get up now!" this is probably the worst thing about drinking, the fucking migraines. I turned my head to the door and waved Harper away. "I'm fucking serious this time!" wow, did she just cuss? Harper never cusses, she must really mean business. All of sudden I hear footsteps and my door slam close. Yay! She left me alo…

"What the fuck Finkle?" I stood up drenched in freezing cold water.

"I'm sick of your shit. All you do is mope around here like your life has ended and no cares for you."

"Because no one does." She walked up to me with a hurt look in her eyes and then placed her palm on my cheek. Man, her hand is so sof… WHAP! Did she just slap me? I'm gonna kill her! But why the hell does it hurt so much when her hand is as soft as a baby's. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I care about you and so does all of your friends. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"No, if you cared about me you'd let me drink and mope some more." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Nope, you've done that for the whole three days you skipped school." Then she sniffed me. "Have you even taken a shower?"

"No, I took a bath."

"Sure doesn't smell like it."

"Because I didn't do it in water. It was in my own sadness, which I'd really like to get back to right now." I jumped back in bed and curled up into a ball. Then I heard my window being opened and a loud whistle. Soon after that the sound of footsteps surrounded me. Next I thing I know I'm being flooded in more ice water. I counted six buckets. "If another one of you assholes pour water on me I'm gonna…" Oh, guess what happened? If you said unicorns took me to a happy magical place you are really wrong. Some jerk threw more water at me.

"Sorry mija, it looked fun." Grandma said dropping the bucket and walking out the door.

"I hate you guys." I growled falling back on my pillow.

"Aww Alex, come to the movies with us." Sarah said.

"No" I mumbled into it.

"Alright, that's it." A pair of hands grabbed me, and then another, and another until I was being dragged to the bathroom. Once in there they started yanking at my clothes.

"No, I don't want to take a shower."

"Sarah, Ashley, and Lilly, you guys can leave. Demi get her pants." Harper instructs while pulling off my shirt. Moments later I felt the cool air rush over my body but then warmth replaced it soon after. Hands were touching me but I didn't open my eyes to look.

"Hey, who's get frisky with me?" I said, eyes still closed.

"I-I-I wasn't, I-I mean I d-didn't…" a smile graced me lips after hearing Harper being so nervous.

I was just kidding Harps." I felt one pair of hands leave me.

"O-okay." Then I heard the door open and close.

"You ass, you scared her half to death. She's probably going crazy right now wondering if she was touching you in a bad way." I just laughed and quickly Demi joined in too.

Once I was clean, dressed, and all my alcohol was taken away I climbed in my car. Unfortunately I had to give my keys to Nick because I wasn't in 'the right condition' to drive. What's that suppose to mean?

"Come one Nick, let me just drive?" he was moving like a turtle blasting a lot of lousy love songs.

"No, Demi said you weren't allowed to." He said still facing the road.

"It's not like she's going to see us. They're probably already at the movie theatre. At the speed you're going will get there in the year 3000(you see what I did there? 'Year 3000' by the Jonas Brothers. *silence* you guys are kind of mean)." He grunted.

"Alright, I'll speed up." He pressed the gas just a little harder. "You don't think I'm going to fast, do you?"

"Really dude, 48mph? You should be a shamed to call yourself a driver." He pulled over and opened his door.

"Go ahead and drive then. If Demi comes after you don't blame it on me." I slid over to the driver's side and rubbed my hands over the leather of the steering wheel.

"You miss mama, baby?" I whispered to my car. Hey, it's my only car; I care for it like I care for art. "Let's show this goody to-shoes how to really move." I cranked her up hearing her purr for a while before pressing the gas. We soared down the roads listening to 'Burn It To The Ground' by Nickleback. They're a really great band. Nick had his hands clutching the seat belt for dear life. It's not like I was pushing 200, it was only about 87. Not even five minutes later we were parking into the parking lot of the movies. Once I turned the engine off Nick hopped out the car and laid on the ground.

"I love you so much earth." I laughed and then walked towards the entrance to find everyone else waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Harper asked.

"Nick" Joe and I said together. "You need to teach your brother how to drive."

"I've tried way too many times… where is he anyways?" Joe asked.

"By my car, being thankful for the ground." Everyone was laughing until Demi suddenly stopped.

"You were driving weren't you?" everyone stopped at once waiting for my answer.

"If I _was_ driving what would happen?" she didn't even hesitate before answering.

"I would knock the shit out of you because I specifically told you not to." She was frowning now.

"Okay, then I wasn't driving." Her smile came back.

"Alright, I believe you." What, really?

"Really?" I said completely confused.

"No, idiot" she slapped me up side my head. "Nick's probably having a heart attack." Just like that he showed up with his hand over his heart taking even breaths.

"I'm never driving with you again." I rubbed my head from the hit and we all started walking inside the building.

"So what movie are we watching?" Demi asked Harper, but she was already running to the concession stand where Jeremy stood.

"Ooh, let's watch 'Two Left Feet' (**A/N: I don't think this is a real movie, but if is I'm sorry for stealing the title**)." Ashley said jumping up and down.

"What's it about?" I ask.

"A kid who loses his right leg and then has to get one of those metal legs, but there's only a left leg left. He uses it and tries to learn how to dance again." I felt like I just watched the whole thing.

"How about 'Kill Scream Kill' (A/N**: again, if that's a real movie sorry I didn't know**)?" Joe said.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of stupid but a little better than 'Two Left Feet'." Lilly agreed.

"Alright whatever, but were watching that one next." After everyone was seated and had their snacks the movie started. Of course it began with kids going somewhere they weren't supposed to be and then the dumbass that leaves the group. Ugh this movie already sucks. I looked over and found that everyone had someone except me. Well, neither did Sarah and Nick, but they were keeping each other company. After about 30 more minutes of the horrible excuse for a scary movie I decided to sleep. I shut my eyes close but they constantly kept opening every time Joe would scream.

"Shut the hell up Joe, it's not real!" he just glared at me, but went silent. Once my eyelids were closed again, I heard the music stating something bad was going to happen and then I heard the entire theatre scream. Really people? I got up and walked out heading to the bathroom.

I think there's a moment in everyone's life where you think 'maybe it was my destiny to be here'. Tonight must have been that moment for me because there at the concession stand were Rosie and Chase. I wasn't sure if I was just suppose to know they were together or if I was suppose to do something about the situation. I know what I'm sure of though, that destiny should just come out and tell me what to do, before something called aggravation comes and takes me down a path I should not be heading towards. There he stood, arm wrapped around her waist with her pushed up close near him. I really hate that guy. Since I was just standing there with nothing better to do I decided to just go to my car. I pulled out the mini bottle of vodka I hid in my pants and downed it. Once I was inside my car I pulled out the cigarettes I still kept hidden safe under the seat. The smoke felt so good flowing through my lungs. I love this feeling more than anything. Cool night air dancing on my skin while the warmth from the smoke tingling inside of me. It was even better now that I had the small buzz from the vodka I just drank. I had no thoughts, no problems, and no one to interrupt my moment of pure bliss. If only it could be like this all the time. I soon flicked the bud away, locked the car door, and finally fell peacefully to sleep.

_Tap, tap_

"Just two more minutes Grandma." I mumbled into the steering wheel.

_Tap, tap_

"Leave me the fuc… Rosie?" there she was outside the passenger window with her arms wrapped tight around her. I unlock the door and she slide in closing it quickly behind her. **How long was I asleep? **I look at my phone and noticed I was only out for nine minutes. They must still be watching the movie.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sleeping, the movie I was watching kind of sucked."

"Oh, same here." A small silence rested over us before I spoke again.

"So why are you here with _him_?" she looked down into her lap.

"I was trying to get over you… but then I saw you walk out here and I knew I couldn't." did she really just say that?

"Wow that was really honest." She just laughed.

"I figured you'd already know if I was lying." She almost had a point. There's only but some many times I've known that she was lying.

"Well I'm glad you came out here." She looked at me really good before turning away fast. Her hair slid over her shoulder showing the perfect view of her neck. My heart pounded so hard I thought I might die. All down her neck were small red marks. My hand reached up and slid down her neck. "Who did this?" once she realized what I was talking about she moved from my hand.

"No one…"

"Rosie..." She didn't even have to speak, I knew who it was. "Why?"

"I want to be loved, Alex!" she yelled but then her voice became a whisper. "I need to be."

"Then let me be the one to love you!" she faced me now, tears threatening to come out. "Not some random tool who thinks he deserves you."

"You love Miley remember? Or did you forget? Because I sure as hell didn't forget the song you sung that was 'all about her'." I guess Harper was wrong, because right now I'm feeling like I've lost both of them.

"Rosie, you know I love you. I'd give away everything just to have you." She smiled and then leaned her forehead against mine.

"Please Alex; don't hurt me along the way. I don't think I could take it."

"I'm trying not to, but something always comes up that makes me." She looked down then back up.

"Just try." Her eyes piercing into mine as her hand lay on my cheek. This was the moment in my life where everything could change. It's almost like the final decision. I looked at her lips, then her eyes, and then her lips again before connected mine to hers. I never thought I could miss something so much. These lips, the taste, the feel, all bringing me back to what I've been missing for so long. To the night we made out in my car until sunrise, to the mornings we spent cooking each other breakfast after a night of great ecstasy, to the love I had for this misunderstood beauty. The only girl I could ever really love.

My hands slid down to her waist as hers ran through my hair. I removed my lips from hers down to her neck where I left soft kisses. She moved over the little divider and straddled me. I pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind me. She lowered the seat as I took off her bra leaving her bare from the waist up. I later decided the front seat was too crowded and moved to the back. There is where the rest of our clothes were shed. I didn't think of Miley when she touched my body, and I didn't think of her when I touched hers. But once she was actually coming down from her high I realized something. Maybe my destiny wasn't to love Miley, maybe we were never meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>To Team Miley: Okay, I think you have a right to hate me. You'll probably hate me even more next chapter. But this has to happen; I can already see the ending to it. Not saying she'll end up with Miley though.<strong>

**To Team Rosie: Maybe Alex is finally sticking with Rosie. I kind of think she'll be fine with whoever though. I didn't want Rosie to be with Chase anyway. Again, not saying she'll end up with Rosie either.**

**To readers in general: If Miley wasn't in her life she'd be happy with Rosie and vise versa. But unfortunately they're both there and Alex is confusing me like crazy. Who do you think she's going to choose? Hey, and what about Team Teddy or Team Sarah? These girls got feelings too. =) Til next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is the chapter that will make Team Miley members want to punch me in the face. Hey, but at least you're reading my story right. So I guess there's some good coming out of this. By the way you know I can't give off any hints. It ruins the story. But Miley will be in this chapter. Don't stop reading after this one though. Alright, on with the story.**

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 16

**Alex's POV**

So here I am three hours later with Rosie lying in my arms. We're too tall for the back seat so I'm kind of leaning against the door. This is one of the best moments I've had since the night of the club. Sweat running down our bodies, a great warmth surrounding us, and being wrapped up with the one you love. "I guess you should head on back to your boy toy." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Now why would I do that when I'm lying with the greatest girl in the world?" I leaned down and kissed her lips. I had to pull back before she took the lead and we'd be in this car for another two hours.

"But we should really go babe." She grunted.

"Why can't I just come with you instead?"

"You've already done that, don't you remember sweetheart?" she gasped and smacked my chest. "Ow…" I rubbed where she hit me. "What I was going to say is… as much as I hate to admit it, Chase looks like he really cares for you." Her smile faded. "He deserves to know why you missed an entire movie with him."

"Okay, but you'll be there with me right?"

"Of course"

After Rosie's talk with Chase and a very awkward silence carried between me and my friends, everyone went home. Well everyone except Rosie, Harper, and Demi. Who all unfortunately went to my house. I went to use the bathroom but once I came out I was face to face with Demi. "What the hell Alex?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"Look, if it's about the driving earlier…"

"No you doof!" she yelled slapping me upside the head.

"Stop hitting me damn it!" I yelled back rubbing my head.

"What are you doing with Rosie?" Oh…

"Just talking, she was at the movies so I invited her to join us."

"Don't lie to me Alex; you were gone for a loooonnng time."

"So…" Come on Alex, that's all you got. "I had a lot to say to her." Demi just stared at me for a while before a soft look took over the hard one she held. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What about Miley?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't deserve her Dem, I have to face the facts." She nodded and let me go.

"I hope things work out with Rosie this time."

"They will… I know it." She nodded again before smiling hard and punching me in the arm. "Really, Dem? What was that for?"

"You screwed her didn't you?"

"Uh" quick, come up with something. "I think I heard Harper calling me."

"YOU DID! Where?"

"My car" I mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." She said with that huge smile still plastered to her face.

"MY CAR DAMN IT, WE FUCKED IN THE BACK OF MY CAR!"

"Are you guys okay back there?" Harper shouted

"Yeah, were good." I said back. "Come on idiot." We walked back to the living room to find Rosie and Harper sitting on the couch whispering. "Hey" they turned to look at me."What's up with the low talking?" Harper looked at Rosie then back at me and shrugged before whispering in her ear again. That's not fair. I want to know. "Whatever, so what do you guys want to do?" Harper jumped up from the couch.

"I have to go home actually, it's getting pretty late." She winked at Rosie. It was small but still noticeable. Then she stared at Demi.

"What?" Demi said. Harper just stared at her more. "Oh uh, yeah. I should be getting home too. You know, with school in the morning." Something weird is going on around here.

"Um ok, well you guys can use my car." Dem nodded and headed to the door with Harper. "Wait, shouldn't you guys take Rosie home too?" I turned around to find her laying there on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Nah, she's already sleeping, just let her stay here." A small smile graced my lips at the sight of her. Once the door was closed I walked back over to the couch. Her eyes were wide open.

"You planned this didn't you?" she smirked.

"No, not really; just hoping."

"So what were you two whispering about?"

"You'll find out soon." I picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs to my room before locking the door and letting the remaining night take us away.

**Demi's POV**

I was so tired when I woke up this morning. I mean, yeah I left Alex's house early but before I went home I took Harper for some ice cream. I know that that alone should only take like 10 minutes but we got into this huge discussion over whose better: Scorpion or Subzero. We all know that Scorpion is the ultimate kick ass person in Moto Combat but for some reason she found that he was weak and only good because of his little 'get over here' trick. Are you kidding me? Then she started making fun of him and stating how Mario could even beat him. Then we got into another discussion over Mario and Luigi. This girl is completely clueless in the art of great videogame characters.

I walked down the steps and found my mom in the kitchen cooking pancakes. I think she makes them almost every morning but I'll never complain. It's what I wake up to, the only alarm clock I have.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Morning mom" I plopped down in my usual seat as she placed four pancakes in front of me, which I happily drowned in syrup.

"So how are you and Lilly doing?"

"Never been better"

"That's great to hear sweetie, how about Alex?" Alex is like her second daughter.

"She's with Rosie again."

"Hmm…"

"What?" I said shoving a big bite of the deliciousness in my mouth.

"Oh nothing, it's just you didn't sound mad when you said it like you usually do."

"It's because Rosie is a good person… Well, once you get to know her. The point is Alex loves her and if she's willing to show that she loves Alex back then I'm happy for them." she smiled at me.

"I guess I won't see Miley here anymore, will I?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. I hope it doesn't have to come to that though." She patted me on the back.

"I hope it doesn't either."

**Alex's POV**

Nothing is more perfect than waking up to the girl you love laying beside you. Wait, I lied… Nothing is more perfect than the girl you love that also loves you back, is snuggled into you. I finally figured out what they were whispering about. Striptease and free lap dance. Two of the best things I could ever get. Man, I love my life sometimes. I looked to the side and smiled at her. She looked so cute gripping on to me as if I might leave her. I moved my lips to her ear and hovered over it. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm completely yours." Her grip loosened but she still didn't let me go. I kissed her cheek before looking over her. Shit it's… 1:17p.m. Well there's no point in going to school now. I reached over Rosie and grabbed my phone. Wow 6 missed calls, 17 text messages, and 2 voicemails. The calls were from Demi and Grandma. Their voicemails were basically 'get your ass up or you'll be late for school'. The messages weren't any different. Why do they even care if I go?

Only one message caught my attention and it was from Demi.

_**~Took ur car 2 skewl. I'll bring it bac l8r~ 8:43**_

I put my phone back on the night stand, held Rosie closer, and shut my eyes again.

**Justin's POV**

The days have been long and meaningless. I'm happy that I actually scored a date with Ms. Tutor, but also down because I can't stop thinking about how my sister is holding up. Every time I tried to see her she didn't want to talk. I don't know how to help her. "Hello Mr. Russo."

"Hi Teddy, how are you?" Please don't try and flirt with me today.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm okay"

"Have you heard anything on Alex yet?"

"No nothing, are you friends with her?" she looked at her feet.

"A little, um… but why I actually came here was because of my grades." I looked through my desk and found her file than scanned through that. Why does she want to talk about her grades? I gave her all A's. Why do you need to talk about them, they're perfect."

"Not exactly" she took the folders from my hand and scanned down the paper. "See, right here" she pointed to an old test that she scored a 'B' on.

"That's not bad, you just…"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, okay. Uh, do you want to take the test over again?" I asked.

"Yes sir." She kind of reminds me of me when I was younger.

"Alright, well come here on your lunch period."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said hugging me. Then as quickly as she did she stopped and left. I'll never completely understand that girl.

**Demi's POV**

"No, it's Sonic!"

"Something has to be messed up in your head Harps, for you to even think that Sonic compares to Shadow."

"I'm so sick of you Lovato; the original is always the best." Harper and I were in the cafeteria yelling about…. You guessed it, videogames AGAIN. How could this girl even think Sonic is better? Yeah he might be the original hedgehog, but he isn't as awesome as Shadow. Feel free to disagree with me; it's just how she puts these amazing characters down like they're nothing gets my blood boiling.

"That's it!" a couple of people turned from their tables and stared at us. I didn't even realize that Miley, Lilly, Nick, Jeremy, Joe and Ashley were already sitting around us. "You. Me. After school. My house. I'm going to own you in gamer world."

"Yeah yeah, you're all bark no bite." Harper said. Hmm, I would not expect her to be a trash talker.

"Say what you want right now, but after this whooping you'll be speechless." After a while the table went back to its normal small talk until Joe stood up.

"It's been a long week guys, how would you feel about a party Saturday night?" Everyone didn't talk we just stared at him."Come on, I know you guys want to have some fun, so why not on Saturday at my house?"

"You really think mom is gonna let you do that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, no… but I bet we could find a place."

"Where?" Ashley asked

"We could always have a bonfire at the beach?" Harper asked.

"Nah, I hate those. Maybe we could do that when it gets warmer." Lilly said.

"How about here… at the school." Everyone turned to me as if I grew ten heads. "What, it's a better idea then the stupid bonfire." The table got quiet after a while, still deciding if this was a smart idea.

"It would be kind of fun."Miley said finally jumping in the conversation.

"Thank you Miley, that's two people. Anyone else agree?" I said.

"Yeah, it does sound like fun. Why not do it?"Ashley added and once Ashley agreed so did everyone else.

"Okay, but how are we going to get inside?" Joe asked.

"I got that covered; I just need someone to get the word out without getting caught." I replied. Everyone looked around. How about… no, Harper would probably spill the beans to the wrong people. Wait, how about… "Hey Miley?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could do it? I mean you know the right people to tell and to not tell." She seemed hesitant at first but then she spoke again.

"Yeah sure" Then the table went silent.

"Well I could do decorations." Kevin offered. We all nodded then went back to the small talk that began this conversation. I hope this works out in the end. This party is what we all need.

**Rosie's POV**

I don't know if these are just the moments that are good now and bad later or keep getting better, but I was the happiest I ever been for the past two days. That Wednesday I woke up in Alex's comfortable embrace. It's actually a shock to me on how I ended up with her. I mean, she sung that song for _her_. She gave _her_ that beautiful necklace. She broke my heart in order to try and win back _hers_. No Rosie, stop thinking about this. She loves you; she's told you too many times for her or even you to doubt it.

Yeah. But like I said, other than my little doubt session these two days have been great. After we woke up we sat in bed all day finishing the remaining music we didn't get to finish the last time we did this. We still didn't get through it all but we got close to it. That night we spent watching movies on her couch. Grandma even bought us some snacks. I thought the next day at school would be pretty bad but she stopped me when she saw the look on my face. She cupped my face in her hands, pecked my lips, and said: "I love you. And you love me right?" I just nodded and she smiled. "Good, then there isn't a worry in the world." I smiled back at her and her hands fell from my face to my hands. She kissed both of them before dropping one and leading me into the school. I was her girl again. I knew it and so did everyone else when new walked into together. Alex didn't take her eyes off of me. Even when Miley was around I was her center of attention. I'm starting to think that Alex really meant it when she said: 'I'm completely yours.' Otherwise this is one hell of an act.

**Alex's POV**

It's Friday and the days before then have been great. I've never felt so close to Rosie. She seems to like it too. I almost forgot how it felt to have someone. I was looking through my locker while the remaining people in the building were trying to go home. Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Miley?" she looked down and then back up with a soft smile.

"Hey Alex" my name never sounded so perfect.

"How are you?" her smile kind of faded a little.

"Alright, I've been better though." I hope she's not feeling like that because of me. Wait, why would she? She's the one that turned me down.

"Oh, well maybe we could…"

"So I came over here to tell you that there's a party on Saturday here at the school. You should come." I nodded. "Park about a couple of miles from here though, wouldn't want to get caught." I nodded again. "Okay well, see you then."

"Um, Miley I wanted to talk t…"

"I'm so sorry but I have to go." Then she turned around and left. Am I missing something?

**Miley's POV**

How is this possible? She cheated on me, then she broke my heart, and now she's with _her. _I shouldn't still love her. Never mind love, I shouldn't even be talking to her. She didn't even look like she was feeling bad for hurting me like that. Was I stupid and Alex was always like this or did something make her change? I don't know, but this is tearing me apart.

**Sorry for the delay. I finished typing it late Thursday, but I got too tired to actually ask my dad to cut his internet on to update it. But now since I've had my shower, my dinner, and my comfy bed that I missed all weekend long because of minicamp… I'm here to give you this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 17

**Demi's POV**

Today is the day of the party that we planned and I don't even know what to wear. How does the partial party planner forget to plan an outfit too? You're slipping up Dem. "Come on Lovato, we're going to be late." Harper yelled from downstairs. Ok, so I know you probably wondering why she's at my house, right? Well, I swear we were only supposed to play Lost Kingdom II, but then it was Halo, which turned into Black Opts. This girl is some tough competition. I've only beaten her TWICE. In the day and a half we had to play videogames, I've lost over maybe 100 times. Yeah, yeah it's sad, but she's going down tonight I promise.

"Alright, be down in five." I yelled back.

"You said that 20 minutes ago." Ugh, just put something on already. Ok, I got it. I slid my red pants up my legs and then put on my black high-top converse (A/N: they resemble Alex's). So I got that covered, but what about a top. I rummaged through the dresser draw and found a white tanktop, which I quickly pulled over my head. Then to finish it off I added a silver necklace and black vest over it, before putting on my leather jacket and running a comb through my already straight hair (A/N: It's the color she has it now). I ran down the stairs and jumped down the remaining steps. "How do I look?" Harper looked really impatient.

"Like you're getting on a certain red head's last nerve because you won't hurry up and get in the car." Ouch, that's mean. I just wanted to know how I looked.

"You don't even have a car." I said back as we started walking to the front door.

"Ashley volunteered to drive us." As we walked outside I could see her white Audi parked at the very end of the driveway. We jogged up to her car, before Harper started running and hopped in the front seat. Damn it, she evens beats me in 'shotgun'.

"You look amazing Harper." Really Ashley, really? She's wearing a skirt with strawberries on it, a basic red blouse, a strawberry necklace, and a jacket which of course has strawberries on it. I look way better. I cleared my throat and Ashley looked at me through the mirror. "Oh, you look good too Dem." That's all I get. Harper turned around and smiled at me. She's just winning everything isn't she? I'm gonna teach her not to mess with the one and only Demitria Devonne Lovato. Ashley started the car and pulled off for the 10 minute drive to school.

Alex's POV

"What about this?" Rosie asked me for the 20th time.

"Babe, I've told you already that you look perfect in whatever you wear." She walked up to me and kissed me.

"I'm sorry for taking so long."

"You don't have to apologize. I think I'm used to it by now." She gasped then smacked me in the arm. "Ow, I'm not taking well to all of the abuse this week."

"Oh shut up" she said giggling.

"I'm not kidding. See… look at the bruise." I pulled my sleeve up past my shoulder. She just stared at the unharmed flesh.

"There's no mark honey." I pulled my arm away really fast and then pinched the skin as hard I could without yelling. The once tanned skin held a small red mark. "You did that, you idiot."

"No, it was you and if you keep it up I'm calling the cops." I couldn't hold the straight face anymore and cracked her a small smile.

"Stupid" she laughed pulling my beanie down to cover my eyes. "And when did you start wearing beanies anyway?"

"I don't know. I just went to the mall, picked it up, and put it on. They feel comfy, some girl in the store said I looked good and then I bought it."

"So you bought it because some random girl said you look good?" I shook my head.

"Do I have to repeat the story? It's super comfy." She laughed again.

"I think it makes you look like a skater." Hmm, skater Alex?

"And would you like skater Alex?" She seemed hesitant for a moment. I was just kidding, but was she actually considering it?

"Hmm, scars and being able to say you broke a couple of ribs because of some out of this world trick is pretty hot." Oh no, she's really thinking this over.

"Babe, I was only kidding."

"Too late, you brought up the idea and skater Alex does sound kind of cool." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Aww, are you scared you'll get a booboo?"

"Alex Russo, afraid? You make me laugh." Insert super exaggerated laugh here. "Ok, well if that's what you want then you got it. But I'm not changing my name; Rebel Russo fits me to well." She nodded and walked back into her closet to change once again. Why can't she just wear something simple like me? Black converse (of course), dark grey jeans, black short sleeve shirt, and a black and white striped beanie. I looked at her bedside clock. 9:42p.m. we're late anyway, so what's the point of going.

"Hey Rosie?" She walked out of the closet in just dark blue jeans and a yellow and white striped shirt. The sleeve was stopped at her elbow and medium sized silver hoops graced her ears.

"Yeah?" she said smiling.

"How about we just skip the party?" her smile grew but then it quickly vanished.

"U-um n-n-no, I-I wanna g-go." Why is she stuttering? I walked up to her and tried to hug her but she flinched from my touch. What's going on?

"Are you okay?" she looked up at me. A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I looked deep in her eyes and could see so much: pain, anger, and… hurt? Why is she feeling like this?

"No you're not, don't lie to me. I want to know what's wrong." She looked to the ground and I held her closer. I could hear her sniffling and feel something wet leak into my shirt. Now, she's crying?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… it just seemed right at the time."

"Whoa Rosie, what are you talking about?" she wouldn't stop talking.

"I did it for you; I didn't think it would leave us feeling so broken. I didn't think it would leave me so broken. Please forgive me, I'll never do it again." I put my hand over her mouth and watched her tears roll over it. Why is she acting like this?

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"The day I broke your heart…" The room seemed to get really quiet. Why is she bringing that up again? We've talked about it; she told me everything that was running through her mind when she did it. We promised to never bring it up again. What made her bring it up now?

"It's okay, you promised me you wouldn't do it again and I believe you. But why did you just completely change on me? One minute I ask if you want to skip the party and you're smiling so hard your cheeks could explode and the next you're crying your heart out to me about the past." She stood still, tears finally starting to dry up.

"I don't know…" I held her close again.

"But do you want to skip it?" she shook her head really fast. "Alright, well finish getting dressed and meet me in the car." She nodded and walked back into the closet.

I open my car door and just sat there, staring out the window at nothing in particular. There's more to this that she's not telling me and I need to find out.

**Demi's POV**

"Wow Kev, great job." He nodded looking over his work; people were already filling in.

"Thanks" he turned around to see his group of junior friends and shouted back a 'later sophties'. I still don't understand why he has to call us that. It makes me feel like an ice cream cone.

"Hey loser" Harper said walking up to me. This is getting annoying.

"Could we just get through tonight without making everything into a competition?"

"Oh, of course." She smirked. "Wouldn't want you to feel worse than you already do." Then she walked off to Jeremy. I'm not sure when this got so serious but I just want to put her to shame in everything we do.

"Hey babe, what's up with the long face?"

"Hmm… what?" I turned around to be face to face with Lilly. "Um, no reason." She just smiled at me and placed an arm around my waist.

"Sooooo…"

"Sooooo, what?"

"So, are you gonna stand here all night saying 'so' or are you gonna dance with your hot girlfriend?" I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before leading her into a spot in the middle of the gym.

**Justin's POV**

I can't believe I'm in a restaurant, with Chloe **(A/N: I just chose that as Tutor's first name)**, for our date. Yeah I know, I sound like an overly happy teenage girl who just got her first kiss. But I can be happy, can't I? It's been awhile since I've been with anyone. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." Oh no, she already has me blushing.

"Um, well Chloe?"

"Yes Justin." Aww, she's so formal and cute.

"Why did you say 'yes' when I asked you out?" she looked down at her hands, but I could still see the shade of pink grace her cheeks.

"You are one of the nicest guys I've ever met. You're sweet, kind hearted, smart, and as I said before, handsome." Come on Justin, stay strong. Women like cocky, don't they? Yea, I've seen Alex do it plenty of times.

"Yeah, I know." Her smile faltered a little.

"Excuse me?" Uh oh, this is not good. Think Justin, think. You have brains for a reason.

"What I meant was, yeah I know... that I am… probably one of the nicest guys you've ever met." She seemed a little unfazed at my attempt to save myself but she let it go.

"Oh" I slid my hand across the table and wrapped it around hers.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that women like men who act cocky." She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm flattered that you like me but I'd rather you'd be yourself to getting me to like you." I nodded, but before the conversation could go on, I heard a voice that I'd rather not hear right now.

"Mr. Russo!" How did she find me? Who told her I was going out tonight? Wait, this could be a false alarm and she's just saying 'hi' and passing by. I looked around and spotted Teddy coming towards us.

"Hello Ms. Duncan, how are you?" she smiled hard at me but when she noticed Chloe it dropped in an instant.

"Good" she just completely ignored Chloe.

"Hello to you to Teddy." Chloe said, trying to be nice but I guess Teddy really didn't care.

"So, what's going on here?" she asked looking between the both of us.

"Oh nothing much, just a little get together with my fellow co-worker." I said. She didn't need to know this was a date.

"Hmm, well can I hang out with you two until my parents come and pick me up?" I was about to say 'no' when Chloe butted in and pulled a chair out for her. Teddy picked it up brought it closer to me. This is really not good.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here in ways?" I asked

"I work here, but my shift is over." I nodded and the waiter came up to ask for our orders. Chloe and I gave him ours but then Chloe, being the nice person she is, offered if Teddy wanted anything. Which of course she did. This is defiantly not one of the best dates I've ever been on.

**Alex's POV**

We pulled into a parking lot outside of an old laundry mat and made our way down the street to the school. The walk was peaceful quite, but I still couldn't get the fact that Rosie was hiding something from me. "Rosi…"

"Alex, please just drop it. I don't want to talk about this tonight." She was looking down the entire time she spoke, but I lifted her chin to look at me. "Please, let it go." I nodded and continued walking. I'm not letting this go. Especially if it's making my girl act like this.

I looked towards the big building at the end of the road and saw the lights flicker on and off through the windows. I could hear the raging party music booming in my ears even though I was still a few feet away. When I walked inside, still with Rosie close by my side, I could smell sweat and a hint of alcohol in the air. There were a few kids who were behind the bleachers smoking and others running around in barley anything. If this is how you party at school then I can only wonder how you party at home. "I'm gonna go find something to drink." I shouted over the music to Rosie, she just nodded. I walked off to find Joe surrounding the punch bowl mixing the juice and looking suspicious. "You spiked it, didn't you?" I shouted to him.

"You know me so well." He said back before taking two cups, filling them up, and downing one before passing the other to me. I didn't even bother to look inside before I let it hit my tongue and burn down my throat. "Man, that's the good stuff." He said after his third cup. I didn't even realize the pile of cups surrounding me until I fell to the floor.

"Ouch, who moved the floor?" Joe laughed at me, but yet I was so serious before laughing along with him. After helping me up I walked around the gym in search for Rosie, but spotted Demi and Lilly instead. "Hey hotties" They both smirked at me, but of course the asshole that knows me best just has to poke me and make me fall. "Damn it floor, stay still."

"Yeah I was right, she's drunk out of her mind." They both laughed before helping me up. "You know it kind of surprises me how you can still speak proper English when you're drunk." It is weird, isn't it? "But how, what did you drink?"

"Joe put…" Lilly held her hand up to 'shh' me.

"Say no more, 'Joe' was all I needed to hear to know what happened." She said still smirking at me.

"So where's Rosie?" Demi said, but Lilly's smile went straight to a frown.

"I'm actually looking for her right now." I said looking around the gym, but there really isn't much you can see when you're drunk off your ass. "Hey, how did you guys even manage to get into the school?"

Demi shined me a proud smile, stating 'it was all me'. "A janitor left his keys in the door and I might of accidentally put them in my pocket and very causally walked away." I shook my head before making my way around them. After walking self-consciously in a circle I started to hear screaming and chanting before I felt a familiar warm hand wrap around mine. I looked up to face the person but could only make out a little of the features. Hmm, red hair, soft skin… Is it Rosie?

"Alex" Oh, it's Harper. "Come quick," I don't know how, but I guess the urgency in her voice made me actually keep up with her without falling.

**Rosie's POV**

I really wish she didn't ask me that. _How about we just skip the party? _Does she not understand how much that changed our entire lives? It almost ended us completely. Maybe if we would have just gone to the party the first time she asked me we would have never broke up. Uh, this is making me so angry. I just need to relax; I chose to go to the party this time so maybe nothing bad will happen. "Hey Jo, can I get some of that?" Joanie looked towards me and grinned with the blunt still between her lips.

"Are you sure angel? You seem to be turning into too much of a goody-goody to be doing this?" I just pushed her and took a long hit of the little piece of heaven she passed me. "Whoa whoa, slow down there dare devil. What's up with you? Problems in Lover's Paradise?" I shook my head no.

"It's just I can't get what I did to her out of my head. Maybe Miley was a better choice for her." Wait… did I just say what I think I just said?

"Wait… did you just say what I think you just said?" I nodded still in shock. "Oh hell no, what's gotten into you? The Rosie I know never says anyone is better than her." I just shrugged and she started to shake me. "You know you're better than her. I mean, yeah you made a mistake but so does everyone."

"I guess" she seemed so defeated. Then she took the blunt from me and turned me around to see Miley staring at my girlfriend from a seat on the bleachers.

"She's staring at your girlfriend, you hate her, and you hate how she's looking at her." She pushed me a little in that direction. "Go do something about it." I don't know why exactly but anger did fill me again. She's right; I hate how she's staring at Alex right now. There's a twinkle in her eyes, small smile on her face, and a day dreaming feel surrounding her. All of a sudden I see her get up and make her way to Alex. There's no way in hell I'm letting her get close to her. I take another hit and make my way over there, with Joanie close behind.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Stewart?" her smile immediately falls and she turns completely towards me.

"Why do you care?" she spits back.

"Because I saw you gawking at my girl and I wanted to make sure that's not where you were headed." She huffed.

"I'll go where I want." She said back continuing her journey to Alex. Without even thinking about I yanked her back by her shirt.

"What did you say to me?" I could see from the corner of my eye a crowd start to form around us.

"I said, I'll go where I want." She yelled, from a distance. I broke it by going up to her and smacking her across the face. She pulled and hand up to her face to cup where I hit her. I was more in shock then she was. Next thing I know, she's pulling me by my hair and we're rolling on the ground.

All I hear is my breathing and 'fight' being chanted around the room. I'm on top of her and all I can think is to hit. I keep going until I feel arms wrap around me and pull me off. I look up to see Lilly helping Miley up while Chase is holding me back. Joanie pushes Lilly away and I get out of Chase's grip and dive back into beating the life out of Miley. I only get a few more hits in before I feel more familiar arms wrap around me and I hear the voice I love so much whisper in my ear 'stop'. I face her and fall limp in her arms. It isn't because I'm tired but because she can make me go weak so fast just by talking. She cups my face and whispers 'what happen?' But I can tell she already knows. She shakes her head and then kisses my forehead. We're in this position for a while until the crowd goes back to what they were doing. The only people left here is: Alex, Miley, Lilly, Chase, Demi, Joanie, and Harper. I turn around and see Miley with tears running down her face. She runs off and I can feel Alex tense up. It hurts to know that even though you're hurting, your girlfriend really wants to run off to help someone else. Lilly runs off behind her with Demi coming shortly after.

The rest of the party becomes a huge blur to me. Even after the fight when Alex and I just decided to forget about it and dance. She drove me home and I offered for her to stay but she told she had to help clean up the gym so we don't get in trouble. I nodded and kissed her goodnight before watching her go. Even though I won't admit it out loud, I really hope Miley is okay. I know I said I hate her, but at one point in time she was my friend, and I know she loves Alex, maybe even as much as I do. She probably just can't let her go.

**Alex's POV**

I love Rosie to death, I really do. But why did she have to hit Miley? I've sent 6 text messages and I've called over 10 times in hopes that she would finally pick up. Then again, why would she? I didn't even run after her when she left. I'm such an ass. She may not be my girl anymore but she's still my friend. Well at least in my eyes. I'd do anything for her. And now instead of driving to her house I'm driving to the stupid school to clean up. Uh, why did I agree to help? Oh yeah, I didn't. I was force against my will. It was either clean or lose every Sharpie I've ever had. And losing my sharpies was defiantly not an option; I started collecting when I was 7.

Eww; Its smells like piss the moment I step out of my car. I walk through the school doors and lead my way to the gym. I walk in to find Joe already picking up trash and Demi waxing parts of the floor. I pick up a broom and head over to my doom.

**Justin's POV**

"… and that's why I started the video diaries for my little sister Charlie." Oh. My. Gosh. I swear if Teddy wasn't the best student in my class I'd kill her. She's been here all night for the date and her parents have still yet to show up.

"Aww, that's cute." Chloe said, clearly less annoyed then me. "Oh um, I should be getting home right now. I have a lot to take care of before Monday." Well that's just great.

"Alright" I flagged down the waiter and ask for the check. I should make Teddy pay for herself, but then Chloe would think I'm a bad person. I look around and notice that no one is here to pick Teddy up. I can't believe I'm going to do this but… "Do you need a ride home Teddy?" she looks at her phone and then nods before getting up and following us to my car.

The whole car ride to Chloe's house was really awkward. But what sucked the most was I wasn't able to give her a kiss goodnight. Apparently that would not show a 'positive influence' in front of a student. I never thought I'd hate to be a teacher so bad.

Driving Teddy home wasn't a walk in the park either. Every time I would cut the radio on she'd want to cut it off and try to 'get to know each other'. I don't see why people always think it's the older person who is harassing the younger one instead of visa-versa. "Alright Teddy, this is your stop." I said, finally I can be free. She just sat there and smiled at me before leaning in fast and attaching her lips to mine. Her hand gripped onto the back of my head and pulled me in more before I heard a small 'click' go off. I finally pried her away from my face to yell at her but she ran out the car door leaving me speechless. What. The. Fuck.

**Alex's POV**

"Finally!" I yelled dropping the broom stick down. Demi and Joe patted me on the back before walking out the door. I'm not sure if it was just a feeling or fate but something said go talk to Demi for a little bit. I ran up to her before she could hop in Joe's car and pulled her into a hug. I could already feel tears leak into my shirt. See, sometimes you just know when something is wrong. "Talk to me Dem, what's wrong?"

"Lil-Lilly b-b-broke up with me." I pulled away and look her directly in her eyes. No, this can't happen. Not to her, not to Demi, she never deserves to feel heartbroken.

"Why?"

"She said she couldn't put up with how you were treating Miley anymore and…" Wait, me? What do I have to do about any of this?

"Why does it matter what I did?" she looked down before continuing.

"She told me that I was horrible person for just being friends with someone like you and then she told me to choose. You're my best friend, more like my sister. I couldn't pick some girl over you."

"But Dem, you and I both know that Lilly isn't just some girl to you. You love her and I shouldn't be there to stand in your way. Choose her, I'll understand." Her tears started to vanish.

"No, you've never given up on me and I'm not going to give up on you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. It's not the same way I love Lilly, but I'd give up anything including her no matter what." I can't let her do this to herself. She deserves love more than anyone does and I'm going to prove it to her. "I have to go, Joe is waiting." I nodded before pulling her into another hug and pulling my keys out of my pocket. I placed them in her hands.

"Take my car, I need to take a walk anyways." She nodded before 'shooing' Joe off, started my car, and leaving shortly after. I started my walk slowly around the school gathering all my thoughts before I started heading home.

The whole world seems to be crumbling beneath everyone's feet. This isn't how everything was supposed to be. Maybe If I never took Rosie back everything would've have stayed good. Maybe it would of all… _'THUP'_

What the hell was that noise? _'THUP', 'THUP', 'THUP'_

I looked around a spotted a parked car not too far from where I was. Damn, it's kind of cold out here. Slightly curious I walked up to the car. It was Nick's, it wasn't hard to see that much. Maybe I could get him to give me a ride home. I could even see his curly hair a little from the inside with fingers threaded through it. Well at least Nick is getting some loving tonight. I walked a little closer, ready to tap on the window until I saw her. My love. My heart. My everything.

My breathing stopped just like my heart and everything else in my body.

_Miley_

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? Is it still worth reading? Do you like eggs on your ketchup? Can your bellybutton play guitar? Just here to say thank you for sticking with me readers. Otherwise this story would just be left in the many unforgotten ones I've yet to write. Keep reviewing and maybe chapter 18 will come quicker than you think. Good night.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking so long to update; internet problems. I just wanted make this chapter filled with stuff. If I failed to do that tell me so. And please more reviews. I like to hear what you guys think. By the way thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. My story is turning into an adult today, so please read.**

**P.S. Congrats to Justin and Alex for keeping their powers. Also congrats to Max for getting the substation (even though he deserved his powers the most).**

**P.S.S.(I think) It might take longer to update, seeing as I don't have a computer, but I have internet. Right not I'm on my boyfriend's while he's down here with me.**

Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies

Chapter 18

**Alex's POV**

This isn't really happening is it? That's not Miley and Nick. **Yes it is. **No it's not. **Yes it is. **I know, but why? Why did it have to be him? Really Miley, my friend? And out of all of them, Nick? Ugh, I'm so stupid. I should have known. **No you shouldn't have. There weren't any signs.** But there must have been, he wouldn't have just started to like her out of nowhere. **Well crazier things have happen.** Oh yeah, name one. **You talked to that stuffed monkey in your room. **Hey! Leave Mr. MoMo out of this. **I'm just saying.** Well what do I do now? And why the hell am I still standing here? ** Well the answer to the second question is 'because you're a retard'. But for the first question, I don't know. You can either kick his ass or walk away.** Okay, so I could kick his ass and let Miley walk out of my life or I could walk away and try to talk to her another time. As I thought hard about this, I remembered when she told me how she used to cut herself to numb the pain of me hurting her or her even thinking about me. Maybe she's only using Nick to numb everything I've put her through. If that's the case I should go, because she sure as hell doesn't need any more problems from me.

As I was about to walk away, I saw blue. And not the usual ocean blue, no, a blue that seems to be dying out to gray. She stared at me as he worked on her neck. There was no emotion there. Not of lust, or love, or even pain, she was just blank. I mouthed her name and that's when I seen her eyes close and her pull Nick in more. Staying strong was no longer easy as the tears blinded my vision and raced down my face. "Miley" I said again, but this time only a whisper. Before I could see if her eyes opened again I ran.

**Miley's POV**

I didn't care that I was using Nick and I didn't care that Alex had just ran away moments ago. All I cared about was feeling something without getting hurt. I still don't why I'm still letting him do this. I got what I wanted, 'Alex to get hurt'. But for some reason that's what hurts me the worst. That I would actually go this low to hurt her. I just… I can't do this anymore. "Hey Nick?" his hands stopped and he looked up at me.

"Yes" he said out of breath.

"Maybe we should stop." Confusion passed through his eyes, but he nodded and sat up in his seat.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he whispered while looking at me with worry.

"No, no you didn't. It's just…" it's just what? It's just I needed to use you to feel good and make Alex feel the same pain I felt.

"It's just what Miley? Come on, tell me." He smiled holding my hand.

"M-maybe we're going too fast." Too fast for what? We're not even together. He nods again.

"Okay, well I'll wait till you're ready." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. After that he drove me home, but before I go out he pecked me on the lips. I was so frozen in my thoughts that I don't even remember him driving away or me making it to my room. What did I just get myself into?

**Demi's POV**

"So this is how it feels, huh?" I ask Alex while hanging upside down off the side of her bed.

"Yep"

"And this is why all you did was drink alcohol for those couple of days?"

"Yep" she passed me back the bottle. I took a big gulp before handing it back to her. Damn this burns.

"What the hell is this stuff, Al?" she shrugged her shoulders before having another taste of the mystery liquid.

"I found it all the way behind some box in the basement." After that I yanked it from her hands and sat up straight.

"Why the fuck would you let me drink God knows what?" she looked at me funny still upside down before hiccupping and laughing. "What's so funny Alex? We could be drinking poison for all you know." Her smile faded. "Yeah, dumbass." She got up and ran down stairs before coming back into the room, pickle jar in hand.

"Well, if this is our last day together…" she unscrewed the jar and pulled out the last pickle. "I want to share my favorite food with you." She popped the pickle in half and handed me the other piece. As I was about to eat it she stopped me and held out hers. "I would like to make a toast to the girls who break our hearts and the mysterious drinks that kill us." I touched her pickle with mine.

"You're such a dork." She smiled hard chomping on the pickle.

"It takes one to know one." Man, I love this friendship.

_**~10 minutes later~**_

"Do you really want to just sit here until we die?" I ask her, back in the same position I started in.

"Nah, how about we go to the mall. We can finally get those best friend shirts." I nod and we both make our way to her car. I really should get one soon.

**Alex's POV**

"Al, do you think you should be driving after drinking that stuff?" I look at the keys in the ignition and then back at Demi.

"No, no I don't." then I cut on the music and drive out of the driveway. After changing the station a couple of times I hit a song that made me stop. Demi looked at me as I turned the radio all the way up.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Why'd you have to go away from home?_

_Me love"_

Next thing you know Dem and I are singing the song so loud that we shouldn't have our voices anymore after this. We're already at the mall and parked, but were still singing. People are even stopping and watching. Personally I think we sound pretty good maybe even better than the actual song. Once we finished everyone that was watching started clapping. Being the idiots we are, we started bowing. "Come on idiot, your five minutes of fame is over." Demi said pulling me through the automatic doors.

_**~2 hours and 13 minutes later~**_

"I can't believe we spent over 2 hours looking for these stupid shirts." Demi said as I shrugged my shoulders. I got the green shirt with the yellow arrow and black words. While she got the black one with the red arrow and white words.

"Hey Dem?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your best buddy?" she shook her head.

"No, I'm not singing that again, no…" I put on my best puppy dog face. "I mean it Alex, no."

"Pweety, pweety pweeze, do dis fo me."

"Uggh, fine." She looked around a little before facing me again.

"_My best buddy's over there_

_That is who I love and care_

_When I'm alone, this life's not fair_

_Without her go nowhere." _Aww, she actually did it.

"Now was it that bad?" she looked at me with evil in her eyes.

"I hate you." I hopped on her back.

"You love me."

"Hate"

"Love" by this time people were staring while we were just laughing.

"Hate"

"Hate?" she put me down.

"No, I was just kidding Al."

"I knew it." I said heading to the food court. When we were standing in line I turned around and noticed Demi's shirt. "Oh really?" she searched around like 'what did I do know?' "So you got a new best friend now?"

"What?" she looked down at her shirt and it was pointing to the little girl beside her. "Really Al?"

"Don't call me that, only my best friend can call me that… which apparently is this guy. Hey you?" he turned around with questioning eyes.

"Who me?" I nod

"You're my best friend now, okay?" he looked at my shirt and then at Demi's

"Well the shirt seems to think so… so I guess yes." I shook his hand. "I'm Derek, by the way."

"I'm Alex, but since your best friend, you can call me Al." I looked back to stick my tongue out at Demi but she was playing with the little girl. But she's my buddy.

"Hey Al?" I looked back at the Derek kid. "You want me to help you get your real best friend back?" I nod poking my lip out. He lighted grabbed me by my arm and placed me on the other side of Demi.

"Demi! I missed you." I yelled hugging her.

"I missed you too, Al." I looked down at the little girl and stuck my tongue out at her. She just stared at me before flipping me off and running away. What the fuck?

"That's why Santa isn't real and the Easter Bunny feeds you shit when you sleep." Demi stared at me trying to hold in her laugh.

"She was just a sweet little girl." Sweet?

"Well why don't you tell that to the mini finger she just gave me."

"You probably deserved." She said finally letting out her laugh.

_**~23 minutes later~**_

"Why are we still here?" I asked Demi.

"I honestly don't know why." Just when we turned the corner I bumped into some body.

"Oh shit, I'm so… Oh hey Alex, hey Demi." Joe said.

"Sup" Demi replied, I just gave him a head nod. I couldn't even speak. I can't believe this asshole is standing in front of me. Option 1: kill him, Option 2: kill him, Option 3: kill him slowly. I like the third one better.

"Hey Demi" Nick said.

"Whatever." She replied

"Hey Al…" Joe cut him off before he could finish.

"Dudes, guess what?" I look towards Joe. "My little bro got some ass last night." Well isn't that something. "Come on, tell them who you nailed Nick." He said patting him on the back.

"Miley…" I whisper, but everyone looks at me.

"Wait, what?" Joe said, his smile, his smile slowly fading." "It was Miley?" Why would he do this again? "Nick… no" next thing I know he's taking off.

"Come back here, you bitch." I yell while running after him; Demi is right behind me. We turned the corner and saw him running down the escalator. All of a sudden two arms wrap around me to hold me back.

"Alex stop…" I don't want to listen to Joe; I fight to get out of his grasp. "It probably wasn't her." I turn around so fast that I could have given myself whiplash.

"I saw it, everything." Joe let me go as the tears began to fall again. "I saw both of them… he's suppose to be my friend, why would he do that?" Joe put his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't know… I'll just go get Ni…"

"No! Don't go get that fucking poodle." I yelled pushing Joe off. "Tell that backstabbing bitch that the next time I see him, I'm gonna make him regret this shit." And I turned away with Demi holding on to me.

When we reach the parking lot, Demi softly pushed me to the passenger side while she headed to the driver seat. "What are you doing?" I ask once we were both in the car.

"You and I need to get away, right?" I nod "Then I just where to take us." She said smiling. She's lucky I trust her with my car. I smile back for confirmation before she drives off.

**Justin's POV**

I knew something bad was gonna come from this. What am I gonna go? Is someone going to find out? Why did she do this? "Excuse me" an old lady said.

"Oh I'm sorry." She just nods and continues her walk. Come on Justin, just pull yourself together and finish the grocery shopping. Okay, now where are those saltine crackers?

"Can I help you with something?" How is this possible? Maybe she's not talking to me. "Justin," then her face was in view, "I see you." I stumbled back a little.

"Oh, I didn't know you were talking to me. H-how are you?"

"Cut the crap Justin, you know you don't care." Of course I do; you have my career in your hands. "So if you want the picture b…"

"Wait, there's a picture?" Oh my goodness I'm screwed. "Please Teddy, please give me the picture." I whisper yelled."

"Only if you do something for me."

"Sure anything."

"Take me on a date." What? "Like a real one… I want to know how it feels." She hung her head low and whispered the last part.

"Hey if all you want is to be taking out then I'll do it." She looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" I nod

"Everyone deserves to have a night out, right?" Please don't let this all come tumbling down on me.

**Alex's POV**

Man I love this. The burn of the alcohol, the heat of bodies pressed against me, the music that just drives me to dance. This is the best feeling in the world. "You having fun?" Demi said from behind. I nod and take another shot.

"Damn this feels good." I looked down at the table; there are too many cups there to count.

"Wow, slow down there hot stuff." Demi laughs at me.

"What, I'm just getting started." She pats my shoulder and there I go. The floor becoming my best friend again. "Does the ground always have to trip me when I'm having fun?" Ground: 3, Alex: 0. A couple of people started to laugh around me.

"Get up stupid." Once I had my feet placed firmly on the floor (meanie), a guy came over and started talking to Demi.

"Hey beautiful, where have you been all my life?" You have got to be kidding me.

"Come on Alex, let's just go." Demi said pulling me along, but I could still see the guy following us.

"Baby, where you going? I just want to show you a good time?"

"Dem, let me handle him." She shook her head 'no'.

"He's drunk and retarded and so are you. I don't want you to get hurt." I tried to ignore the rest of the comments, but I couldn't. Before Demi could grab for me I ran up to the guy and punched him in the nose. Maybe if I wasn't drunk I wouldn't have done this and maybe if he wasn't drunk, he would have been able to still stand after that hit. I don't know and I don't care, at least he's quiet.

"That was a lucky shot." Demi yelled over the music. She's kind of right, but still think I could've took him on.

"Maybe, but I don't care. Come on, let's dance." I yelled back, pulling her into an open spot.

After separately dancing near each other and a few more drinks, we got closer. I don't know why, but the girl that was dancing in front of me wasn't my bestfriend anymore, she was the girl I love. I could smell her scent so strong, vanilla and honey. Her body turned and I dug my nails into her hips. The small gasp I heard guided me to her lips, and as I closed my eyes and leaned in I felt the greatest happiness in the world. Having my girl again. The kiss didn't even have time to be slow because the instant I touched those lips, I wanted more. Her soft hands cupped my face and mine still rested on her hips. I didn't stop until someone dropped a bunch of glasses.

That's when I saw brown.

Don't get wrong, the brown was beautiful, but it wasn't the blue I was dying to see.

"I'm sorry" we said in unison. "Why did you kiss me?" we spoke together again.

"I was caught up in the moment, and I was thinking of Lilly and I just… kissed you." Her figure matched mine perfectly, slouched shoulders and head hung low.

"It's okay… because I thought of Miley." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Maybe this is getting out of hand."

**Rosie's POV (MONDAY)**

"So… What do you want to do?" Joanie sat next to me on the other swing at the park.

"I don't know, finish smoking this." I said placing the cigarette back in my mouth. Thank God for nicotine.

"Okay, now what?"

"Maybe, go to school. I feel like messing with people." Joanie stopped swinging and stared at me. "What?"

"The innocent angel wants to hurt people's feelings?" I just shrugged my shoulders and she tackled me.

"Ah, I miss you!" I pushed her and started laughing.

"I've been here all the time."

"Yeah, but that was your lovable side. I miss that cold heart bitch who stomped on everyone in her way." I hopped off of the swing set and started walking to my car. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she said when we were in the car. "Why do you want to go back to your old self?" I shrugged again. She just nodded and I began our drive to the school. Why do I want to start hurting people again?

**Lilly's POV**  
>"Why Miley, I never knew you liked him."<p>

"It just started recently; and besides he's really cute." Something was different, it didn't seem like she meant it.

"Whatever" I turned away from her and back to my locker.

"Good morning beautiful." Nick whispers into Miley's ear and covered her eyes. I see her smile but when she turned around, I saw it drop but quickly replace with a fake one.

"Hey nick" He slides his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Lilly" I give him a head nod before continue going through my locker. "So do you need an escort to class?"

"Yeah sure; see you around Lilly." I nod again before she closes her locker and walks off hand and hand with him. As I close mine and turn to walk to my class, I collide with someone.

"Oh shit, my bad Lilly." I hear Demi say over me.

"No, I needed that."

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see that cute confused face of hers and those dark brown eyes I love looking into behind that jet black hair. I guess she dyed it darker. Wait, Lily what are you doing? You broke up with her, remember? She stuck her hand out and pulled me up. You, hands still extremely soft.

"Um, thanks" she nodded before looking down. I could see Alex across the hall pretending not to pay attention to us.

"So Lilly, I was wondering if…" I held my hand up.

"Don't even bother Demi." I said walking away. I turned the corner and silently congratulated myself for not giving in to her, but then I realized it's so lonely without her.

**Alex's POV (Weeks Pass By)**

Lately everything hasn't been the way it should be. Demi has constantly been sobbing over Lilly, Rosie has been going back to hurting people, and me, I've been sitting here watching Nick be with my girl. "FUCK!" I shout, pounding my fist on the desk. Everyone stares at me and Demi just puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay man?" I look up and see Miley staring at me the hardest; as if seeing if I finally cracked. And I have. I ran out of the room, down the hall, out the school, and behind the bleachers where I knew she'd be.

"Rosie?" I said out of breath

"Yo Alex, didn't think I'd ever see you here again." Joanie came over pounding my fist. "How you been player?"

"Not good, but I got to talk to Rosie for a minute." She nodded before patting me on the back. "Um, Rosie…"

"You don't even have to say it Alex, I know." She said cutting me off.

"But Rosie…"

"No, I understand. Miley was the one anyway, right?" I should be trying to spare her feelings, but I can't lie anymore.

"I'm sorry Rosie." I said slowly walking up to her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"No, its okay… well it's not, but you love her. I'm not gonna stand in your way of being happy anymore." Then the tears started to fall and I held her in my arms.

"Don't say that, you do make me happy, it's just… not as much as Miley does." She nodded in my shoulder still holding on to me.

"Can we at least be friends again?"

"Yes" then she let me go and smiled. "Thank you Rosie, for being so understanding." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What are friends for?" After a couple of quick hugs and quick laughs I decided to go back into the school.

"Are you coming?" she shook her head just sitting on the bleachers. "Do you want me to stay?" she shook her head again.

"Go find your girl; I know you'll get her back." I nod and turn around. "See you around Rebel Russo."

"See you around Rosie."

That was easy, but I'm not proud about that. I'm just happy we're friends again.

As I was on my way to my next class (the switched classes while I was outside), I took a quick trip to my locker. "Miley?" she was just sitting near my locker. "Why are you out here?" she stood up.

"I was looking for yo… I mean looking for Demi."

"Oh"

"Yeah, she ran out of the class too." Then she looked down.

"Are you okay?" she mumbled.

"No Miley, I'm not"

**Miley's POV**

"Then what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't have you okay!" she yelled before breathing out and talking calmer. "I don't have you… and I'm miserable."

"Alex, please stop…" I can't stay here and listen to this.

"No, you stop. Stop pretending that you like Nick, or that you want to be with him." How does she know?

"Whatever Alex" but before I could walk away she pulled me back.

"What happened to us?" she asked

"You Alex, you're what happened." I turned around to walk away again, but she pulled me back by my wrist. "Let go of me!" I shouted, yanking my wrist from her grasp.

"It'll change, I promise." Just then Nick ran around the corner with a huge smile until he saw the scene before him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. The tears I had been holding back began to pour down my face.

"This" he pointed at me and Alex, "is over, she's done with you." I would have stopped him and said 'don't make my decisions for me', but if he didn't Alex would keep coming back.

"No it's not Nick, It'll never be." I felt his hand tighten and his body tense up. I could see a crowd stat to form around us. Where the hell did these kids come from?

"That's enough Alex!" His voice boomed around me as he let go. "I'm so sick of you hurting her. She's with me now."

"And I honestly don't give a fuck, she was meant to be with me." There Nick stood before me, brown eyes darkened with fury, jaw clenched tight, and balled fist ready to attack.

"Come on Miley, let's go." Nick whispered grabbing my hand.

"Oh what, you scared to fight for her?" He let go of my hand and leaned down. When he kissed me it didn't feel right, but I felt him give his everything in it. Once he pulled back he smirked at Alex, who held daggers as well as tears in her eyes.

"I don't have to fight for something I already have." She gripped my hand and pulled me towards her. I looked up into her eyes as her hands cupped the sides of my face.

"Please Miley, I love you so much. Yes, I love Rosie, but you are the only one I am in love with. I'll never hurt you again, just give me a chance to prove this to you." She spoke in whispers, chocolate puddles filled with much love and sincerity bore into my fragile blue eyes.

"You gave up on us once I turned you down. You didn't even try again. Just one try won't always fix everything Alex."

"I only gave up because I knew I didn't deserve you. Rosie was to fill the void you left, but she never could. I'm in love with you Miley, only you." I looked down to my feet.

"Well you still don't deserve me Alex, you never did." I said it so low that I thought she might not have heard me.

"I know" was the last thing I heard before I was pulled back into Nick's arms.

"Alright Miley, let's go." Before we could even walk away, a hand collided with Nick's face. He turned around, spit out the blood in his mouth, and headed towards Alex. It's like I was in slow motion while everything moved fast. Or maybe I was just so shocked that I couldn't stop them at the moment. Punches were thrown, both getting good ones in. everything came back to me when Alex bashed nick's head into the lockers and he turned around and bunched her in the jaw. Kids who were chanting fight did not help to stop them in any way.

"Please baby, stop." Nick did even though it kind of was for Alex. "Let's just go." I said, gripping his hand. I've never seen her so… broken.

"You know what Nick, fuck you!" Tears stained her bruised cheeks. "What happened to 'I'll never do this again to you'?" At that moment something in his demeanor changed and he wasn't holding my hand as tight. Then she was gone and his anger had disappeared.

"Nick" I whispered, but he ran away. What the fuck is going on?

**Magdalena's POV**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I said softly while watching my granddaughter back up her things.

"Look Grandma, I just think it would be better if I wasn't here at the time."

"It doesn't mean you have to leave." She stopped for a moment.

"Just give me the summer, school ends in a week anyway." I looked at her as she zipped up her suitcases and picked up her guitar. As I watched her pull off in her car I remembered seeing her take that stuffed monkey and all of those colorful markers. I don't think she's coming back.

**Demi's POV**

"Why the fuck would you do this to her again?" I screamed at Nick. I just got back from Alex's house to find out she left, maybe for good.

"I don't know, okay." He said softly next to me. We we're at the park.

"That's it, that's all you have to say?" he didn't speak. "I put up with this for a while because I knew Alex wouldn't actually want to hurt you, but you went too far this time."

"I know" he whispered.

"Knowing doesn't help shit Nick!" I screamed again. "You need to find her and clean up this mess you've made." I calmed down.

"Why, you're her bestfriend?" is he that stupid?

"Because I wasn't the asshole who tried to steal her girl again." He just looked down again. "And to think she used to call you her brother." This made him look up.

"Because I am." He said. **(A/N: Not really, like really close friends)**.

"Sure doesn't seem like it. You were the only guy she ever learn to actually trust and talk to." I said turning around to walk away before he stopped me.

"What do I do if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"That's your problem, not mine." But when I was about to continue walking I said one more thing. "And make sure you do a good job, I would really like to see my bestfriend actually happy again." Then I left.

**Alex's POV**

"Another" I said slamming the shot glass on the bar top.

"Oh, I don't know miss." He said looking at me. "Are you sure you're of age to be drinking?" I pulled his face close to mine and whispered in his ear.

"Have you ever seen a kid hold down as much as I just drank?" I felt him shake his head. "Well there you go, now another." He filled the glass back up quickly and I swallowed it just as fast.

"Wow" he said mesmerized. Then I checked out his arm, which was filled with names and exotic designs.

"Nice ink" he looked down and smiled.

"Thanks, I got it from a shop just down the street about two months ago."

"Cool" he smiled at it some more. "Who are the people?"

"Oh… to everyone else, it's my nieces and nephews; but between you and me, it's everyone I've ever fucked." Damn, that was honest. There was like 30 names there alone. But if I actually did all the girls I could've had, half of my body would be filled.

"Why?" he just shrugged.

"I like to remember." I nodded sticking my fist out. As messed up as it was, I had to give it up to him. That is a lot of girls.

"How much do they cost?"

"Well mine wasn't in the book, so about $300. It depends on what you get." I thought this over before he spoke again. "I could take you if you like."

"Nah, I got a car but thanks." He nodded as I got up.

"Well, my break is about to start if you at least want me to show you."

"Alright." He cleaned off the bar top, before walking out with me.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Alex" he nodded

"I'm Riley." I got into my car as he drove in front of me. As I was driving something caught my eye. No it wasn't the fact that his car was a bright ass orange, but the markers in his back window. Sharpies.

I think this could turn out to be a good friendship.

**Well there it is, chapter 18. My neck hurted the entire time typing this. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry to everyone who believed in Alex and Rosie. Honestly I think they could've of made it and that would have made the story a little easier. But come on, they're teens; we always have to have it the complicated way. You'll find out soon where Alex left to. And obviously she's never met Riley before, who is 17 going on 18. He lied about his age to get the bartending job. He has much more depth to him then in the actual show. Well thanks for reading, until next time. Review!**

**P.S. I need help deciding on what kind of tattoo Alex should get. Either message me or leave it in a review.**

**P.S.S. (I think again) I've been listening to this song called 'Do You Recall' by Royal Wood. I listened to it the entire time I was typing this. You should go check it out, it's pretty cool. Heard it off a show called 'Being Human', also something you should check out. By the way, is it 'P.S.S.' or is it 'P.P.S'?**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I've been sleeping, listening to music, and reading a lot. I know it probably to long enough to get out of my little writer's block, but anyways. This is for the people who stuck with me and are still reading this story. I hope it's still good. Oh and I must add that there's only a 4 year difference between Teddy and Justin even though it's still wrong. By the way, to make things clear: Alex, Justin, and Max were all born in New York. Now when Alex was younger (around third grade) they did move out to California where she met Demi, Miley and etc. Around the time Alex was in 8th her parents wanted to move back to New York where they would start the substation back up. Before they moved back Alex (with Demi by her side as her girlfriend) had told them she was gay and was kicked out of the house. After some nights at Demi's she moved in with her Grandma Magdalena who already lived out there. After that the Russos, except Alex and Justin, all moved back to New York. Justin moved out soon after they kicked Alex out. Nick was also one of Alex's best friend around 5th grade, but at the beginning of the story he wasn't talked about much like Demi was because he did something to Alex that she just stopped talking about him and to him for a while. During high school Alex had forgiven him and they became friends, but not completely close friends. Read the story if you want to know what Nick did to Alex.**

**Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies**

**Chapter 19**

**Rosie's POV**

"Yes, I can finally say bye to this shit hole." Joanie shouted as we walked out of the school to my car.

"You say that when you're graduating idiot." I laughed at her.

"Well maybe I want to be known as the first person in our class that said that." My best friend is such a dork. As we got in the car she already had a cigarette firmly placed between her lips.

"No" I said and she looked confused, so I pointed to it. "Not in my car, I hate that smell." She nodded placing it back in the pack which she threw on the dashboard. "You're the fucking reason I always have to clean this car." She smiled hard.

"But you love me." I sat straight faced. "Right?" the smile faded a little.

"Of course I do you little shit." I said kissing her cheek. When I pulled away I think I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink... Maybe I'm just seeing things. "So where do you want to go tonight?" I said while looking at the road in front of me.

"Let's hit the fair. You know I have to try the Mega Drop every time it's in town." I nod before pulling up into her driveway.

"I'll pick you up around 7." She nodded before kissing my cheek and hopping out the car. That's strange. Why did I actually like that?

**Lilly's POV**

Ugh school is out, finally. It was getting harder to see Demi. I mean even though she's in my close group of friends, we had A LOT of classes together.

"Yo Lils, what's up girl?" Joe says in a disturbingly good girl voice as I shake my head at him. "By the way, where's Demi?" Everyone at the table calls him an idiot as Ashley smacks him upside the head. "What?" He says obliviously. Through the corner of my eye I can see Ashley nod towards me and realization hits his face. "I didn't know, sorry Lilly." I just shake it off as if it's nothing. Miley pats my arm so immediately my eyes connect with hers.

"Are you okay?" I nod, but even then she gives me a sad smile. Lately everything has been out of whack. Nick and Miley haven't been talking so I take it they're over. Demi rarely hangs out with us, or anyone for that matter. I haven't really had a good laugh since Alex left. She and Demi together could put a smile on anyone's face. I mean Joe is funny but I can only hear so many knock knock jokes.

"Who wants to go to the fair tonight?" Jeremy yelled. I think that's the first time I ever heard him speak.

"Yeah, I mean it is the first day of summer." Sarah said. Everyone pretty much said yes, but Nick and I just nod. We've both been feeling like shit lately. Gosh, where's Demi?

**Demi's POV**

"You have reached the voicemail of… THE REALEST BITCH ALIVE! Nah, I'm just kidding. You know what to do, leave your name, number, and an extremely short message. PEACE!" Damn it Al, answer the phone.

"Yeah hey, it's D-dog. I see you still don't know how to call a bitch back. Just text me or something, peace." It's been like this for a whole week. No one has heard from her or even seen her. Then you got Nick's lazy ass that's not doing shit. Ugh! **KNOCK KNOCK. **Who the hell? I hopped off the couch and jogged over to the door. "Who?"

"Rosie." Well that's different. I opened the door to find her standing there shyly. "Uh, hey Demi." I nodded before opening the door more so she can come in. I watched curiously as she slowly took a seat on the long couch I just came off of.

"So…" should I just be straightforward or at least try and be nice? "Why are you here?" so much for being nice.

"Honestly, to see how you're hanging up with the whole Alex being M.I.A. thing." I nod.

"Um… wow." She seemed confused. "You actually care about how I'm doing." She laughed a little before bowing her head.

"Well yeah, I'm human; I do care about some people." I laughed at that.

"Says the girl who bags on people constantly." She laughed again when she saw the smile on my face.

"Okay, so I don't necessarily care about a lot of people, but I do care about my friends." Hmm?

"So I'm your friend now?"

"If you want to be." She said with pleading eyes.

"I'd like that."

**Justin's POV**

"So, welcome to my house." I motioned for Teddy to come in as she pulls her jacket off and I take it. She was wearing a knee-high silver strapless dress with black heels. I just threw on a nice suit. Please don't try anything kid. She walked around the condo in awe. Well I would be too; I worked hard to get a place this amazing.

"This is amazing Justin." I nod as she makes her way into the kitchen. There is where I set out our dinner. "Wow." She turned around and hugged me. "Thank you, I promise after this I'll be out of your hair." I nodded again before pulling out her chair for her as she took a seat. "Thank you" she whispers as I turn to sit in my seat.

"So since you wanted a real date, why don't we get to know each other?" she nods as I begin to serve our dinner.

"So have you always been an over achiever?" she nods again. After dinner I cleaned up and now we're just sitting in the living room on the couch talking. I've never met someone so much like me in my life. I look at the time and it's 7. I made sure our date was early. "I think I should get you home now." She nods again sadly. When we reach the door I slid the jacket on her and we walk out the door. The drive there is pretty much familiar now so once I get there I look her way. "I had a great time Teddy." She nods.

"Me too Justin." She whispers. The girl really is beautiful. I can defiantly see us together as a good couple. Maybe I should kiss her goodnight. "Well I hope to see you around and don't worry the picture is as good as gone." I nod. It's really not that hard Justin, her lips are right there. What's stopping you from kissing her? "Well I should go, I want to get an early start on those books I have to read by next year." She's says while opening the door and stepping out. I watch her as she closes the door and walks into her house. I wonder if I should take her on a second date. Maybe we could go to the movies. I've been really dying to see… wait, hold on. What are you talking about? She's your student Justin and that's illegal. FUCK!

**Demi's POV**

I know my neighbors were probably seconds away from knocking on the door from how loud Rosie and I were laughing. We were talking about the past when it was me, her, Alex, and Tess (my old girlfriend). "No, you remember that Halloween me and Alex got you and Tess to dress up as strippers and we were you're pimp. Or the time all of us, even Joanie, dressed up as bunnies and egg-ed Laritate's house." She nodded laughing incredibly loud as I did the same.

"I love those days, they were so much easier." I nodded and laughter died down. "Do you think that if she wouldn't have moved, you guys would have stayed together?" I shook my head fast.

"Hell no, I was a pushover and she was a bitch; that was most controlling relationship I've ever been in." I say calmly. "It sucks though."

"How come?" I shook my head and laughed a little.

"She was the best sex partner ever." She shook her head at that.

"I'd have to disagree." She said with a smirk.

"EWW, don't talk about my best friend." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just saying." We both laughed at that. Before she pulled out her phone and took a look at the screen. "Damn it."

"What?" she stood up and walked over to the door.

"I was supposed to pick up Joanie at 7 on the dot. We're going to the fair." I nodded before leading her to the door.

"Well have fun." She nodded before turning around to look at me.

"You got plans tonight?" I shook my head. "Well you got some now, come on." She said. I smiled before grabbing some sneakers and walking out the door. "Hold on, you're going dressed like that?" I had my hair out, with some black sweats, a dark red wife beater, and my new pair of dark red converse. I nodded.

"I'm not going to impress, even though I don't even have to try." She laughed.

"Eww, you're starting to sound like her." She said as we walked to her car.

"Or she's starting to sound like me; I taught baby doll everything she knows." I said jokingly while we got into the car and drove of."

"You don't know how much that makes me wonder…" I left the conversation there, because I honestly wasn't sure if it was a good idea to continue.

After a while of driving we arrived at Joanie's house. She was sitting on her porch with a cigarette in her mouth. She was dressed comfortable in just some sandals, jeans, and a grey shirt, with a Spiderman back pack on. Before hopping into the backseat she stared at me.

"Didn't think I'd see you and Rosie near each other ever again." I nod

"Well everything's good now, right Rosie?" she sent me a small smile before Joanie patted me on the shoulder.

"Well its nice see you again Dem."

"Yeah, you too Joan." **(A/N: If you haven't already notice this, around the time Alex and Rosie were dating they were all good friends) **As we were on our way to the fair I could see Rosie constantly glancing in the rearview mirror at Joanie. I wonder what that is about. I nudge her shoulder a little and she looked like she had been caught eating cookies before dinner. 'What's up' I mouth to her, but she just replied with a shake of her head. I guess I'll just let it go.

"Hey Joanie," she looked my way as I turned around in my seat. "What's in the bag?" her smile grew wide.

"Let's just call it… happy time." She said with a smirk as she began unzipping it.

"NOT IN MY CAR!" Rosie shouted as I laughed at the sad expression on Joanie's face.

"But…"

"No buts." Rosie says shutting her up. She just taps my shoulder and leans closer to my ear.

"Don't worry; I've got something to lighten her mood." I just shook my head with a smile and turned back around to be faced with a questioning look from Rosie.

"We were just talking about how we were going to make you cookies." I blurted out. She looked between us both before turning back to the rode. Maybe tonight could be fun.

**Miley's POV**

"Come on Miles, we're going on it again." Ashley says as I looked towards Nick who has been out of it ever since we got here.

"Maybe later, ok?" her eyes followed to where I was looking and then she nodded before running off back to the guys. I walked to him slowly before just as slowly taking a seat beside him. I really didn't know what to say when I got there. I mean, we haven't talked since Alex and his fight in the hallway and I really didn't know what to do afterward. Let's start off with something simple. "Are yo…"

"Don't say it Miley." I bowed my head as he picked up his. "Obviously if I was okay you wouldn't have to come over here and ask me that." I looked up into his eyes and notice that he had been crying. "Just ask already?" he said slightly annoyed. He must have known how much I wanted to know what was going on.

"What happened between you two? First you two are friends, then you're not, then friends again, then you're at each other's throats in the hallway and then she's gone and you're depressed. I'm not sure if it's my place to be nosy right now, but I can't help but want to know." He took a couple of shaky breaths before talking again.

"I met Alex back in 5th grade. She was like the toughest person I knew out of all of the girls and the boys in school, and that's what made me want to be her friend. I thought it was weird at first how she use to make some of the girls blush; I guess she didn't understand it either because she'd always give them a confused face. The only girl she use to pay attention to was you. She would always confess how she was in love, because she felt the exact same way her dad told her he felt for her mom. Demi and I would always laugh at her and encourage her to talk to you, but she never really did." A small smile grew on his face as he took in the memories. "We all became really good best friends, but around the time we we're in 8th grade Demi and Alex decided to be more than that. I always told them how hot they look together and they would always laugh at me. Somewhere in those 3 weeks, Alex had gotten kicked out by her parents for being gay and stayed with Demi. They broke up a lot quicker than I thought they would, but I guess it was for the best because we all stayed good friends. Alex had moved in with her grandma as her parents and her brothers moved back to New York." He whispered, looking down again. I touched his arm gently, silently telling him to go on. "In 9th grade Demi had a girlfriend and shortly after that Alex and Rosie got together." My heart had sunk a little hearing that, I remember that year so well. "Of course we all still hung out a little, but not as much because they were always off with their girlfriends. I had gotten so mad that one day when Rosie was getting to class late, I stopped her in the hallway and kissed her. It was early in their relationship and neither of them were in love so I really didn't think Alex would have acted they way she did. I just wanted to feel what they felt everyday with their girlfriends that I couldn't help it. She threw our friendship away and continued dating Rosie." I think this is just a little too much for today.

"Nick you can stop if you wan…" but he interrupted me.

"That summer when Rosie broke up with her she was hurting badly. I had finally found the girl for me, the girl I was in love with, and in pure happiness. Apparently Alex didn't like that because one day I saw her kissing Chloe and I broke down. It wouldn't have hurt that much if I didn't love her but I did, with everything. The other thing that made it worst was that she broke up with me for Alex. Of course Alex turned her down because she didn't really want her, but that didn't mean I felt any less pain. After us not talking for a while I realized we both made mistakes and I guess she did to because she took me back in as a friend. But then I fucked up, so bad. I saw her with you and she was happy, and she was in love. I thought about how she took my love from me, and so I had to take it from her too." It all makes sense now. Nick wasn't just like any other guy. He would have really needed a reason to get with me. He used me… just like I used him.

"I'm so sorry." He looked up confused as tears began to fall from his eyes again.

"For what? I used you."

"We used each other, and we both did it to get back at Alex." Damn, this is kind of messed up.

"This is so fucked up." I nod agreeing with him. "The girl she's in love with and her second best friend hurt her more then she's ever been hurt before. We need to fix this." I stared at him with much curiosity now.

"And how do we do that? She's missing."

"We find her." He said as the tears began to dry on his face.

"Where would she be?" he shrugged.

"But I need to find her." I nod "I'm going to dedicate my summer to finding her." He said standing.

"Do you need any help?" I asked shyly.

"It would probably be for the best. We start tomorrow, but right now we should catch up with the group." I nod again before he faces me and sticks out his hand. "Friends?" I nod shaking his hand gently.

"Friends."

**Lilly's POV**

Everyone is having a good time at the fair. I don't know when I wondered off by myself, but I know I'm over by the fried Oreos (I think they went over board with the grease). I'm looking around and I see smiling faces everywhere. It almost makes me want to smile… almost. "It's your turn Dem, my back hurts." I hear a voice that sounds a lot like Joanie. I look over to where I heard it and see Joanie with Rosie on Demi's back.

"You've got feet Big Red; I don't know why you don't just use them." Demi said facing Rosie as she stuck her tongue out at her. After walking a little while I see Rosie mumble in Demi's ear and then her eyes connect with mine. I see her lips move and Rosie slid of her back, before I see Rosie stare at Joanie expectedly and Joanie complain. It's probably about the whole piggyback situation. As Demi still slowly walks over here I happened to notice Joanie finally give in and let Rosie on her back as Rosie plants a long kiss on her cheek. I wonder if they're together now. "Hey stranger." She says with a small smile.

"Hey… I don't think this is the best time to talk about 'us' so maybe I should just be on my way." As I'm turning she grabs my arm lightly and stops me.

"We don't have to talk about anything. I just want to enjoy the fair tonight." I turned back to her and saw that she wasn't lying in her eyes.

"You promise?" I caught the slight sadness in her eyes when I asked this but it quickly vanished when she saw the smile on my face.

"I swear." I nod. "So what would you like to do first, m'lady?"

**Rosie's POV**

This night has actually been amazing. Demi went with Lilly and I'm hanging out with my best friend. "Fucking duck!" Joanie yelled as she missed the shot again. I laughed at her as she yelled at the man because he was apparently changing the speeds of the ducks when she tried to shoot. He just gave her a greaser smirk and said she would just have to pay more money if she wanted to win. In a blink of an eye it went from the gun being by her side to her shooting at the guy's feet. He looked like he was dancing they way she was shooting at him. After a while people started to watch and laugh and then she dropped the gun, grabbed my hand, and ran off. "Stupid bitch, trying to cheat me out of my money." I laughed at her as she had her little temper tantrum before kissing her cheek and her calming down. "Come on, let's go." It wasn't that late but she still dragged me back to the car.

"What are you doing?" I said confused. She took my keys from me, unlocked the door, got inside the car as I followed, and got her Spider Man bag to the front. "I said not in my car."

"Ok listen, I will personally clean and filter your car out okay." I nod as she pulls out the stuff. It almost looks like a picnic for a druggie. She pulls out a couple of beers, one small bottle of vodka, skins, and a dime bag of…

"I fucking love you Joan." She nods. You know that you've got a real good best friend when they have the best thing in the world, white widow.

"I know, and I made sure that we roll it so we don't get cheated like the last time." Aww she's gotten smarter, even though I told her that a couple of months back. "But there's more." She brought out two bottles of water, a bottle of Tylenol, a blanket (I guess she figured I wouldn't be driving after this, and CHEETOS!

"If I didn't think you'd freak out I would probably kiss you." I said staring at the things on the dashboard.

"Well you've never tried so how would you know that I would freak?" I took a look at her as she stared at me waiting for me to make my move.

"Would you?" she shrugged. She faced me as I turned to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "Are you sure about this?" she nodded. I leaned in slowly as she stayed there with her eyes open. Once my lips touched hers I felt a spark and pulled back quickly. And you're probably thinking 'Aww, she felt a spark', no it was like an actual spark.

"That hurt like a bitch." She said rubbing her lips.

"Do you want to try again." I asked softly.

"No way, so you can hurt me again." I bowed my head at that. "I was kidding Rose." I looked back at her to see that she was closer. "When ever you're ready." We got back into the same position and immediately pressed our lips together. They glided against each other in sync that it actually scared me how right this felt. Finally we both slowly pulled apart and stared in each other's eyes. "Wow." I nod slightly. I think I just found the best thing in the world.

**Lilly's POV**

Last night with Demi was the happiest I've been for a while. After we rode a lot of rides and then stuffed our faces with those fat foods, she walked me home. It was about a 45 minute walk, but we didn't care. She sure did keep promise though, after she ran out of things to say she just started randomly saying things that made me burst into laughter. Once we got to my house I offered to drive her home, but she said she'd walk. Then she said she hopes we can do that again and left. I'm so stupid for breaking up with her. I woke up this morning early and drove to the beach; I haven't been there in so long. I would have brought my board but I just felt like sitting and thinking. I pulled out my phone, connected the headphones, and plugged them in my phone. As the music begin to play my thoughts began to wonder. Would she even take me back if I told her I was sorry? Don't think like that Lilly. I thought while sliding my hands through the heated sand beneath me. I looked over the sand at the little shells and rocks that poked out. The sun was getting higher and higher in the sky as the waves crashed softly against the shore. I remember when I was younger and I kept asking my mom why the water looked like it never ended. I never really got in answer just a smile and a 'go have fun kid'. After meeting Demi I asked her the same question and she said: 'The ending of the ocean is just like my love for you. You may not physically see it's ending or my love, but you know they're both there.' I felt a small tear trail down my face. The song that was playing had changed. I just recently added this one because I loved the voice and the meaning behind the song.

_Merrily we fall  
>Out of line, out of line<br>I'd fall anywhere with you  
>I'm by your side<em>

Swinging in the rain  
>Humming melodies<br>We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
>I'm not afraid<p>

_Forever is a long time  
>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>

I really wouldn't mind if I spent forever with Demi. She's the only one I've ever actually fell in love with. She makes everything just amazing. Life itself didn't even know about happiness until she smiled. I should call her. I looked out into the water and notice someone surfing far away. They seem to be almost a professional how they tamed the waves like it was nothing. I guess they must have felt my eyes because they looked back and they lost balance. My body moved faster then my mind could as I yanked out the headphones and ran into the water. I saw a head of black hair lift to the surface as I swam over and pulled them to shore. As I rolled the person over I noticed the little cleft chin and realized it was Demi. I pushed on her chest as hard as possible, and then pinched her nose and placed my lips firmly over her's and breathed into her. "Come on Demi, wake up." I yelled while push on her chest. "Come on baby." I whispered while going back into breathing into her. After pushing down on her chest a little more, her eyes slowly opened.

**Demi's POV**

Wow, I wouldn't mind waking up everyday if I knew that Lilly would be over me. I coughed up the remaining water before getting up. Well I see that my board is completely trashed, at least I can go get a better one. "Hey thanks for saving me Lils, but you want to go get some breakfast?" she stood up with dried tears on her face.

"Are you serious?" she said frustrated.

"Yeah, I didn't eat before I left the house." She looked at me in awe.

"You almost died and now you're hungry." I nodded "just like that?" I nodded again.

"I even pay for your food for saving me." She nods slowly before I send her a small smile. "Look, my little confused girl; I could've died, but I didn't. So that just shows me that my life could end at any minute. If it's going to end soon, I want to be happy and not wasting my life crying over how I almost died." She nodded her head again in understanding. "So, how about IHOP." Then her smile came back big as hell.

"I'd like that." Should I be worried that I almost died? Hmm, I don't know. But I know this isn't a good conversation to have with my mom.

**Who else wants Demi and Lilly back together? I think they're adorable. Even though recently I have become a big Demena fan, and I love Miley and Alex/Mikayla together; but I also like it when a Selena character is only friends with a Demi character. I like writing more friend moments with them then them actually being in a relationship, but I like reading with them being in a relationship. Hmm, confusing. When will Alex come back? Where is she? And how will Nick get her to come back? Oh, and the song was 'I Wouldn't Mind' by He Is We. READ AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey readers! So, not much to say besides if you don't understand parts of the story just PM me I guess. Sorry with the late update; internet problems. Well it's onward with the story then.**

**Hickies, Razor Blades, and Sharpies**

**Chapter 20**

**Demi's POV**

It's been a couple days since the whole 'I almost died' thing and honestly I haven't stayed still since. Lilly's been by my side for almost everything, because now she feels she can lose me at any minute. I told her to stop worrying but seeing as she's still always with me, we see how much she actually listened. I'm not really complaining though. I got my girl always by my side, even though she's not really mine to call that. Ugh, I guess this is as best as I'm going to get. Right now we're both in my bed, and NO NOTHING IS GOING ON. I do kind of wish it was though. We're just looking at the ceiling in silence. It's surprisingly more calming than boring. "What do you want to do today?" she asks. I face her to see she's still looking up.

"Well, we could go surfing if you give me my new board back." Yup, after breakfast that day I bought a new board and she took it from me.

"You almost lost your life surfing, I'm not making chances higher by letting you do it again." I groan and face the other way. There's plenty of other ways to die, but I don't say it.

"Whatever, mom." She laughs, but I don't join her.

"Oh come on Demi, I'm just looking out for you." I laugh lightly and place my favorite pillow over my face. After only seconds of silence I felt the bed began to shift. At first I thought she had finally decided to leave, but then I felt the bed sink in and out. I turn around looking at her jump on my bed with that big smile I haven't seen from her in a long time.

"What are you, 5?" she shakes her head still jumping with that same bright smile.

"Jump with me Dem!" I shook my head at her and got up on my feet. Let's show this princess how to bounce** (A/N: I just had a flashback with Demi and the Jonas Brothers with that 'Bounce' song). **I started simple but later got really into it. Actually I was so into it that I touched my ceiling and just then my mom opened the door shouting my name. When I looked to her I didn't notice my favorite pillow right below me and I tripped sending me off the edge. "Oh my gosh Demi, are you okay?" Lilly yelled looking over the edge of the bed.

"Just give her a minute." My mom said as she sat in the doorway. I shook off the pain in my head and poked my head up from the side of the bed.

"It's all good in the hood, girlie. Who's hungry?" Lilly just stared at me with her mouth opened wide.

"Unbelievable... you're just so, unbelievable." She said slightly confused. I mean, is it weird that after I go through something bad, I get over it and get hungry?

"That's my daughter for you." My mom said smiling at me, I smiled back. "But I came in here to tell you I'm going out with some friends and that I won't be back anytime soon. No more fires Demetria." She said pointing a finger at me.

"I got it mommy; leave the pancake making to you." She nodded firmly with a small smile on her face. With a 'goodbye' and a 'behave yourselves', she was gone. I looked around the room, at my guitar, the wall, anything but Lilly. This is the first time that we've really been left alone since the breakup. "Soooo…."

"Soooo…" she responded. I hate things being all awkward-like.

"Let's go get food!" I shouted already putting on my shoes and racing downstairs. I heard her laugh before I got outside. I got into her car and minutes later she walked out of the house and got into the driver's seat.

"Why must you always be hungry?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because I have another stomach where my brain should be." She scoffed.

"That says a lot, babe." I would have replied but the little 'babe' slip up made me happy. I guess she noticed it because her smile had gotten bigger.

…..

**Lilly's POV**

"Would that be all?"

"No can I have two McChickens, a large fry, and a large coke." Demi shouted leaning over me. I knew this guy had to be annoyed at how much she was getting.

"Would that be all?" he said more annoyed than the last time.

"Nope can I get a…" I stopped her.

"Don't you think you've got enough to feed yourself for a week" she shook her head smiling.

"Can I get two apple pies." After the rest of her meal appeared on the screen he asked the same question I've been hearing for 10 minutes straight.

"Would that be all?" He said with no effort to even be happy anymore.

"No, can I have…" I glared at her before she started laughing. "I'm kidding dude, that's it." I head a small 'thank you' before he told us our total.

"I can't believe we just spent $40 on McDonalds for two people." Demi was just sitting there swallowing everything that she just ordered. I swear I don't know where this girl puts it all. We were on our way to Miley's house right now since Demi and I decided that there was nothing better to do. "Slow down monster!" I shout smiling at her. She looks up with her cheeks filled and fries sticking out between her lips.

"But, it so good." She mumbles trying to talk while eating. I just shake my head before turning onto Miley's street. When I parked in her driveway and got out the car I noticed that Demi was still sitting inside.

"You can bring the food inside Dem; no one's going to eat it from you." Though I wouldn't be too sure about Mr. Stewart and Jackson. She just sat there staring at the car parked close to the side walk. "What's wrong?"

"What's Nick's car doing here?" I took a closer look at it and then look towards the house.

"I don't know, but let's find out." She nods and we walk to the door.

After one knock we're met with Mr. Stewart. "Hey Mr. Stewart."

"Hello Lilly and…" He says looking from me to Demi.

"I'm Demi sir, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Demi." He pulled her in for a hug she really wasn't expecting but gladly accepted. "Finally, a hugger." He smiled as she laughed at him. "Well come on in, I guess you guys came to say goodbye to Miles." I tilted my head to the side, goodbye?

"What do you mean by goo…" before I could even get my question out I saw Nick sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." He waved with a small smile.

"What are you doing here; you haven't finished messing up people's lives yet?" Demi said, not even making an effort to be nice.

"I'm just trying to help." He said softly.

"Yeah, cause you've been such a good help lately. Congratulations poodle, you've helped me lose my best friend." Demi said now standing in front of him. He got up and pushed her back.

"She was my best friend too." Demi pushed him.

"Newsflash asshole, she dropped you after that shit with Rosie. You were lucky she even decided to talk to you after what you did." He got up in her face and stared her down.

"She did some fucked up stuff to me too Dem, we were even." She glared at him even though he was taller than her.

"Then you just had to fuck with her one last time. That shows what a good friend you really are." He threw his hands in the air while Mr. Stewart and I continued to look on.

"What are you going to do it about it Demi? Keep throwing this back into my face? What happened happened and I can't take it back." She laughed before taking her jacket off.

"No, that would be pointless." He sighed and finally took a step back, but she came closer. "You see… Alex didn't get to give you a proper ass kicking before she left, so I think I should finish the job." He took of his jacket.

"You never were the fighting type Dem."

"A lot of shit changes puffball." And with that she kneed him in the balls. And soon as he crouched down, she grabbed his head and kneed him in the nose. "Get a hair cut, bitch." She said and kicked him one last time in the side. My hands were over my mouth in disbelief and Mr. Stewart high fived her.

"That was such a bitch move." Nick yelled still lying on the floor. "I swear I'm going to kick your ass one day." She just laughed along with Mr. Stewart.

"What's going o… Daddy, I told you not to beat him up." Miley said rushing to help Nick up. When he was sitting on the couch she turned around to be face to face with me, her dad, and Demi. "When did you guys get here?" She said going back to receive the suitcase that she left abandon on the steps after seeing Nick on the floor.

"A little earlier, but where are you going?" I asked. She looked to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Ok Lilly, I know you might think I'm crazy but… Nick and I are going to find Alex together." Then she closed her eyes and put up her hands as if I was about to hit her.

"It wouldn't be so crazy if you asked Demi, or took me, your best friend. But Nick, why Miley?" She opened her eyes and looked down.

"We've both hurt her extremely bad. I think we should be the one's to fix this." I nodded slowly and pulled her in for a hug.

"He better not try anything." She laughed in my arms.

"Don't worry; from what my dad just did to him I don't think he'd even consider trying." I smiled pulling back from the hug.

"Actually… that was all Demi." Her mouth opened up so wide I thought she would eat her face. "What can I say, my girl's a beast." Before she could say anything about the ''my girl' comment, Mr. Stewart walked in.

"I think you should hurry before Nick feels better." He said still peeking in the living room. Miley nods and just when she's about to walk past him, he pulls her into a hug. "Why are you doing this Miles? Why for a girl who broke your heart? With a guy who used you?" she held onto him tighter.

"I don't know dad, I really don't. My mind is telling me that this is stupid and I shouldn't care about her. But… but my heart is saying I should do this. I love her dad and I know I'm probably sounding completely crazy, but I have to be with her. She has to be with me." He let her go but held on to her arms.

"I just don't want to see my little girl get hurt anymore." She pulled him in for hug.

"I know dad, but I'll be fine. I'm a Stewart; you might knock us down, but we always get back up." His smile shined and I couldn't help it anymore. I ran up to them and hugged them both.

"This is such a beautiful family moment." They laughed and broke free.

"I'm ready now Lovato, no more bitch shots." Nick yelled.

"This must be my lucky day. I got free food and now I get to smash your face in." Demi shouted back.

"I got it." Mr. Stewart said as he ran back into the living room. Miley and I laughed before she looked at me.

"I hope everything goes good. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt either." She nodded.

"Miley, hurry!" Mr. Stewart yelled from the living room.

"I guess it's time." She nodded again before giving me a quick hug and walking into the living room. Mr. Stewart was holding Nick by one hand and Demi by the other while they tried to get at each other. "Babe?" I called and when Demi finally stopped fighting to look at me, Nick hit her in the jaw.

"FUCKKKK!" she screamed from the floor. I ran to her side to see how bad she was hurt. "My fucking jaw; you said no more bitch shots." She yelled as she lightly touched it. It was swelling already, turning a mixture of red and blue.

"For you, I told you I'd kick your ass." He said cockily standing on the opposite side of Mr. Stewart. I kissed Demi's chin before walking over to Nick and punching him in his already swollen nose. "Shit, what the fuck was that for?" Demi got up smiling.

"Ha, my girl just clocked your ass." Demi said proudly as Miley picked Nick up for the second time to day and led him to his car outside. She waved bye one last time to us before they drove away. "Do you trust him with your daughter?" Demi asked.

"Not one bit." Mr. Stewart replied.

"Don't worry, Miley could handle him. Besides, I'll call her whenever I can." He nodded before Demi spoke again.

"Who wants food? I still got McDonalds in the c… where the fuck did you get that food from?" she said talking to Jackson who just walked back inside with an empty McDonalds bag in one hand and a half eaten apple pie in the other.

"In Lilly's car, thanks for the food." He said still eating.

"THAT WAS MINE!" She yelled attacking him.

"DAD!" Jackson tried to yell, but Demi just kept going.

"You want some pie, I think pie sounds good." Mr. Stewart said walking to the kitchen. I looked down to the floor and continued to watch Demi beat up Jackson and decided that yeah, pie does sound good.

**Alex's POV (I miss writing her's)**

"She's hotter." Riley said throwing me a beer.

"You have to be crazy to say that Hudgens tops Benson." Right now we were just sitting around watching TV in Sam's (Riley's older brother) apartment. Riley lives here with him and he just allowed me a place to stay.

"Nah, defiantly Vanessa. I'd do things to that girl." He said calmly as I burst out laughing.

"That's creepy as fuck bro." I say downing my beer. He shook his head.

"Would you do things to Ashley?" I nodded slowly. "My point taken." I shook my head before laying my head down on the cool pillow. Riley stares at me for a while before speaking. "I still can't believe you got that tattoo on your ass." Oh yeah, the day he took me to the shop I got two tattoos. I got 'Miley' on my shoulder and a happy face, with a rainbow wig, and sunglasses, that says 'GAY' above it, and 'SINCE BIRTH' below it on my butt. The tattooist laughed the whole way through. Actually since I've gotten it, I only lay on my belly on the couch.

"I think it embraces my gayness."

"Uh huh, so what about the chick? There's got to be a story on why you got a girl's name tatted on you that you're not even with?" I shrugged, but then I thought about it.

"Dude your whole arm is dedicated to girls you probably haven't even seen twice in your life." He nodded.

"But you see, I'm an idiot." He said seriously. I shook my head.

"Well it's a long story…" He motioned his hands around in the air.

"We've got shit else to do; start talking." I put my drink on the table and sat up. Silently cursing myself when I winced and remembered why I was on my stomach in the first place. My poor right cheek.

"So I first met Miley in 3rd grade, but it wasn't until 4th that I actually started to notice her differently…"

Nick's POV

"Can't you read a map?!" Miley screamed at me.

"It would be a lot easier to concentrate if you would slow down." We've been to a couple of places that we know of that Alex likes, but we came up with nothing. I have a strange feeling that she's out of state, but I don't want to be too sure. Besides, where would she go?

"Well I'm sorry that I'm driving the damn speed limit!" She huffed. I don't think this trip is going to be any fun.

Alex's POV

"…and now I'm here." Riley sat there with his eyes wide.

"Wow… you're more of an asshole then I am." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"How so?" He got up and threw the many beer bottles we had lying around, before hopping over the couch and sitting back down.

"Well for one, I never loved any of the girls I've messed with just like none of them loved me. And two, I've never cheated." Damn, I guess I am more of an asshole.

"Well why don't you ever just get in a relationship?" He shrugged.

"Never found the right girl." He leaned back in the chair and rested his feet on the table. "I want someone who's hot, likes to fuck, have fun, and just be freaking weird with me." There was moment of silence as a sudden sense of realization crossed his face. "Actually… you'd be perfect if you didn't only pluck the lady heart." I shook my head between my laughing fit.

"Me, really?" He nodded with a straight face.

"I was going to hit on you at the bar, but then I kind of got the vibe that you would never be interested."

"Well thanks for not trying; I really wasn't in the mood that day… I'm still trying to understand what the hell I am doing." Riley sat up.

"As far as what?" I rested back on my stomach.

"Where am I going? I packed all my stuff up and I have no idea what for."

"Maybe you're going to see someone."

"Like who? All of my friends and people I love are back in California" He shrugged.

"Come on Alex, you got in your car and ended up here. No one just randomly drives all the way across the country for nothing." I sat up then. "I'm pretty sure you know why you're here; you probably just have too much pride to admit it."

"So what do you think I came here for? You know, since you've became a fucking mind reader now." He put his hand softly on my shoulder.

"You're here to see your parents…"

**There you have it folks. If you didn't know where Alex was, now you know… I mean unless you're still confused. Sorry this is extremely late, a lot of problems have been going on and I could never find the time to do this OR even get my mind to get out of its writer's block. I hope someone is still reading, because I'm not lying when I say it. I'M BACK and man am I ready to start writing and finishing up these stories that I've had on hold for too long. Tell me what you think. I promise not to make anyone wait that long again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR NOTE: Do you guys really want me to finish this story? I mean, it's been a really long time since I've updated. If I at least get one yes, I'll do it. If not, I'll just leave it up.**


End file.
